La Eterna Maldición
by JESUJIRA
Summary: cuando todo parecía ser normal en la vida de Ranma y Akane, un dia se encuentran con un joven misterioso quien les explica a ambos sobre el despertar del dios de los demonios y el como los dos estan involucrados con el,ademas de que son parte de un mundo mas grande de lo que ellos creen,por lo que ambos deberan entrenar y fortalecerse para poder derrotar a un enemigo en común
1. Capitulo 1: un extraño llega a Nerima

Capitulo 1:un extraño llega a Nerima

Después de la fallida boda entre Ranma y Akane sus padres decidieron que sus hijos se casarian al cumplir los 18 años y al terminar sus estudios en la escuela Furinkan,actualmente Ranma y Akane tienen 17 años y en el año que ha pasado sucedieron muchas cosas,kasumi actualmente esta casada y vive con el Dr Tofu ya que después de todo el Dr decidio declarar su amor por Kasumi,Nabiki por su parte planea estudiar su universidad en china y Ranma y Akane se han fortalecido bastante en este ultimo año,aunque ahora estan por enterarse de algo que cambiara sus vidas para siempre.,

Ranma y Akane se encontraban practicando en el Dojo como lo hacian todas las tardes

Ranma:muy bien Akane creo que vas mejorando

Akane:deja de hablar y pelea Ranma ¡HYAAA!

Ranma:aunque sigues siendo bastante lenta

Akane:ya te dije que pelees ¡¡¡HAAA!!!

Ranma:creo que ya estas muy cansada mejor descansemos

Akane:¿Porque lo dices?

Ranma:tus golpes son mas lentos que antes de que empezaramos,ademas se nota en tu cara mejor descansa pero antes pasame el agua caliente

Akane:recuerdame porqué me entrenas transformado en chica

Ranma:porqué de esa manera puedo controlar mi fuerza y resistencia de esa forma el que entrenemos es mas justo

Akane:tampoco tienes que ser presumido yo puedo entrenar contigo si estas transformado en hombre no es necesario,que me entrenes como chica

Ranma:¡Bueno yo solo queria ayudarte niña boba!

Akane:¡¡¡no nesecito tu ayuda yo puedo entrenar sola!!!

Ranma:¡¡¡siempre me tratas mal siempre que trato de ayudarte!!!

Akane:¡¡¡ya te lo dije no nesecito tu ayuda bobo!!!

Ranma:¡eso es Lo que me gano por tratar de ser amable contigo! ¡¡¡tonta!!!

Justo cuándo estaban por ponerse a pelear del otro lado del dojo, se escucho un potente grito

Gemma:¡¡¡Niños vengan rapido!!!

Ranma:ahora que es lo que quiere mi papá

Akane:no lo se mejor vallamos a ver que es lo que pasa

Ranma y Akane caminaron hacia la mesa,donde Gemma les conto que el maestro Happosai habia enfermado bastante,y se veia muy grave

Ranma:el maestro esta vez se ve muy grave Akane

Akane:pero...¿porqué te preocupa tanto el maestro tan de repente?

Ranma:¿no lo entiendes? Si el maestro continua asi,los planes de nuestros padres cambiaran y ahora,querrán casarnos lo mas pronto posible

Akane:entonces ¿que hacemos Ahora?

Gemma:oye Akane ¿aun recuerdas los ingredientes de la pocima que le diste al maestro la última que se puso asi?

Akane:si aun tengo la lista de ingredientes conmigo

Gemma:porqué no intentas hacer de nuevo la pócima tal vez,eso le ayude al maestro

Akane:buena idea tio Gemma entonces creo que ire a buscar los ingredientes

Ranma:esta bien Akane yo te acompaño

Mientras tanto en la entrada a la ciudad de Nerima un misterioso encapuchado observaba todo a su alrededor

???:asi que...esta es la ciudad de Nerima,Je bonito lugar seria una pena que este lugar fuera destruido,pero...por eso estoy aqui para evitar que pase eso,debo encontrar Rapido el dojo Tendo,puedo sentir como se fortalece a cada segundo que pasa,pero antes de ir mejor...como algo o me desmayare

El extraño camino por las calles de Nerima,hasta que llego al Neko-Haten donde decidio entrar para poder comer algo,al entrar al restaurante la abuela cologne vio al extraño,con malas intenciones por lo que decidio ir a su mesa y hablar con el

Cologne:¡Bienvenido Señor!

???:¿abuela Cologne? ¿que hace usted aqui?

Cologne:¿Que? ¿Quien es usted? Y ¿como me conoce?

???:perdón no debe reconocerme con todo esto puesto permitame un momento

El extraño se quito su capucha y Cologne y pudo ver al extraño el cual era un muchacho,alto de pelo negro,lentes que no le permitian ver sus ojos y una extraña cicatriz en su mano izquierda la cual estaba cubierta con una arma llamada garra de gato,vestia con una tunica de color negro con mangas blancas acompañadas de un pantalon de color gris y zapatos chinos

Cologne:¡no puede ser! ¿Eres tu en verdad? Jen-shu

Jen-shu:porque lo pregunta claro que soy yo

Cologne:ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que nos vimos,la ultima vez que te vi eras un niño pequeño

Jen-shu:bueno es obvio que creci con el tiempo pero sigo siendo el mismo

Cologne:parece que tuviste muchos cambios

Jen-shu:si lo dice por la garra de gato que esta en mi mano izquierda,bueno tiene razón pero no se preoupe yo tuve la culpa y por eso mi mano se quemo

Cologne:pero...espera ¿si tu estas aqui es porque? Oh No...entonces eso significa que...

Jen-shu:asi es el dios de los demonios esta por escapar asi que tengo que acabar con el de una vez por todas

Cologne:entonces estas consiente de que debes actuar rapido,recuerda que es un ser bastante poderoso y no sabemos cual fuerte pueda ser despues de que rompa su sello

Jen-shu:no se preocupe abuela he pensado en todo ademas de que,recuerde que ese demonio comparte algo en común con su huesped,ambos tienen debilidad por las mujeres jovenes y hermosas

Cologne:tienes razón Jen-shu pero...¿acaso planeas usar esa debilidad a tu favor?

Jen-shu:solo digamos que el entrenar toda mi vida en china me dio cierta ventaja que no desperdiciare

Mientras tanto de vuelta en el dojo Tendo

Soun:¿Que vamos a hacer ahora señor saotome?

Gemma:no tengo idea señor Tendo,pero no debemoa dejar que el maestro muera

???:ya veo parece que el sello esta por romperse,pero parece que aun estoy muy debil,por lo que aun nesecitare de este cuerpo pero no importa pronto escapare y cuando lo haga por fin lograre lo que no pude hacer hace 17,000 años

Fin del capitulo 1


	2. Capitulo 2:El sello

Capitulo 2:El Sello

Ranma:entonces...¿Donde se supone que conseguiremos los ingredientes para la medicina del maestro?

Akane:conseguire los ingredientes con la abuela de shampoo,despues de todo ella por su edad debe de saber de estas cosas

Los dos jovenes caminaron por las calles de la ciudad,hasta que llegaron al Neko-Haten donde encontraron a la abuela hablando con Jen-shu

Cologne:¿Ranma,Akane que hacen ustedes aqui?

Akane:lamentamos infortunarla ahora mismo que tiene compañia abuela,pero necesitamos su ayuda,tiene que ver con Happosai

Jen-shu:¿Happosai?...¿Diganme ustedes dos conocen a Happosai?,¿saben donde esta?

Ranma:espera un momento ¿tu quien eres? y ¿como conoces al maestro?

Jen-shu:lo siento creo que me dejé llevar veran mi nombre es Jen-shu y he venido desde china en busca del maestro Happosai

Ranma:bueno es un gusto conocerte Jen-shu pero...si vienes a buscar al maestro para que te entrene creo que pierdes tu tiempo a el viejo lo que menos le importa son las artes marciales

Jen-shu:claro que no lo busco para eso la verdad jamas pensaria en buscar a esa deshonra de maestro para que me entrene,estoy aqui por culpa de Oroku

Akane:lamento entrometerme pero ¿quien es Oroku?

Jen-shu:Oroku es el dios de todos los demonios por lo que eso lo hace alguien muy peligroso y poderoso,y ahora mismo esta habitando el cuerpo de Happosai

Ranma:¿¿¿Que??? ¿como es que un ser de tan inmenso poder como tu dices,tuvo la nesecidad de hospedarse en el cuerpo del maestro?

Jen-shu:bueno veran todod sucedio hace mucho tiempo...cuando era joven mi padre habia viajado a china con el fin de entrenar con el antiguo maestro Sheng quien era considerado el mas sabio,antiguo y poderoso maestro en toda China,mi padre fue su discípulo desde que tenia 15 años y de hecho fue uno de sus discipulos mas fuertes y talentosos,pero un dia el maestro Sheng decidio jugarle una broma a mi padre asi que le ordeno que buscara a el maestro Happosai para que ahora fuera su discípulo,mi padre asi lo hizo pero después de estar dos semanas con Happosai mi padre se harto de el de sus falsas lecciones y de sus malos tratos,por lo que decidio hacerle una broma a Happosai invocando a un demonio solo para que lo asustara y se burlara de el,aunque para su mala suerte mi padre invoco a uno de los demonios mas poderosos que jamas haya existido Oroku el dios de los demonios quien habia sido sellado hace 17,000 años,mi padre no sabia quien era el misterioso demonio pero el demonio acepto el trato a cambio de una condición

Ranma:¿y cual fue esa condición?

Jen-shu:el acordo con mi padre que cuando su primogénito cumpliera la edad de 18 años el seria libre de hacer lo que el quisiera,sin saberlo mi padre acepto la condición,pero cuando llego el momento que mi padre esperaba Oroku lo traiciono se apoderó del cuerpo de Happosai y escapo de China,mi padre le conto todo al maestro Sheng y este mismo le ordeno perseguir a Oroku a donde quiera que fuera y una vez que mi padre lo encontrara el se encargaria de matar a Oroku,y asi fue mi padre se paso la mitad de su vida tratando buscar a Oroku por toda china para despues acabar con Oroku hasta que,un dia conocio a la que seria mi madre se conocieron a la edad de 22 años y después de un tiempo se casaron construyeron su casa y un negocio de comida y en la aldea natal de mi madre,y asi inicio la nueva vida de mi padre junto a mi madre,ambos acordaron no tener hijos debido a las consecuencias del sello,aunque mi madre jamas estuvo de acuerdo del todo en eso

Akane:y al parecer parece que ignoraron esa promesa ya que de lo contrario tu no estarias aqui

Ranma:pero despues ¿que paso con tus padres?

Jen-shu puso una cara que reflejaba un inmenso dolor y tristeza y dijo sollozante

Jen-shu:veran...un fatídico dia mi padre volvio a encontrarse con Happosai quien ahora estaba acompañado por sus dos nuevos discípulo por lo que,en ese momento mi padre vio la oportunidad de librarse de lo que el consideraba una maldición asi que mi padre contacto con los discípulos de Happosai quienes lo ayudarian en su plan emborrachando a Happosai con sake,para qie después estando en desventaja mi padre pudiera matar a Oroku de una vez por todas,mi padre se lo conto todo a mi madre quien estaba muy feliz por la noticia ya que ansiaba decirle a mi padre sobre su embarazo de el cual mi madre mantuvo en secreto por temor a la paranoia de mi padre...y aunque todo parecía que saldria bien nada de eso sucedio,los discípulos cumplieron con su parte del plan aunque metieron a Happosai en una cueva para despues explotarlo,simplemente el espero a que Oroku saliera de la cueva para confrontarlo pero...sucedio algo que nadie tenia previsto,el mestro Sheng me conto que mi padre peleo hasta el final con Oroku hasta que en un descuido ¡¡¡ese maldito demonio lo asesino!!! Y de nuevo habia logrado escaparse

Ranma se acerco a Jen-shu tocandole el hombro para tratar de consolarlo

Ranma:siento mucho lo de tu padre Jen-shu, cuando tu te enteraste de todo eso debio ser muy duro para ti

Akane:no cabe duda de que es un ser maligno y muy peligroso

Jen-shu:sin duda lo es pero por eso es que ¡estoy aqui para derrotar a ese maldito!,para vengar a mi oadre y de esa forma evitar que alguien mas sufra lo que yo sufri desdei infancia

Cologne:lamento interrumpir Jen-shu pero acabo de notar un incremento de fuerza de Oroku,¡parece que quiere liberarse de ese Cuerpo a toda costa!

Jen-shu:muy bien en ese caso Ranma,Akane llevenme con Happosai es hora de.que ese demonio pague por todo lo que hizo

Ranma:entonces hay que aoresurarnos antes de que Oroku se libere

Mientras tanto en el dojo

Oroku:¡¡¡Maldición!!! Ese entrometido de Jen-shu esta dispuesto a asesinarme mientras esroy débil,pero no importa con este cuerpo tan poderoso no creo que pueda ganarme

Fin del capitulo 2


	3. Capitulo 3:El selló se Rompe

Capitulo 3:.El selló se rompe

Oroku:¡¡¡Maldición!!! Jen-shu esta acercandose al Dojo y parece que se ha fortalecido bastante desde nuestro ultimo encuentro,y al parecer se ha unido con otras dos presencias muy fuertes,no puedo perder mas el tiempo tengo que escapar ya

Oroku comenzo a manipular el cuerpo del maestro Happosai

Gemma:¿Maestro? ¿Porque esta levantado?

Soun:¿acaso ya se se siente mejor? por que si es a...

Happosai:¡¡¡FUERA DE MI CAMINO!!!

Happosai realizo su ataque Torbellino el cual impacto poderosamente contra Soun y Genma dejandolos fuera de combate,lo cual hizo qu el pudiera escapar de ahi,después de unos momentos Ranma,Akane y Jen-shu llegaron al dojo solo para ver que Oroku habia escapado y ademas habia lastimado a sus padres

Jen-shu:llegamos tarde ese demonio volvio a escaparse

Ranma:y por lo visto es muy fuerte hizo que los dos se desmayaran

Akane:tenemos que encontrarlo rapido antes de que lastime a mas gente

Jen-shu:tengo un plan para detenerlo,Ranma quiero que prepares dos baldes uno con agua fria y otro con agua caliente

Ranma y Akane se dirigierón al baño para traer el agua que Jen-shu les habia pedido

Akane:¿para que querra estos dos baldes de agua Jen-shu?

Ranma:No lo se...lo único que se me ocurre es que tal vez el también tenga una maldición de jusenkyo

Akane:¿crees que sea posible eso?

Ranma:estoy casi seguro de lo contrario no me explico por que quiere esta agua

Akane:tal vez no sea necesariamente por eso,tal vez Oroku es vulnerable al agua

Ranma:No lo creo pero de todas formas los baldes ya estan listos,sera mejor que vallamos con Jen-shu pronto

Jen-shu acompañado de Ranma y Akane comenzaron a buscar por todas partes hasta que unos gritos de chicas hicieron que por fin lo encontraran en la escuela Furinkan persiguiendo a un monton de chicas que trataban de escapar de el

Jen-shu:parece que lo que me dijo el maestro Sheng era cierto parece que Oroku tiene debilidad por las jóvenes hermosas menos mal que tome mis precauciones

Jen-shu lanzó desde la manga de su túnica unas cadenas que parecian estar hechas de energia que sujetaron a Oroku con fuerza

Oroku:¿que demonios es esto? ¡¡¡Sueltame ahora mismo!!!

Jen-shu sujeto las cadenas y arrastro a a Oroku con fuerza para después darle un golpe muy fuerte con su puño,el cual hizo que Oroku se enfureciera aun mas

Oroku:¿asi que quieres pelear? maldito,esta bien te matare igual que lo hice con tu padre

Jen-shu salto sobre Oroku lanzandole muchas navajas hechas de energía de un color verde,Oroku logro esquivar algunas pero despues de unos momentos los que impactaron contra el explotaron

Jen-shu:no tienes derecho a mencionar a mi padre maldito demonio asesinó

Oroku comenzo a formar con sus manos una esfera de energía de color oscura la cual despues lanzo contra Jen-shu

Oroku:¡¡¡Muere Maldito!!!

Jen-shu:si piensas vencerme con eso creeme que me has decepcionado ¡Raicez punzantes!

El suelo comenzo a temblar fuertemente y del Fondo de la tierra salieron poderosas raíces con espinas a su alrededor las cuales elevaron y sujetaron a Oroku y acto seguido comenzaron a absorber su energía,Jen-shu tomo el balde con agua fria y salto sobre una de las raices

Jen-shu:escuche que tienes una debilidad Oroku ¿Te molesta si lo compruebo?

Oroku:te han mentido yo no tengo ninguna debilidad

Jen-shu ignorando las palabras de Oroku vacío el balde de agua fria sobre el y lo que paso dejo a todos impactados

Ranma:No puede ser Jen-shu también...

Akane:pero...¿Porque?

Oroku:¿Como es que..? N..o...o no puede ser real lo que estoy viendo

Jen-shu tomo el cuerpo de Happosai y comenzo a sacar a Oroku de el con la ayuda de un talisman

Oroku:¡¡¡Noooo!!!

Jen-shu:bueno ya esta sellado y el maestro sheng tenia razón solo transformandome en una chica el vencer a Oroku seria muy facil

Ranma:¿en verdad sigues siendo tu Jen-shu?

Jen-shu: si solo lo dices por mi apariencia,entonces si sigo siendo Jen-shu

Akane:¿pero porqué te transformaste en chica?

Jen-shu:digamos que...tengo una maldición

Ranma:no crei que hubiera otra persona con el mismo problema que yo

Jen-shu:¿He? ¿Como que tu también tienes este problema? Acaso ¿tu también te transformas en chica con el agua fria?

Ranma tomo la poca agua fria que aun quedaba y la virtio sobre el

Ranma:lo ves yo también me transformo con el agua fria

Jen-shu:osea que ¿tu también fuiste a jusenkyo?

Ranma:si fui hace 2 años a ese lugar para entrenar pero como veras creo que fue una mala idea,pero bueno mejor cuentame porque fuiste a jusenkyo

Jen-shu:Digamos que...es una larga historia

Fín del capitulo 3


	4. Capitulo 4:El pasado de Jen-shu

Capitulo 4:el pasado de Jen-shu

Ranma:cuentame Jen-shu ¿porque tu fuiste a jusenkyo?

Jen-shu:bueno...veras...es complicado de explicar

Akane:aun no entiendo como es que tu tienes la misma maldición que Ranma

Jen-shu:digamos que el hecho de que me convierta en chica tiene un propósito

Ranma:no te entiendo explicate

Jen-shu:todo comenzo cuando fui a jusenkyo a entrenar

(Flash back)

Guia de jusenkyo:¡Bienvenido a las fosas encantadas de jusenkyo!

Jen-shu:¿Fosas encantadas? Pero...me dijeron que este era un lugar de entrenamiento

Guía de jusenkyo: y lo es las fosas encantadas hacen de este lugar un lugar para entrenar muy difícil y peligroso

Jen-shu:entiendo pero ¿como se supone que funcionan las fosas encantadas?

Guía de jusenkyo:bueno las fosas estan encantadas porque personas,criaturas o animales,se han ahogado en las fosas cada una cuenta una historia muy triste por ejemplo en esta fosa que esta aqui una jovencita se ahogo y perdió la vida aqui

Jen-shu:asi que una joven se ahogo aqui y... ¿que pasaria si una persona cae o se sumerge en esta fosa?

Guía de jusenkyo:bueno dicha persona tendrá que cargar con la maldición de que al entrar en contacto con el agua fria,su cuerpo sufrirá un cambio y se transformara en chica pero...

Jen-shu:gracias es todo lo que necesitaba saber

Jen-shu sin pensarlo salto hacia el estanque solo para salir de el mismo,completamente transformado en una chica delgada con lentes y cabello rojo

Jen-shu:mmmm...asi que resultó ser cierto

Guía de jusenkyo:¿pero que es lo que acaba de hacer?

Jen-shu:si el maestro tiene razón esta transformación me dara una gran ventaja al enfrentarme a ese demonio

Guía de jusenkyo:lo siento pero si va a hacer mal uso de su transformación,segun las reglas tendre que...

Jen-shu tomo por su camisa al guía y le dijo

Jen-shu:escuche bien si a usted no le importa que gente inocente muera y que ademas,el mundo que usted conoce sea conquistado por un maldito demonio psicopata,entonces haga lo que quiera conmigo

Guía de jusenkyo:b.b..bueno viendolo de esa manera creo que hare ua excepción con usted muchacho

(Fin del Flash back)

Ranma:entonces ¿te transformaste para poder enfrentar a Oroku?

Jen-shu:Oroku es como Happosai ambos tienen una debilidad por las jóvenes hermosas

Ranma:ahora me pregunto ¿quien de lo dos era el que queria tocar mi cuerpo cuándo me trasformo en chica?

Jen-shu:No puedo creer lo que me estas diciendo creo que por la conducta debio de ser Oroku el que queria tocarte,pero de cualquier forma jamás dejaria que me tocaran trasnformado en chica ya que es raro y ademas eso no se le hace ninguna persona

Ranma:no lo se parece que el viejo libidinoso encontro un amigo ideal para el incluso por lo que me dices parece que comparten los mismos ideales

Jen-shu:no lo creo puesto que Oroku es un demonio psicópata,malvado y sobre todo peligroso

Akane:por cierto ¿donde esta el?

Ranma:¿acaso lo destruiste? Jen-shu

Jen-shu:No lo he destruido solo lo selle en eate frasco

Oroku:¡¡¡dejame salir!!!

Jen-shu:encuanto pueda te sellare de nuevo maldito y esta vez no podras escaparte

Oroku:¿nisiquiera tienes el valor de matarme?

Jen-shu:creeme que me gustaria poder matarte pero eso solo me convertiria en un asesino como tu

Oroku:¡eres patético!

Jen-shu:di lo que quieras no vas a salir al mundo te quedaras para siempre en el plano espiritual

Ranma:odio interrumpir su discusión pero... si no vas a matar a Oroku entonces ¿de que sirvió todo tu entrenamiento?

Jen-shu:bueno no solo entrene para derrotar a Oroku,también entrene para fortalecer mi cuerpo ya que cuando era un niño mi cuerpo era muy frágil y debil,por lo que Sheng hablo con mi madre y despues de una difícil decisión mi madre dijo que entrenar artes marciales para aumentar mi fuerza y resistencia era lo mejor para mi

Akane:pero si estabas fortaleciendote con el entrenamiento ¿por que tienes esa mano metalica con garras?

Jen-shu:el accidente de mi mano ocurrio durante la fase final de mi entrenamiento

Ranma:¿y que fue lo que te paso?

Jen-shu:estaba aprendiendo a controlar un ataque llamado el Giro del dragón de fuego el cual es un ataque,que se controla usando tu aura de batalla,es una técnica mortal que es capaz de incinerar completamente a tu oponente,por suerte ese no fue mi caso ya que perdi el control de ataque y esta impacto contra mi cuerpo,por suerte logre crear un escudo con mi aura y esta redujo el daño del ataque aunque esta impacto contra mi mano,derritiendo completamente su piel

Ranma:¿y acaso tu mano no sano con el tiempo?

Jen-shu:no podia sanar ya que el ataque derritio un nervio en mi mano el cual permitia que mi piel volviera a regenerarse,Sheng vio mi herida y me dijo que esta era insanable,asi que lo que a mi se me ocurrió fue fundir mi mano con esta arma llamada garra de gato para que esta remplazara la piel que mi mano no tiene

Ranma:pero... ¿no crees que las garras son un problema en tu vida diaria?

Jen-shu:les he sacado provecho y son mas utiles de lo que parecen como son afiladas me ayudan a cocinar y a atacar con sigilo al enemigo ya que originalmente era un arma

Ranma:pero no creo que puedas sacarle tanto provecho para eso tendrias que ser muy veloz,en combate ya que al ser un arma muy visible es facil de esquívar un golpe

Jen-shu:bueno yo siempre fui muy rapido y agil asi que creeme que le he sacado provecho en combate

Ranma:tengo una idea ¿porque no tenemos un pequeño combate de prueba?

Jen-shu:¿estas seguro?

Ranma:claro que lo estoy el hecho de que sepas técnicas especiales no te hacen mas poderoso

Jen-shu:esta bien pero yo no te atacare,solo dejare que me ataques

Ranma:parece que eres bastante presumido espero que estes listo

Jen-shu:te equivocas Ranma jamás subestimo a un rival...

fin del capitulo 4


	5. Capitulo 5:La prometida de Jen-shu

Capitulo 5:La prometida de Jen-shu

Ranma comenzo a atacar a Jen-shu con golpes,pero de alguna forma Jen-shu lograba esquivar todos sus ataques Ranma continuaba atacando solo para tener el mismo resultado

Ranma:¿Como logra esquivar todos mis ataques?

Ranma uso el truco de las castañas en Jen-shu pero aun Jen-shu lograba ser mas rápido que el

Jen-shu:¿Asi que el truco de las castañas eh? Debo admitir que eres muy rapido pero no lo suficiente para mi

Ranma:¿Como es posible que te muevas tan rápido? ¿Acaso estas usando una tecnica especial?

Jen-shu:te equivocas Ranma no estoy usando ninguna tecnica o truco simplemente esta es mi velocidad

Jen-shu se acerco rápidamente a Ranma y antes de que este reaccionara le dio un golpe muy debil en el pecho

Ranma:¿Como es que...?

Jen-shu:si esto hubiera sido un combate real habrias perdido

Ranma:¡¡¡no juegues conmigo HYYYAAAA!!!

Jen-shu:parece que tu ataque es muy fuerte pero...¿que tal es tu defensa?

Jen-shu realizo el truco de las castañas en Ranma los golpes de Jen-shu eran demasiado rapidos,Ranma trataba de esquivar todos los golpes pero era imposible

Jen-shu:asi es como se realiza el verdarero truco de las castañas

Ranma:¡voy a vencerte a como de lugar!

Jen-shu:impresionante

Ranma trato de atacar a Jen-shu por lo menos una vez,pero siempre fallaba su fuerza y velocidad actual eran aun muy bajas para derrotar a Jen-shu,trato de siquiera tocarlo por un buen rato pero no era lo suficientemente rápido

Ranma:aah...aah..ah.ah como...es que..¿alcanzaste ese nivel de velocidad?

Jen-shu:ya te lo dije es solo el resultado de un duro entrenamiento,pero realmente admiro tu determinación y tu coraje me sorprendiste al no darte por vencido a pesar de que estabas en completa desventaja

Ranma:quiero pedirte algo Jen-shu

Jen-shu:¿y que es?

Ranma:¡por favor entrename!

Jen-shu:¿Que?

Ranma:Tu me has hecho reconocer que aun tengo mucho por aprender,y aunque odio admitirlo eres mejor que yo

Jen-shu:esta bien te entrenare,pero te advierto que el entrenamiento sera muy duro

Ranma:no me interesa debo fortalecerme a como de lugar

Akane:creo que deberíamos volver a casa

Ranma:si es lo mejor vamos

Akane:Ranma ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Ranma:¿que pasa Akane?

Akane:¿porque quieres fortalecerte aun mas?

Ranma:quiero fortalecerme por 2 sencillas razones

Akane:¿y cuales son?

Ranma:la primera es que,no soporto que alguien sea mejor que yo

Akane(pensando)Tipico de el simpre soberbio y presumido

Ranma:y la segunda es porque quiero asegurarme de que soy lo bastante fuerte para proteger a los que me importan y sobre todo a t...

Akane:¿Que? ¿Que hibas a decir?

Ranma:Nada ahora dejame en paz tonta

Akane:No di lo que hibas a decir de mi

Ranma:No voy a decirte nada niña poco atractiva

Akane:callate bobo

Ranma:lo ves siempre eres grosera conmigo

Akane:tu empezaste idiota

Despues de estar discutiendo durante todo el camino Ranma,Akane y Jen-shu se dirigieron al dojo Tendo y después de una breve platica con sus padres,el padre de Akane decidió que Jen-shu podria quedarse el tiempo que quisiera en el dojo,por lo que como agradecimiento Jen-shu comenzo a preparar la cena

Ranma:Jen-shu quiero decirte algo antes de que comienzes a preparar la cena

Jen-shu:¿y que es?

Ranma:pase lo que pase no dejes que Akane cocine algo,creeme es lo mejor para todos

Jen-shu un poco dudoso y extrañado accedio a la petición de Ranma

Akane:Jen-shu ¿vas preparar la cena? Puedo ayudarte

Jen-shu(pensando) deberia dejarla ayudarme,después de todo ¿que es lo peor que podria pasar? y ¿porqué Ranma estaba tan aterrado?

Jen-shu:si puedes ayudarme Akane,pero antes debo hacerte una pregunta

Akane:¿y cual es?

Jen-shu:¿por que Ranma me advirtio que no te dejará cocinar?

Akane:eso te dijo Ranma ese idiota,veras Jen-shu lo que pasa es que aveces cuando comienzo a cocinar confundo los ingredientes y muchas veces me equivoco en la receta pero en resumen no tengo la paciencia para cocinar

Jen-shu:ya entiendo entonces creo que yo puedo ayudarte con esos problemas no por nada soy un maestro cocinero

Akane comenzo a cocinar con la asesoria de Jen-shu quien frecuentemente tenia que corregirla por que tomaba los ingredientes incorrectos,pero despues de un largo tiempo de esfuerzo y trabajo Akane logro cocinar la cena para todos

Akane:al fin termine

Jen-shu:lo ves te dije que estabas en buenas manos Akane todo lo que cocinaste se ve muy bien

Akane:pero ahora solo falta que tenga buen sabor

Jen-shu:bueno entonces hay que probarlo ¿no?

Akane:no estoy muy segura ¿que pasa si sabe horrible?

Jen-shu:bueno entonces yo lo probare

Jen-shu tomo un poco de la comida y comenzo a degustarlo

Akane:¿y bien que tal sabe?

Jen-shu:si te soy sincero su sabor es ¡Fantástico! Parece que eres muy buena cocinera

Akane:¿Hablas enserio Jen-shu?

Jen-shu:claro que hablo enserio si sigues asi incluso creo que mejoraras mas con el tiempo

Akane:entonces siempre fui buena cocinera

Jen-shu:exacto solo nesecitas estar segura de lo ingredientes que usas ademas debés dejar de confundirlos,y yo tengo algo que va ayudarte con tu problema

Jen-shu saco de su tunica unos lentes de color rosa y se los coloco a Akane

Jen-shu:se llaman los lentes del aprendiz son lentes encantados que te permiten tener una mejor vista y te corrigen de ser necesario usalos cada vez que cocines

Akane:parecen que me seran muy utiles gracias Jen-shu

Jen-shu:ahora llamemos a todos a cenar

Todos tomaron asiento alrededor de la mesa

Akane y Jen-shu comenzaron a traer toda la comida,y cuando comenzaron a comer todos quedaron fascinados por el sabor de la comida

Ranma:¡la cena esta deliciosa! Si que eres un gran cocinero Jen-shu

Jen-shu:te agradezco el cumplido Ranma pero debo decirte que yo no cocine esta cena

Ranma:¿Como? Si no fuiste tu ¿entonces quien fue?

Jen-shu:fue Akane

Ranma:jajajaja no digas tonterías Jen-shu Akane jamas podria cocinar algo asi de sabroso

Jen-shu:no estoy mintiendo Akane se encargó de preparar la cena yo solo la ayude y la asesore

Ranma:pues la verdad no te creo nada

Akane:¿acaso dudas de que yo pueda cocinar bien idiota?

Ranma:no lo dudo te lo aseguro

Akane:¡¡¡Ranma me las vas a pagar!!!

Los dos estaban a punto de comenzar a pelear pero Jen-shu los separo

Jen-shu D:no esta vez no dejare que los dos peleen

Akane:¿pero que te paso?

Ranma:¿acaso te transformaste?

Jen-shu D:es cierto olvide mencinarles algo veran puedo transformarme en dragón

Soun:pero ¿como es eso posible Jen-shu?

Gemma:se supone que los dragones son criaturas muy poderosas y legendarias

Jen-shu:bueno el hermano de mi maestro tiene un amplio conocimiento sobre el mundo espiritual y gracias a un ritual antiguo, el encontro la menera de transformar a una persona en un dragón

Ranma:¿y cualquier persona puede transformarse?

Jen-shu:asi es cualquier persona puede transformarse en un dragón siguiendo el ritual,y lo mejor es que puedo transformarme a mi voluntad

Depronto una bola de fuego incandescente cayo a un lado del dojo causando un gran estruendo,por lo que todos fueron a ver que habia pasado

Jen-shu D:sabia que eras tu

Todos miraron el estanque donde se encontraba otro dragón

Jen-shu:solo tu podias encontrarme tan rapido mi amor

Ranma:¿mi amor?

Akane:Jen-shu ¿que es ese dragón?

Jen-shu D:ella es mi prometida Kumiko solo que esta transformada...

Fin del capitulo 5


	6. capitulo 6 (especial):Mi Demonio

Capitulo especial:Mi Demonio

Geng:el resultado fue como lo esperaba ahora solo falta confrontarlo (te espera una agradable sorpresa Jen-shu) HA,HA,HA,HA

Jen-shu se encontraba durmiendo pero una presencia oscura lo observaba listo para atacar

Jen-shu:¿que es esto? ¿donde estoy?

En la oscuridad una presencia lo observaba

Jen-shu:¿Quien eres? ¡Muestrate!

???:hola Jen-shu

Jen-shu:¿Como sabes mi nombre?

???:pues porque...¡¡¡SOY TU!!!

La oscura sombra empezo a reirse de una manera maniática y psicopata

Jen-shu respondio con un tono agresivo

¿Como que eres yo?

???:¿recuerdas lo que es la tristeza?

Jen-shu se encontraba en un trance

???:yo soy tu miedo tu ira tu dolor tu sufrimiento tus pesadillas tu tristeza tu depresión soy toda tu energía negativa yo soy JEN-SHUK

Jen-shuk empieza a extrangular a Jen-shu

Jen-shuk:eso es siente miedo con esto me alimento y te dire algo todo lo que,amas todo lo que quieres,todas las personas que te rodean yo me encargare de destruirlas todo lo que te importa HA,HA,HA,HA,HA

Jen-shu responde entre lagrimas con un tono asustado

Jen-shu:NO,NO,NO puedes no te lo permitire

Jen-shuk:¡¡¡callate!!! Ambos sabemos que tu eres un ser patetico y debil no eres nada y nunca lo seras eres solamente un pedazo de escoria en este mundo y si no fuera a si yo no existiria y ahora mismo me encargare de ti

Depronto ese oscuro lugar comenzo a resplandecer de una forma muy intensa la fuerza de Jen-shuk estaba siendo desafiada

Jen-shuk:¿queeeee? ¡No puede ser! ¡¡¡Noooooo!!!

???:¡¡¡¡dejalo en paz!!!

???:¿estas bien?

Jen-shu:creo que si gracias...¿Que? ¿Tu eres?

???:ji,ji,ji hola hermano

Jen-shu:¿Como es posible? Se supone que tu eres parte de mi de mi maldición tu no eres real Jen-ku

Jen-ku:claro que lo soy hermano soy parte de ti he convivido contigo tanto tiempo que incluso comparto cosas contigo como gustos habilidades y entre otras cosas incluso tengo mi propia personalidad

Jen-shu:no lo entiendo

Jen-ku:es normal pero ademas debes saber que no soy solo yo quien es real tu amigo Ranma tambien tiene su contraparte y se llama Ranko ambas convivimos con ustedes y somos mejores amigas

Jen-shu:pero si tu eres real eso quiere decir que las premoniciones...

Jen-ku:ahora no te preocupes por eso hermano todo se aclarara en su momento ahora disculpame pero debo irme

Jen-shu:espera...¿Cuando te volvere a ver?

Jen-ku:pronto nos veremos,hermano pronto...

Jen-shu despierta mas que sorprendido

Jen-shu:ahora veo que es lo que queria Geng de mi tendre que enfrentarme a Jen-shuk y debo vencerlo

Jen-shuk:pronto nos enfrentaremos Jen-shu no te preocupes

Jen-shu:no te tengo miedo te encontrare y te vencere no me importa lo que me pase...


	7. Cap 7:el duro entrenamiento de Ranma

La Eterna Maldición

Cap 7:El Duro Entrenamiento de Ranma Comienza

Despues de que Ranma y Akane quedaran en shock al ver a la prometida de Jen-shu llamada Kumiko Jen-shu y su prometida los cargaron devuelta a la mesa para explicar todo

Jen-shu:¿Se sienten mejor ahora?

Ranma y Akane:si un poco gracias Jen-shu

Ranma:bueno Jen-shu explicanos como es que tienes una prometida

Akane:si ademas ¿donde se conocieron?

Genma:tienes mucho por explicar

Soun:asi es

Jen-shu:bueno todo comenzo...

Kumiko:tranquilo amor yo les explicare todo

Jen-shu:gracias cariño (le besa la frente)

Ranma:por lo visto se quieren mucho

Kumiko:asi es

Kumiko bueno todo comenzo cuando paseaba por las montañas en mi forma de Dragón yo volaba tranquilamente hasta que Jen-shu en su forma de Dragón choco contra mi,después me levanto y me preguntó si estaba bien desde que lo vi supe que fue amor a primera vista

Jen-shu:después de eso conversamos un poco y me dijo que era princesa del reino de los Dragones en las montañas dijo que queria que fuera su prometido y me llevó con su padre

Kumiko:mi padre el Rey Fafnir aceptó con gusto aun sabiendo que Jen-shu no era un Dragón si no un humano despues de todo mi padre siempre quiere mi felicidad

Jen-shu:al principio no me gusto nada la idea pero con el tiempo conoci mejor a Kumiko y me enamoré de ella ahora ella es mi prometida

Ranma:(sorprendido)vaya si que tienen una gran historia de amor

Akane:pues a mi me parece una historia muy bella

Kumiko:verdad que si nuestra historia de amor es muy hermosa

Jen-shu:es verdad yo pienso que deberian demostrar sus sentimientos al igual que nosotros ¿no crees Ranma?

Ranma:(apenado) ¿a que te refieres?

Kumiko:(sarcastica)por favor Ranma no seas timido uno puede darse cuenta del amor tan grande que sientes por Akane

Jen-shu:también tu Akane se nota mucho jeje

Ranma:(nervioso)¡No es cierto!

Akane:(nerviosa)¡Ranma tiene Razón! solo N,no,no Nosotros

Ranma:mejor me voy a dormir

Akane:yo también

Jen-shu:es buena idea Ranma después de todo mañana inicia tu entrenamiento

Ranma y Akane suben las escaleras para irse a dormir a sus cuartos

Genma:cielos Jen-shu eres todo un caballero tienes una prometida muy linda y la quieres y la respetas

Soun:como me gustaria que la relación de Ranma y Akane fuera igual señor saotome

Jen-shu:no se preocupe señor Tendo despues de todo se aman

Kumiko:solo de manera distinta

Todos se fueron a dormir,después Jen-shu entro a las 4 de la mañana a la habitación de Ranma y lo despertó

Jen-shu:despierta Ranma es hora de entrenar

Ranma:¿que? Ha esta hora tan pronto

Jen-shu:asi es después de todo el entrenamiento es muy duro

Ranma:esta bien Jen-shu vamos

Por otro lado Kumiko despertó a Akane para entrenarla también

Jen-shu:Bueno Ranma para iniciar tu entrenamiento debes incrementar tu velocidad

Ranma:eso parece fácil

Jen-shu:eso espero bueno colocate enfrente de mi a una distancia lejana

Ranma:esta bien

Jen-shu saco un instrumento musical llamado Gu Quin y empezo a tocarlo

Ranma:(pensando)¿esto es parte del entrenamiento? Espero tenga algo de desafiante

Jen-shu:¡quiero que te concentres Ranma no pierdas de vista mis movimientos!

Ranma:esta bien

Jen-shu siguio tocando hasta que de pronto saco una espada y la lanzo contra Ranma

Ranma pudo esquivarla fácilmente pero a medida que Jen-shu tocaba sacaba aun mas armas y las lanzaba hacia Ranma

Ranma:(pensando)ya veo ese instrumento debe ser especial a medida que lo toca saca aun mas armas y me las Arroja

Jen-shu:lo estas haciendo muy bien Ranma si logras acercarte asi a mi habras pasado esta prueba

A Ranma le costaba trabajo acercarse cada vez mas a Jen-shu pues las armas venian cada vez mas Rapido hacia el hasta que después de un tiempo por fin logro Acercarse lo suficiente para poder pasar la prueba

Ranma:(cansado) estoy exhausto

Jen-shu:no importa lo hiciste muy bien pero...

Jen-shu mojó a Ranma con agua fría

Ranma:(molesto)¿porque hiciste eso?

Jen-shu:para completar tu entrenamiento debes fortalecerte también como chica para no tener ninguna desventaja repetiremos el ejercicio pero ahora lo haras como chica para Fortalecerte aun mas y incrementar tu velocidad,no te preocupes yo también me transformare en chica para no darte desventaja pasame el agua fria

Mientras tanto Kumiko ayudaba a Akane a incrementar su fuerza

Kumiko:lo haces muy bien Akane

Akane:¿Enserio lo crees? Ahhhhh ¿Podemos descansar un poco por favor?

Kumiko:claro Akane

Akane:oye Kumiko...

Kumiko:¿Huh? Que Akane

Akane:¿Como era Jen-shu cuando lo conocistes?

Kumiko:si te soy sincera recuerdo que era un chico muy solitario y triste

Akane:bueno es comprensible despues de todo paso por muchas cosas tristes

Kumiko:si la verdad lo es de hecho tengo una foto de nosotros de cuando por fin aceptamos ser novios

Akane:(sorprendida)valla se ve muy contento Jen-shu es mas nisiquiera trae puesto sus lentes

Kumiko:asi es de hecho ese dia me dijo que era la primera vez que sonreia asi desde hace mucho tiempo

Akane:¿y conoces su maldición? De convertirse en chica con el agua fria

Kumiko:claro que si pero no me importa yo aun asi lo amo con todo mi corazón asi como tu amas a Ranma

Akane:(apenada)¡¡No es cierto!!

Kumiko:como tu digas Akane Hehehe

Ranma:cielos estoy muy cansado

Jen-shu:muy bien Ranma progresas rapido es hora del siguiente paso de tu entrenamiento el equilibrio,quero que me intentes atacarme mientras mantienes un pie en alto,espero estes listo Ranma

Ranma:tenlo por hecho ¡¡¡vamos!!!...

Fin del capitulo 7


	8. cap 8:Ranma y su gran poder oculto

Cap 8:Ranma y su gran poder oculto

Jen-shu se encontraba entrenando a Ranma en el dojo mientras Akane y Kumiko preparaban el desayuno

Ranma:¡¡¡Toma esto!!! Hyya

Jen-shu:bien Ranma vas mejorando poco a poco

Ranma:no hables y sigamos entrenando

Jen-shu:aun eres muy lento Ranma es muy facil esquivar todos tus golpes

Ranma:(molesto)no me subestimes toma esto ¡¡¡Hya!!!

Ranma al atacar a Jen-shu con su puño no se dio cuenta de que utilizo su Aura de batalla para crear un golpe devastador que destrozo una gran parte del terreno de entrenamiento

Ranma:(sorprendido)¿Huh? Ese no fue un ataque normal ¿que sucedio?

Jen-shu:(alegre) JAJAJA,crei que tardarias mas en despertar tu Aura de batalla

Akane:vengan esta listo el desayuno

Jen-shu:si Akane ahora vamos,vayamos a desayunar Ranma

Ranma:si(pensando)a que se referirá Jen-shu con el Aura de batalla creo que se lo preguntare despues

Todos se sentaron en la mesa y empezaron a comer hasta que...

Happosai:(molesto)¡¡¡Tu!!!

Genma:cielos creo que el maestro esta muy molesto

Soun:y creo que esta molesto contigo Jen-shu

Happosai:asi que te llamas Jen-shu jovencito jeje ¡¡¡te hare pagar por golpearme de esa manera!!!

Happosai comenzo a elevar su aura de batalla hasta el maximo poder

Jen-shu:asi que quiere pelear bueno esta bien

Ranma:ten cuidado Jen-shu ese viejo es muy fuerte

Jen-shu:He eso esta por verse

Happosai se abalanzó contra Jen-shu para atacarlo con toda su fuerza pero...

Happosai:¿que?como pudo atacarme sin que lo viera hay que dolor

Soun:(sorprendido)¿alguien vio lo que paso?

Genma:fue demasiado rapido

Ranma:yo tampoco pude verlo

Kumiko:yo si lo vi

Todos:¿enserio?

Kumiko:veran,cuando el maestro Happosai intento atacar a Jen-shu,Jen-shu realizo un movimiento muy rapido de su mano con el cual le dio 60 golpes muy rapidos y fuertes al maestro por eso salio volando y choco con la pared

Jen-shu:es cierto,a decir verdad maestro Happosai crei que seria mucho mas desafiante

Happosai:Grrrrr niño presumido toma esto

Jen-shu:aun muy lento

Happosai:a ver que te parece esto ¡¡¡Torbellino!!!

Jen-shu:no me ganara con ese ataque ¡¡¡Ciclón de Dragón!!!

Happosai:(sorprendido)ese ataque solo lo puede hacer ¡¡¡No!!! No acaso ¿eres discipulo del maestro Sheng?

El ciclón de Dragón choco con el torbellino de Happosai y lo destruyo después el ciclón impacto contra Happosai dejandolo muy lastimado

Happosai:¡¡¡AAARGH!!!creo que me voy a desmayar

Jen-shu:ahora que esta desmayado le aplicare la Moxibustion debilitante,esta listo ahora todo esta bien

Ranma:(sorprendido)como lograste vencerlo tan facilmente ¿que clase de entrenamiento tuviste Jen-shu?

Genma:¿Como puede ser que siendo tan joven pudiste ganarle como si nada?

Jen-shu:bueno el maestro Sheng era el maestro de artes marciales mas poderoso que haya existido deben saber que la abuela cologne,Happosai y el resto de los maestros ancianos fueron discipulos del maestro Sheng por eso tienen una extraordinaria fuerza

Soun:cielos el maestro Sheng debio ser demasiado poderoso

Akane:pero porque le quitaste la fuerza al maestro ¿no bastaba con solo derrotarlo?

Ranma:a mi me parece que se lo merece después de todo sufri mucho por su culpa

Jen-shu:bueno sigamos comiendo

Ranma:a proposito Jen-shu que fue ese ataque que realice con mi puño creo mencionaste que tenia que ver con el aura de batalla

Jen-shu:bueno Ranma veras,el aura de batalla es la energía que esta en tu interior como ya lo sabras pero tambien tiene mas fueza de lo que podrías imaginar y como puedo ver tu aura es muy poderosa eso significa que progresamos rapido

Ranma:ya veo entonces dare lo mejor de mi en el entrenamiento

Jen-shu:a propósito ¿saben de una escuela preparatoria que este cerca de aqui? Ya que pienso quedarme un tiempo y quisiera continuar con mis estudios y ,no se preocupe señor Tendo le pagaré hospedaje si es necesario

Soun:no te preocupes Jen-shu puedes quedarte aqui despues de todo tu padre nos ayudo demasiado en el pasado no te preocupes

Jen-shu:bueno esta bien pero aun asi quisiera pagarle de algun modo

Kumiko:bueno como conozco a mi amor y se que buscara una manera de pagarles tomen este saco pequeño por favor como agradecimiento

Al abrir el saco se encontraron con que tenia en su interior distintas joyas y metales preciosos

Genma:(sorprendido)Kumiko¿de donde sacaste todas estas cosas tan caras y valiosas?

Kumiko:en el reino de los Dragones abundan pero para nosotros no valen nada y veo qué en su mundo son muy valiosos aai que tomenlo como muestra de agradecimiento

Soun:esta bien Kumiko lo aceptaremos

Akane:oye Jen-shu ¿Porque no entras a estudiar a la escuela Furinkan ahi estudiamos Ranma y yo?

Jen-shu:estas segura Akane dime¿,es un lugar tranquilo para estudiar?

Ranma:estoy seguro que si Jen-shu ya que las cosas extrañas solo me pasan a mi

Akane:si Jen-shu entra con nosotros a la escuela sera interesante

Jen-shu:esta bien ingresare a la escuela Furinkan con ustedes

Ranma:¿pero a que año ingresaras?

Jen-shu:al tercero ya que ya curse los dos años anteriores en China y solo me falta este año para acabar mis estudios,no creo que sea problema ingresar para mi ya que era un alumno dotado en mi anterior escuela

Ranma:entonces creo que te ira muy bien,bueno termine gracias estuvo delicioso

Jen-shu:también yo gracias, muy bien Ranma sigamos entrenando

Ranma:si

Kumiko:ves Akane de nuevo le gusto tu comida a Ranma

Akane:creo que si y mucho (pensando)vaya si que he mejorado mucho ahora probara todo lo que le cocine que bien

Jen-shu:muy bien Ranma como tu siguiente parte del entrenamiento quiero que intentes golpearme mientras estamos en este lugar que construi que se parece a jusenkyo las reglas son simples si caes en el agua fallas pero si te mantienes arriba como sea no fallaras,listo atacame

Ranma:esta bien(pensando) vaya este lugar si que parece a jusenkyo pero los palos enterrados en el agua son mas delgados creo que son asi para que aprenda a mantener el equlibrio bueno no importa

Ranma:toma esto Jen-shu

Ranma de nuevo desperto su aura de combate y lo dirio a su puño de nuevo causando un ataque aun mas devastador que el anterior

Jen-shu:(pensando)aunque aun le falta velocidad debo admitir que tiene una fuerza descomunal en su aura de batalla cuando decida enfrentarme a el sera muy interesante

Mientras tanto en otra habitación Oroku planeaba como escapar

Oroku:Grrrr ¡Maldición! No crei que fuera tan fuerte este sello no podre salir por mi cuenta no tengo elección tendre que llamar a mi sirviente para que me saque de aqui...

Fin del capitulo 8


	9. cap 9:Ranma vs Jen-shu

Capitulo 9:El Gran Combate Ranma vs Jen-shu

Ranma y Jen-shu se encontraban terminando de entrenar,por lo que Ranma decidio descansar en el techo viendo las estrellas y Jen-shu lo siguió y comenzaron a conversar

Jen-shu:estas mejorando demasiado rapido Ranma tu fuerza como chico y chica se ha equilibrado bastante bien,aunque sigues siendo mas fuerte como chico tu velocidad tambien se ha incrementado bastante estoy orgulloso de ti

Ranma:¿Lo dices enserio?,bueno debo admitir que el entrenamiento no es nada fácil aún estoy adolorido y me siento muy cansado y el solo recordar que mañana inician las clases otra vez me dan ganas de dormir por un dia entero

Jen-shu:te entiendo después de todo el entrenamiento del maestro Sheng no es nada sencillo aun recuerdo cuando me sentia igual que tu hehe

Ranma:oye Jen-shu queria preguntarte algo

Jen-shu:¿Que quieres preguntarme?

Ranma:si puedes transformarte en Dragón y dices que puedes volar ¿por que no vamos volando a china para deshacernos de esta maldición?

Jen-shu:entiendo quieres ir por el agua del estanque del hombre ahogado ¿verdad?

Ranma:asi es dime ¿puedes?

Jen-shu:lamento decirte esto pero efectivamente podemos ir a china pero no resolvera nada

Ranma:(molesto) ¡Como que no resolvera nada!

Jen-shu:veras el guia de jusenkyo olvido mencionarles algo muy importante,el agua del hombre ahogado surtira efecto pero tambien te condenara porque...al caerte agua fria no seras tu porque sacara el lado malvado de tu interior

Ranma:(sorprendido)pero... eso ¿como es posible?

Jen-shu:como recordarás en la leyenda se dice que del estanque encantado salieron hombres malvados por lo tanto serias tu mismo en cuanto la forma física,pero tus pensamientos serian totalmente malvados y podrías hacer daño a la gente,que quieres

Ranma:(desanimado)ya veo bueno parece que tendre que quedarme asi por toda mi vida

Jen-shu:no te desanimes Ranma en mi visita a jusenkyo tome unos libros antiguos puede ser que encuentre una forma de deshacer la maldición no perdamos la esperanza Ranma

Ranma:que bien puede ser que encuentres una solución en esos libros,bueno yo me voy a dormir ¿no vienes?

Jen-shu:no quiero quedarme aqui arriba un rato mas

Ranma:como quieras buenas noches

Jen-shu:(pensando)por alguna Razón no me siento tranquilo siento como si algo terrible fuera a pasar pero debe ser solo mi imaginación al menos espero que solo sea eso

Despues de un rato Jen-shu bajo del techo y caminaba a su cuarto cuando...

Jen-shu:¿Huh?¿Kumiko que haces despierta aun?

Kumiko:solo regresaba de hacer algo jiji

Jen-shu:Amor te conozco esa risita tuya me dice que hiciste algo dime que fue lo que hiciste ahora

Kumiko:esta bien amor miralo tu mismo

Kumiko abrió la puerta del cuarto de Akane lentamente y le dijo a Jen-shu que mirara

Jen-shu:(sorprendido)¿pero que?

Kumiko:lindo no te parece

Jen-shu:pero ¿como pudiste meter a Ranma en el cuarto de Akane?

Kumiko:con magia jiji

Jen-shu:bueno debo admitir que se ven muy lindos abrazados juntos eso demuestra que se aman mucho

Kumiko:también desde que los puse juntos en la cama no han dejado de balbucear Ranma,Akane

Jen-shu:bueno dejémoslos en paz ya quiero ver la cara que ponen mañana los dos jeje

Jen-shu y kumiko se fueron a dormir pero alguien seguia despierto

Oroku:Geng,Geng ¡¡¡responde inutil!!!

???:amo Oroku es ¿usted de verdad?

Oroku:claro que lo soy idiota

???:que alegría tener noticias de usted señor de las tinieblas amo de las pesadillas...

Oroku:¡¡¡Callate!!! Escucha con atención Geng nesecito que vengas por mi usa tu forma fisica y liberame lo mas rapido posible

???:como usted ordene señor

La noche paso con tranquilidad despues de un rato todos comenzaron a despertar

Akane:que bien dormi...¿Que? ¿Ranma que haces aqui?

Ranma:¿Huh?...¿Queee? No puede ser con razon me sentí tan calmado

Akane:(apenada)contesta Ranma ¿que haces en mi cuarto?

Ranma:(apenado)no es lo que parece Akane yo solo digo yo no es que

Akane:(molesta)largo de aqui

Ranma:(pensando)que pudo pasar anoche lo ultimo que recuerdo es que me fui a mi cuarto a dormir me pregunto que pudo suceder eso explica por que senti que abrazaba a alguien aunque debo admitir que se sintio muy bien el poder estar junto a Akane

Akane:(pensando)que pudo pasar como es que no me di cuenta de su presencia eso explica porque me senti tan tranquila anoche y por eso senti que me abrazaban es curioso porque estaba soñando con Ranma y... me senti muy bien al sentir el calor de Ranma

Kumiko:buenos dias corazón

Jen-shu:Buenos dias Kumiko

Kumiko:toma Jen-shu te hice una nueva túnica

Jen-shu:es muy hermosa voy a probarmela ahora mismo

Kumiko:como quieras cuando termines dile a Akane y Ranma que bajen a desayunar

Despues de un rato todos bajaron a desayunar

Soun:este desayuno esta muy bueno

Genma:si Kumiko te quedo muy sabroso

Kumiko:gracias

Ranma:oye Jen-shu y esa nueva túnica?

Jen-shu:me la acaba de regalar Kumiko ella misma la hizo

Akane:te quedo muy bonita Kumiko ojala yo pudiera hacer cosas asi

Kumiko:si gustas puedo enseñarte Akane

Akane:de verdad gracias Kumiko

Despues de un rato todos acabaron de desayunar

Akane:ya es hora de irnos apresurate Ranma Jen-shu nos esta esperando

Ranma:ya voy

Ranma,Akane y Jen-shu empezaron a caminar a la escuela

Ranma:Jen-shu quiero preguntarte algo

Jen-shu:que pasa Ranma

Ranma:¿sabes si Kumiko uso su magia para que yo entrara en el cuarto de Akane?

Jen-shu:bueno no puedo mentirte si tuvo que ver ella mira hasta les tomo una foto

Ranma:(si Akane ve esa foto yo...)¡¡¡dame esa foto Jen-shu!!!

Jen-shu:no lo creo Ranma primero alcanzame Ha,ha

Ranma:rayos ya veras Jen-shu ven aquí

Akane:¿que les pasa a ustedes dos?esperenme

Jen-shu:aun eres muy lento Ranma jeje

Ranma:asi es pero por eso tambien soy sorpresivo

Jen-shu:espera Ranma nos vamos a caer

Splash

Akane:¿donde estan? ¿Huh?

Jen-shu:te dije que no caeriamos

Ranma:callate tu empezaste

Akane:¡¡¡basta!!! Ustedes dos dejen de pelear y vamonos o llegaremos tardé

Ranma:Akane no es mejor que vayamos por agua caliente con el doctor Tofu

Akane:no podemos salio de vacaciones con Kasumi ayer

Jen-shu:bueno tendremos que esperar hasta llegar a la escuela

Akane:bueno entonces demonos prisa

Despues de unos minutos llegaron a la escuela y fueron a la enfermería por agua caliente

Akane:se calentara dentro de unos minutos

Ranma:bueno estaremos bien mientras no aparezca...

???:Akane Tendo mi amor he venido por ti

Ranma:¡Maldición! Es kuno

Jen-shu:¿quien es Kuno?

Kuno:Akane Tendo y la chica del cabello de fuego que felicidad ver a mis dos amores juntos

Akane:¿que haces aqui Kuno? Tu ya no estudias aqui

Kuno:solo vine a despedirme de...esperen quien es esa hermosa chica de lentes y cabello rojo en forma de punta

Akane:¿cual chica?

Ranma:(no puedo creer que este enamorado tambien de Jen-shu pero bueno es la oportunidad perfecta para vengarme)su nombre es Jen-ku Kuno

Kuno:Jen-ku es un hermoso nombre tengo que invitarla a salir

Ranma:intentalo kuno jajaja

Akane:(le da un golpe en la cabeza a Ranma)porque le dices eso a Kuno que no ves que Jen-shu puede molestarse y lastimar a kuno

Ranma:no me importa lo que le pase a kuno pero Jen-shu me la debía

Akane:vallamos a ver que pasa

Jen-shu:muy buen casi esta caliente

Kuno abraza por sorpresa a Jen-shu

Kuno:donde estuviste toda mi vida mi chica de lentes

Jen-shu:que te pasa yo ni siquiera te conozco

Kuno abrazaba tan fuerte a Jen-shu que accidentalmente le toco sus pechos

Jen-shu:(furioso)¡¡¡no me gusta que me toquen asi!!!

Jen-shu saco volando a kuno y se transformó en Dragón despues tomó a kuno por el cuello y lo levanto

Akane:lo ves Ranma te dije que se enfadaria mucho

Ranma:no pense que tanto

Kuno:sueltame tengo que encontrar a la chica de lentes

Jen-shu:yo soy la personalidad que vive dentro de esa chica y te dire algo,si vuelves a venir aqui es mas si te volvemos a ver por otro lado de la ciudad te encontraremos y nos comeremos tus brazos y tus dos piernas y te arrancaremos la cara de la cabeza hasta que seas una cosa sin brazos ni piernas que rueda como una hoja al viento

en ese momento Jen-shu suelta a kuno y se destransforma

Jen-shu:¿entendiste?

Kuno:¿Donde esta ese dragón? De seguro me tuvo miedo si fue eso

Ranma:nunca aprende ese kuno

Akane:que distraido

Kuno:ahora que todo paso permiteme presentarme soy Kuno Tatewaki el lider del equipo de kendo el rayo azul de la escuela furinkan y por lo que me dijeron tu debes de ser Jen-ku a tus ordenes preciosa

Jen-shu:no me interesa quien seas mejor olvidate de mi

Kuno:tu belleza al hablar es celestial no puedo olvidarme de ti te amo

Jen-shu vuelve a golpear a kuno

Jen-shu:que tipo tan pesado menos mal el agua caliente esta lista ahora puedo volver a ser yo,toma Ranma aqui esta el agua

Ranma:bien por fin soy yo otra vez

Kuno:bueno Akane Tendo solo vine adespedirme de ti me ire con toda mi famila a vivir un tiempo a china eso quiere decir que el antiguo director volvera a la escuela eso era todo adios querida

Ranma:yo te ayudo a irte kuno

Ranma golpea a kuno y lo saca volando

Kuno:olvide decirte que Nabiki se va conmigo

Akane:¿Que dijo?

Jen-shu:creo que nada importante

Bueno vamos a nuestros salones

Ranma y Akane entraron a su salón y tomaron asiento

Profesor:buenos dias muchachos quiero presentarles a su nuevo compañero es originario de china su nombre es Jen-shu pasa por favor

Ranma y Akane:¿Jen-shu?

Ukyo:¿lo conocen?

Ranma:bueno si es nuestro amigo

Akane:llegó aqui por culpa de un dios demonio es una larga historia

Ukyo:por su apariencia se nota que practica artes marciales y se ve muy fuerte

Ranma:estas en lo correcto Ukyo actualmente esta entrenandome es tan fuerte que pudo derrotar a Happosai sin el mas minimo esfuerzo

La clase continuo con normalidad y pudo notarse que Jen-shu es un estudiante muy inteligente y aplicado despues de un tiempo fue la hora de descanso y todos salieron del salón

Akane:me impresionas Jen-shu no pense que fueras tan aplicado

Ranma:Gracias Akane

Ukyo:Hola Jen-shu Ranma me conto sobre ti es un gusto conocerte espero que seamos amigos

Jen-shu:es un gusto Ukyo claro que podemos ser amigos

Ranma:bueno vayamos a comer algo tengo mucha hambre

Ranma y los demas comenzaron a comer

Ukyo:oye Jen-shu ¿eres tan fuerte como dice Ranma?

Jen-shu:soy fuerte pero no es bueno alardear sobre tu fuerza

Akane:y tu Ranma ya¿crees poderle hacer frente a Jen-shu?

Ranma:eso lo averiguaremos ahora mismo vamos Jen-shu

Jen-shu:¿Estas seguro Ranma no creo que estes listo aun?

Ranma:estoy seguro que si desde hace tiempo quiero probar tus fuerzas conmigo vamos al patio de la escuela

Jen-shu:esta bien Ranma

Ya escucharon dicen que Ranma va a pelear contra Jen-shu es ¿enserio? Vallamos a ver despues de un rato toda la escuela se entero del combate y se reunieron en el patio

Cologne:creo que llegue justo a tiempo

Akane:abuela ¿que hace aqui?

Cologne:no me perderia este combate por nada del mundo(pensando) sera interesante ver pelear a lo elegidos

Ukyo:con toda esta gente reunida vendere mucho que bien

Jen-shu:sigo creeyendo que no estas listo Ranma aun hay tiempo de retractarte

Ranma:no hay necesidad Jen-shu estoy listo

Jen-shu:como quieras

El combate inicia Ranma trata de golpear a Jen-shu pero es muy lento para Jen-shu Jen-shu ataca a Ranma con el ciclón de Dragón el cual enviste a Ranma con mucha fuerza pero justo en ese instante Ranma despierta su aura de batalla y empieza a atacar a Jen-shu con el truco de las castañas Jen-shu intenta cubrirse pero Ranma se vuelve mas rapido que el entonces Jen-shu empieza a verse debil por lo que Ranma decide usar el huracán de tigre...


	10. Capitulo 10

Capitulo 10:El Gran Combate Ranma vs Jen-shu parte 2

Jen-shu:(pensando)Ranma se a fortalecido no crei que lograria despertar su aura de batalla tan pronto pero llego la hora de dejar de probarlo esta vez si peleare enserio

Ranma:crei que seria mas tardado nuestro combate Jen-shu pero por lo visto yo ganare ¡¡¡Huracan de Tigre!!!

Jen-shu:¿eso crees?

Ranma:¿Huh?

Jen-shu comenzo a elevar su aura de energía y se preparo para contraatacar

Jen-shu:veamos si puedes contrarrestar esto Ranma ¡¡¡Esfera sombra!!!

Ranma:claro que puedo no me importa ese ataque

Jen-shu y Ranma lanzaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo pero Ranma era el mas sorprendido pues la esfera sombra de Jen-shu absorbió por completo su ataque

Ranma:como es posible

Jen-shu:concentrate Ranma o te atacare

Jen-shu empezo a golpear a Ranma con el truco de las castañas pero al mismo tiempo Ranma intentaba cubrirse con el mismo ataque

Jen-shu realizo el ataque de los 60 golpes que hizo con el maestro y saco volando a Ranma

Cologne:con que Jen-shu aprendio ese ataque

Akane:¿que es ese Ataque abuela?

Cologne:es el ataque de los 60 golpes sombra, una tecnica de hace 4000 años se le llama golpe sombra puesto que el ataque se hace a gran velocidad que parece que tu sombra tambien ataca

Akane:esto es malo si Ranma sigue asi perdera

Ranma:¡no me importa que fuerte sea tu ataque jamas me dare por vencido Jen-shu! Toma esto ¡¡¡Dragón volador!!!

Cologne:Ranma fue muy listo esta vez sin darse cuenta mientra Jen-shu atacaba a Ranma el lo seguia en forma de espiral para poder hacer el Dragón volador

El ataque de Ranma fue tan fuerte que incluso desprendio fragmentos de rocas del suelo

Jen-shu:rayos como no me di cuenta de ese ataque pero no importa aun puedo contrarestarlo ¡¡¡Pulso Dragón!!!

El ataque de Jen-shu fue tan poderoso que destruyo por completo el Dragón volador y impacto fuertemente contra Ranma dejándolo muy lastimado

Jen-shu:ya no te levantes Ranma como te dige aun no estas listo sera mejlr por tu bien que...

Ranma:¡¡¡Guarda silencio!!! No voy a Rendirme tan facil

Cologne:es increible despues de recibir ese ataque tan fuerte Ranma pudo levantarse

Akane:pero esta muy lastimado mejor pare la pelea abuela

Cologne:no hay necesidad Ranma esta bien y su aura de batalla esta aumentando

Jen-shu:si no quieres rendirte tendre que terminarlo yo toma esto Ranma con este ataque quedaras desmayado

Ranma:ya te lo dije Jen-shu ¡¡¡no pienso Rendirme!!! ¡¡¡Ahhhhh!!!

Cologne:no puede ser aprendio el giro del dragón de fuego

Akane:¿giro del dragón de fuego que es eso?

Cologne:estas por observarlo Akane

Ranma uso toda su aura de batalla y la lanzo en una forma de Dragón contra Jen-shu el ataque golpeo fuertemente a Jen-shu el ataque comenzo a dar vueltas en el aire hasta que impacto contra Jen-shu

Ranma:lo logre derrote a Jen-shu

Akane:estoy muy feliz por Ranma se esforzo mucho

Una gran multitud fue al lugar donde estaba Ranma para felicitarlo entre ellos Akane,Ukyo y Cologne

Cologne:fue un combate sorprendente Ranma te felicito debes sentirte feliz aprendiste ademas un nuevo movimiento

Ukyo:estuviste increible Ranma

Akane:Ranma que bueno que estes bien estaba muy preocupada por ti

Ranma:¿enserio Akane?

Akane:(pensando)por alguna Razón noto mas cariñoso a Ranma ¿porque sera?

Ranma toma por sorpresa a Akane y la abraza Akane al principio se molesta pero despues se sonroja y se siente muy feliz Ranma toma las manos de Akane y la mira a los ojos

Ranma:Akane yo...

Ukyo:(molesta)dejen su lado romantico aun lado ¿alguien vio a Jen-shu para ver como esta?

Jen-shu:no hace falta que se preocupen por mi estoy bien

Ranma:como es que estas como si nada nisiquiera tu ropa o lentes estan rotos

Jen-shu:estan hechos con material especial pero eso no importa me has vencido Ranma has demostrado ser un digno guerrero admito que te subestime como lo prometi la mitad de la energía del maestro Sheng es tuya

La energia del maestro sheng se metio en el cuerpo de Ranma

Ranma:no me siento mas fuerte

Jen-shu:¿enserio?

Jen-shu le arroja una espada a Ranma y la rompe con un simple golpe

Ranma:(sorprendido) ¿como puede ser que parti la espada? Este poder es genial

las clases pasaron con normalidad hasta que terminaron Ranma,Akane y Jen-shu regresaron al Dojo Tendo donde hablaron sobre el combate de Ranma y Jen-shu,hasta que llegó la hora de la cena Kumiko y Akane habian cocinado la cena y despues de un rato comenzaron a cenar

Soun:esta delicioso Akane has mejorando mucho

Genma:asi es señor Tendo esta muy sabroso

Akane:gracias papá y tio Genma ¿Te gusto lo que te prepare Ranma?

Ramos:bueno debo decir que si esta muy sabroso

Jen-shu:que afortunado eres Ranma tu prometida te preparo algo para celebrar tu victoria jajaja

Kumiko:pero si yo también te prepare algo Jen-shu no tienes nada que envidiar

Jen-shu:y enserio lo aprecio amor gracias

Happosai:¿Oigan no piensan darme nada de comer a mi?

Todos:¡NO!

Happosai:pobre de mi

Genma:esta ya nos la debia maestro

Soun:asi es ahora no se queje

Akane:por cierto Ranma

Ranma:¿Que pasa Akane?

Akane:(se sonroja)que hibas a decirme hoy en la escuela

Ranma:(apenado)bueno yo hiba a decirte que yo esto digo lo que pasa es que...hiba a decirte que me pareces una niña muy fea no puedo creer que te la creeyeras jajajajaja

Akane:(molesta)¡¡¡Ranma me las vas a pagar!!!

Ranma:primero alcanzame jajajaja

Jen-shu:nunca cambiaran

Kumiko:pero tal vez pronto se decñarem su amor jiji

Todos terminaron de cenar y se fueron a dormir pero alguien estaba por llegar...

Oroku:que bueno que estas aqui Geng ahora sacame y larguemonos de aqui

Geng:como usted ordene

Geng tomo el frasco donde estaba oroku y salio de la habitación pero Jen-shu ya lo esperaba

Jen-shu:¿A donde crees que vas general Geng? sabia que tu eras el mal presentimiento que tenia que esperas saca tus katanas y luchemos

Geng:no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo Jen-shu pero te prometo que lucharemos en otra ocasión

Geng desaparecio de la nada y desperto a todos Jen-shu tiene un mal presentimiento...


	11. Capitulo 11

Capitulo 11: Los Problemas Comienzan

Jen-shu y los demas bajaron a la cocina para hablar sobre lo que habia pasado con Oroku y como pudo Geng llevarselo

Ranma:¿y ahora que pasara Jen-shu?

Akane:¿Que haremos ahora que esta libre otra vez?

Jen-shu:no se preocupen el volverá nisiquiera tiene fuerza antes de que escapara selle la mitad de su poder en este amuleto mientras este amuleto,este con nosotros y Oroku no lo consiga estaremos bien

Ranma:bueno es un alivio saber eso creo que ya Deberiamos irnos a dormir

Akane:Ranma tiene Razón vamonos todos a dormir

El resto de la noche paso con tranquilidad pero mientras tanto Geng se encargó de liberar a Oroku de su prisión

Oroku:¡estoy libre al fin!

Geng:me alegro por usted mi señor diganme ¿Puede recuperar su forma fisica?

Oroku:eso lo averiguare ahora mismo

Oroku concentro toda su energía pero noto que aun no podia recuperar su forma bien

Oroku:maldición no puedo pero no importa Geng en 3 dias envia a los demonios de energía ordenales que destruyan el Dojo Tendo y que recuperen el amuleto que Jen-shu trae en el cuello yo debo recuperar un poco de mi energía mientras tanto

Geng:como usted ordene

A la mañana siguiente todos despertaron y esperaron a que el desayuno estuviera listo

Jen-shu:se encontraba en su cuarto dandole mantenimiento a su instrumento musical una Gu Quin que unos musicos le regalaron en su viaje por china

Akane:Jen-shu baja a desayunar...¿que haces?

Jen-shu:hola Akane solo limpio y afino sus cuerdas de mi Gu Quin

Akane:no sabia que tocabas un instrumento musical oye tengo una idea ¿puedes tocar tu Gu Quin para mi por favor?

Ranma:Akane baja el desayuno esta listo ¿Huh?¿Que hacen?

Akane:nada Ranma solo le dije a Jen-shu si podía tocar un poco su Gu Quin enserio quiero escuchar como suena

Ranma:esta bien ¿puedo acompañarte? yo tambien quiero oir un poco

Jen-shu:bueno dejenme ver que cancion puedo encontrar mmmm... ya se esta creo que estara bien

Jen-shu empezo a tocar de una melodia llamada example of japanese womanhood el cual tenia un sonido maravilloso

Jen-shu:y que tal ¿les gustos?

Ranma:Claro que si Jen-shu no es asi querida Akane

Akane:Claro que si mi amado Ranma

Jen-shu se quedo impactado y comenzo a observar la melodia que había tocado mientras Ranma y Akane se tomaban de las manos y muy cariñosos bajaban a desayunar

Jen-shu:¡No puede ser! Toque la melodia del verdadero amor con Razón estan tan cariñosos el uno con el otro lo bueno es que el efecto pasa en un dia ¿Pero quien puso esta melodia en mi cajón de la Gu Quin?

Todos bajaron a desayunar y miraban sorprendidos a Akane y Ranma que estaban recargados el uno del otro y se veian muy felices

Kumiko:Me alegro de que esten tan felices Akane por primera vez estan mostrando mas abiertamente lo que sienten los dos

Akane:creo que si Kumiko y estoy muy contenta

Jen-shu:(pensando)(claro como no lo vi antes)Jen-shu toma de la mano a Kumiko y le dice acompañame a la cocina

Kumiko:claro

Jen-shu acorrala a Kumiko en una parte de la cocina para preguntarle algo

Kumiko:que tienes amor acaso...(se sonroja)¿Adeamas de tu hambre quieres satisfacer tus deseos carnales?

Jen-shu:(apenado)¿QUEE? NO ¿Que te pasa porque piensas eso? Yo queria preguntarte si no tuviste nada que ver con cierta melodía que tu conoces verdad

Kumiko:(nerviosa)claro que si no tuve nada que ver

Jen-shu:te conozco bien se que mientes

Kumiko:esta bien es cierto desde ese ayer que les hicimos la broma no pude quitarme la idea de verlos juntos demostrando su amor como nosotros

Jen-shu:te comprendo pero eso no depende de nosotros ellos tienen que darse cuenta de lo que sienten por ellos mismos no vuelvas a hacer esto ¿esta bien querida?

Kumiko:esta bien

Jen-shu:no hagas un drama amor (le da un beso)regresemos a desayunar y quitate esa idea sexual de la cabeza

Kumiko:no puedo te deseo sexualmente

Jen-shu:basta

Jen-shu y Kumiko regresaron a la mesa y se sentaron

Akane:papá por cierto no he visto a Nabiki ¿donde estara?

Soun:¿no te lo dijo Kuno?Nabiki se fue con kuno para estudiar en china

Akane:¿Queee?

Soun:lo se pero Kuno acepto con gusto llevarsela y pagarle sus estudios incluso

Ranma:pero a cambio de que Kuno debio aceptar a cambio de algo ¿no creen?

Soun:bueno yo no lo se

Genma:yo si lo se

Ranma:¿enserio papá?

Akane:¿Y cual fue la condición?

Genma:bueno fueron unas fotos de Akane Ranma u Jen-shu incluso esa fue la condición

Jen-shu:entonces por eso el presentimiento de que alguien entro a mi cuarto y los restos de agua Fria y caliente que Vergüenza me tomo fotos como mujer y los uso como algo para negociar

Ranma:bueno ya es hora irnos vamonos mi amor

Akane:claro Ramna

Jen-shu:este sera un largoooo dia...


	12. Capitulo 12

Capitulo 12:¡Por fin surge el Amor!

Ranma,Akane y Jen-shu caminaban hacia la escuela tranquilamente sin embargo Jen-shu estaba preocupado por los problemas que podian traerle esta parejita cariñosa con el efecto de la melodia

Ranma:es un dia hermoso ¿no lo crees Amor?

Akane:claro que lo es cariño

Jen-shu:fíjense por donde van pueden provocar un accidente

Jen-shu:¡Tengan cuidado!,¡Esperen!

Jen-shu tuvo que cuidar a ambos puesto que solo caminaban juntos y no miraban por donde hiban Jen-shu:tuvo que salvarlos de caer en un agujero en la calle e incluso al agua fue un trayecto dificil pero por fin llegaron a la escuela

Jen-shu:no pense que me darian tantos problemas

Ranma:¿Huh?¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo te convertiste en mujer?

Akane:creo que desde que salimos de casa no es asi Jen-shu

Jen-shu:fue al salvarlos de caer en el agua

Ranma:bueno no importa demonos prisa vamos Akane

Jen-shu:¡si me van a preguntar al menos deberian escucharme! Bueno creo que debo ir por agua caliente

Ranma y Akane entraron a su salón tomados de la mano y diciendose cosas lindas el uno al otro

Ukyo:¿Que significa esto Ranma jamas se habia portado asi con Akane?

Jen-shu llega al salón y se sienta al lado de Ukyo

Ukyo:¿Jen-shu tu sabes porque los dos se comportan asi?

Jen-shu:culpa mia

Ukyo:¿Porque?

Jen-shu:accidentalmente toque una melodía encantada que hace que demuestres tu amor y ellos la escucharon y bueno ahi esta el Resultado si me lo preguntas yo digo que se ven muy felices los dos pero me causan demasiados problemas

Ukyo:(molesta) ya veo bueno veremos si se ven tan felices despues

Ukyo sale molesta del salón y se encuentra con shampoo en el camino,Ukyo le cuenta a shampoo todo lo que le dijo Jen-shu y las dos comienzan a hacer un plan para separar a Akane de Ranma

Shampoo:¿estas segura que funcionara Ukyo?

Ukyo:estoy segura este plan no puede fallar

Atacaremos cuando se terminen las clases

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente a excepción de que Ranma y Akane no se separaban en ningún momento

Jen-shu:bueno solo tengo que llevar a los dos a casa y todo terminara ha soy un exagerado crei que me traerian muchos problemas

Ranma y Akane caminaban juntos hacia la salida cuando de pronto Ukyo y shampoo comenzaron a lanzarles espatulas con el fin de separalos Ranma logro sujetar a Akane para que no le pasara nada

Ranma:¿estas bien mi amor?

Akane:si querido

Ranma:(molesto)¡Que significa esto Ukyo y shampoo

Jen-shu:bueno parece que si habra problemas

Ukyo:¡tu no puedes estar con Akane Ranma!

Shampoo:¡asi es y tienes que casarte conmigo!

Ukyo:¡eso no es cierto shampoo el se casara conmigo!

Ranma:no me casare con ninguna de las dos

Ukyo y shampoo:¿Huh? ¿Que pasa contigo Ranma?

Ranma:Ya me escucharon a la unica mujer que ¡¡¡yo amo y siempre amare es a Akane ella es mi prometida y pronto sera mi esposa!!!

Las palabras de Ranma hicieron enfadar mucho a Shampoo y Ukyo tanto que las dos estaban dispuestas a atacar a Akane con toda su furia pero...Jen-shu se interpuso en el ataque deteniendo a shampoo y Ukyo

Jen-shu:¡Ranma! Escapa con Akane yo peeleare con ellas y les dare tiempo ahora mismo estan muy molestas por lo que querrán lastimarlos a los dos rápido ¡váyanse ahora!

Ranma:gracias Jen-shu vamos Akane

Akane:si Ranma

Ranma tomo a Akane y escaparon rápidamente

Ukyo:hay que seguírlos no pueden ir tan lejos

Shampoo:si claro

Jen-shu:¡esperen! si quieren seguirlos tendrán que vencerme

Ukyo:aun lado Jen-shu no es tu problema

Shampoo:asi es apartate

Jen-shu:no lo hare no tienen derecho al interferir en sus vidas ustedes dos no estan pensando con claridad

Ukyo:como quieras entonces te atacaremos a ti

Jen-shu:no me importa si me lastiman tengo que darles tiempo jamas me derrotaran

Ranma y Akane lograron escapar despues de un tiempo,en un pequeño bosque los dos se apoyaron el uno al otro para descansar estaba por anochecer asi que el efecto de la melodia pasaria pronto...despues de un rato anochecio regresaron callados tomados de las manos hacia el dojo Tendo donde Kumiko y Jen-shu los esperaban los dos entraron en silencio

Ranma:Jen-shu debo hablar contigo en privado

Akane:Kumiko yo también quiero hablar contigo a solas

Jen-shu y Kumiko:esta bien

Jen-shu:¿que quieres decirme Ranma?

Kumiko:¿que pasa Akane?

Ranma y Akane:yo quiero...

Jen-shu y Kumiko:¿quieres que?

Ranma y Akane:decir lo que siento por Akane, decir lo que siento a Ranma...


	13. Capitulo 13

Capitulo 13:¿Tu novio? y ¿prometido?

Jen-shu:(sorprendido)¿Es enserio lo que dices Ranma?

Kumiko:¿Estas segura Akane?

Ranma:estoy seguro

Akane:si lo estoy

Ranma:de alguna forma la melodia encantada me dio fuerza de voluntad para decirle a Akane lo que siento

Akane:estoy decidida Kumiko no puedo seguir asi debo decirle a Ranma que lo amo

Jen-shu:bueno yo te ayudare escucha esto es lo que haremos

Kumiko:yo y Jen-shu sacaremos a todos de la casa y es daremos tiempo a solas para que puedan hacerlo

Jen-shu y Kumiko:¡¡¡este plan no fallara!!!

Jen-shu y Kumiko se encargaron de sacar a soun y Genma con la excusa de que en el centro de la ciudad un casino habia abierto ellos lo creyeron todo y se fueron

Jen-shu:¿y ahora que hacemos con happosai?

Happosai:sueltenme por favor

Kumiko:podria enviarlo al reino del vacio si quieres

Jen-shu:no recuerda que ahi vive korozuka y recuerda que asesina y se come todo lo que este en su territorio

Happosai:no me hagan eso desde ahora sere bueno lo juro

Kumiko:aww ¿no es una ternura cuando implora por su vida?

Jen-shu:ya se que haré simplemente lo arrojare lejos despues de todo recuerda que le quite su fuerza

Jen-shu se deshizo de Happosai y todo estaba listo para que el plan funcionara

Jen-shu:esta todo listo Ranma

Kumiko:listo Akane

Jen-shu y kumiko:ahora ve y dile todo lo que sientes

Ranma y Akane fueron a la parte trasera del dojo dpnde Jen-shu y Kumiko los habian citado para su encuentro los dos se encontraron y se miraron el uno al otro,Ranma tomo de las manos a Akane y la miro a los ojos

Ranma:(nervioso y sonrojado)¡Akane!

Akane:(sonrojada)si Ranma

Ranma:(nervioso)yo,yo,yo qui,quier,quiero...

Akane:(nerviosa)yo también quiero decirte

que...

Ranma toma a Akane sorpresivamente robandole un beso profundo que Akane responde a Ranma de la misma manera

Ranma:(pensando)no puedo creer lo que esta pasando

Akane:(pensando)por fin siempre quise besar a Ranma este es el dia que anhele siempre

Ranma:creo que no pude demostrarte mejor lo que siento por ti Akane te amo y quiero preguntarte algo (se arrodilla) ¿Quieres ser mi novi...

Akane abraza a Ranma por sorpresa tirandolo y le contesta alegremente

Akane:si quiero Ranma quiero ser tu novia y mas adelante también tu esposa

Ranma se levanta y también levanta a Akane y se abrazan cariñosamente

Ranma:es gracioso siempre pense que me rechazarias y por eso guarde mis sentimientos hasta este momento

Akane:yo pensaba lo mismo pero no soportaba el no expresar mis celos de tus otras prometidas cuando se portaban cariñosas contigo

Ranma:no debias de sentir celos despues de todo yo siempre te ame a ti desde el principio

Akane:jijiji si que tonta fui aunque yo también debo decirte que yo también te ame a ti desde que nos conocimos hace 2 años

Ranma:bueno eso no importa ahora lo verdaderamente importante es que por fin nos demostramos lo que sentimos el uno del otro y ahora somos novios

Akane:hay que decírle a Kumiko y a Jen-shu la noticia despues de todo esto no hubiera sido posible sin su ayuda

Ranma:tienes razón Akane ellos deben enterarse

Kumiko:no hay necesidad

Jen-shu:los observamos todo el tiempo

Ranma:¿Pero como?

Kumiko:hechizo de bloqueo de percepción

Jen-shu:debo admitir que se veían tan lindos los dos fue demasiada ternura y amor juntos

Kumiko:y como muestra de nuestro apreció por su nueva relación Jen-shu y yo decidimos

Jen-shu:darles un paseo por el cielo para que puedan observar mejor la luna y las estrellas

Ranma:es muy amable de su parte pero quisieramos ser abusivos y...

Jen-shu:no es ninguna molestia Ranma acepten por favor

Akane:pero ¿como piensan que pasearemos por el cielo?

Kumiko:los llevaremos de paseo por el cielo en nuestra forma de Dragón

Jen-shu:y no se preocupen si cren que no estaran seguros tambien podemos sacar nuestras alas por si se sienten inseguros

Ranma:¿Pueden sacar alas?yo creía que en su forma de Dragón solo eran como los dragones chinos no pense que pudieran tener alas

Kumiko:las alas son opcionales en la transformación

Akane:esta bien aceptamos el paseo que nos ofrecen

Jen-shu y Kumiko:muy bien entonces (se transforman en Dragón)suban a nuestras espaldas

Ranma y Akane:si

Kumiko y Jen-shu llevaron a Ranma y Akane a un paseo por el cielo de toda Nerima haata que despues de un largo rato todos terminaron cansados y se fueron a dormir,solo que algo estaba por pasar con Jen-shu despues de que se fuera a dormir Jen-shu estaba por soñar algo que cambiaria su vida para siempre

Jen-shu comenzo a soñar

Jen-shu:¿Huh?¿Que es esto? Sera un sueño o una premonición si no mal recuerdo el señor Hasu me enseño como diferenciarlas pero no logro recordar como podia diferenciar,pero bueno supongo que es solo un sueño vaya parece que estoy dentro de una biblioteca ¿me pregunto que habra aqui?

Jen-shu camino por la biblioteca hasta encontrase con una sala llamada tu vida

Jen-shu:mmmm me pregunto que significara esta sala talvez sea buena idea verla un momento

Jen-shu entro a la sala en cual estaba llena de pantallas llenas de los recuerdos de Jen-shu

Jen-shu:je que curioso esta sala tiene recuerdos de mi vida esta imagen es de cuando comence a practicar artes marciales y esta cuando conoci a la abuela a Mousse y shampoo y esta cuando sali del dojo de mi maestro incluso esta este recuerdo de cuando conoci a Kumiko todo esta aqui en esta sala

Jen-shu siguio caminando hasta toparse con otra sala llamada presente Jen-shu siguio caminando sin darle importancia

Jen-shu:estos recuerdos son del presente por lo que veo aqui esta cuando llegue a Nerima este es de cuando selle a Oroku y esta cuando entre a furinkan incluso esta este que es lo que paso con Ranma y Akane esto se pone interesante

Jen-shu camino sin darle mucha importancia a las demas pantallas hasta que una llamo su atención

Jen-shu(sorprendido)¿Que porque estoy despidiendome de kumiko? Y esta otra¿ porque estoy muy triste? ¿que significa esto? Espera esto es una especie de premonición no no pude ser una ¿Que es esto parece ser una clase de recuerdo futuro?creo que lo vere un momento Jen-shu:no puedo creer que ahora tenga una hermana y pensar que se llama Jen-ku que gracioso¿Que hermana?,¿Jen-ku?,¿Como es esto posible? Jen-ku es mi nombre postizo de mi transformación como chica

Jen-shu confundido comenzo a caminar hasta toparse con otra pantalla que llamo su atención ¿Porque tengo puesta la ropa de Ranma? Esto es interesante lo observare Jen-shu:amor ¿porque tuviste que ponerte mi tunica? ahora tuve que pedirle prestada una de sus ropas a tu hermano Ranma

Ranko:ji,ji sabes que me gusta jugar contigo

Akane:¡Jen-shu!¡Ranko! Ya vamonos Ranma,Jen-ku y yo los estamos esperando

Jen-shu:si akane ya vamos...

¿Queeeeeeeeeee?¿Como es posible esto?¿Amor?¿Soy novio de Ranko?no entiendo que esta pasando creo que seguire caminando a ver si encuentro las respuestas que nesecito

Jen-shu camino muy poco hasta encontrarse con algo aun mas curioso y confuso

Jen-shu:esto no lo entiendo pero lo observare

Jen-shu Dragón:alejense de Ranko demonios ella no solo es mi novia sino que también es mi prometida y no dejare que le hagan daño me prometi a mi mismo que la protegeria,no me importa lo que quieran de ella no dejare que la lastimen Ranko:(se sonroja)Jen-Shu Dragón:GROAAAAAARR

Jen-shu:¿Prometido?bueno no negare que se ve hermosa pero como paso todo esto por lo que pude ver en otros recuerdos Ranko se viste y tiene La misma fuerza de Ranma sin embargo se comporta como una chica tierna y muy inocente...

Jen-shu despierta

Jen-shu:¿Que rayos fue eso?,¿Que significa?,¿Sera una premonición o un simple sueño?

Tendre que investigar si lo que soñe es una premonición pero eso sera mas tarde

Ranma:Jen-shu ya es hora de entrenar apresurate

Jen-shu¿Huh?a es cierto si Ranma enseguida comenzamos dame un minuto yo te alcanzo

Luego

Ranma:¿estas bien Jen-shu?

Jen-shu:si estoy bien no te preocupes solo adelantate

Ranma:esta bien

Jen-shu:aun no logro despreocuparme del todo pero bueno eso puede esperar...

General Geng:mañana es el gran dia los demonios de energia se encargaran de destruir el dojo Tendo y de encargarse de todos jejeje el maestro Oroku estara complacido...

Fin del cap 13


	14. Capitulo 14

Capitulo 14:¿Yo soy tu?

A pesar de el extraño sueño que Jen-shu había tenido se preocupo por entrenar a Ranma esta vez lo entrenaba en el uso de la katana

Jen-shu:¿cuantas veces debo decirtelo? ¡controla mi linea central!

Ranma:esta bien

Una danza de cortes y choques de ambas katanas se podia apreciar en el interior del dojo

Jen-shu:deja de usar ataques convencionales recuerda los ataques que te enseñe

Ranma:esta bien toma esto ¡¡¡Hyaa!!!

Jen-shu:bien pero no lo suficiente

Ranma:ya veras

Jen-shu:no aprietes tanto la katana

Jen-shu con un movimiento rapido logro quitarle la katana a Ranma

Jen-shu:ni la sueltes

Ranma:cielos esto si es muy cansado

Jen-shu:escuchame Ranma si quieres ganar en todos los combates no debes sentir miedo o intimidación,debes tener la confianza y la seguridad de tu lado solo asi podras ganar si no tienes esos aspectos a tu favor lo mejor es retirarse pues tu derrota esta asegurada

Ranma:parece que es un muy buen consejo no puedo creer que siendo tan joven tengas esa sabiduría

Jen-shu:es gracioso lo que dices pero a comparación de otros maestros a un me falta por aprender

Ranma:no pienses asi ahora recuerdame ¿porque me entrenas con armas de combate también?

Jen-shu:es importante que conozcas todos los medios de combate tanto fisico como con armas nunca sabes como sera tu oponente

Ranma:Jen-shu

Jen-shu:¿Que pasa Ranma?

Ranma:¿ya pasaron tres dias desde que Geng estuvo aqui verdad?

Jen-shu:asi es ahora mismo debe estar por venir lo presiento

Ranma:¿enserio? No puede ser

Jen-shu:yo lo presentia hace dias

Ranma:dime Jen-shu ¿Que tan peligrosos es Geng?

Jen-shu:bueno no por nada es general del Ejército demoníaco de Oroku su especialidad en combate es con el uso de armas pero la mas efectiva es la katana ademas es la que mejor domina,se le conoce como un asesino perfecto es bastante agil y fuerte

Ranma:por como lo describes parece que lo enfrentaste

Jen-shu:algo de cierto hay en tus palabras Ranma debemos prepararnos

Mientras tanto en el Neko haten la abuela revisaba escritos mas antiguos buscando información sobre la profecia y los elegidos

Cologne:mmmm...esto es interesante

Shampoo:¿Que haces abuela?

Cologne:mira esto hija

Shampoo:esos dibujos parecen tener la forma de Ranma y Jen-shu

Cologne:y eso no es todo encontre tambien esto

Shampoo:¿Que es eso?

Cologne:al parecer es un escrito antiguo de hace 5.000 años

Shampoo:¿Y que dice abuela?

Cologne:por lo que puedo ver habla sobre la dinastia de los Saotome y los Takawa

Shampoo:¿enserio? Entonces debe contar la historia de los ancestros de Ranma y Jen-shu

Cologne:veamos dice (hace mucho tiempo en el antiguo Japón dos dinastías se consideraban como las mas fuertes y poderosas en la historia de las artes marciales las cuales eran la dinastia Saotome especializada en el estilo de combate libre y la dinastia Takawa especializada en estilo de combate del Dragón,estas dos dinastías eran amigas a pesar de todo vivian en armonía en una pequeña aldea anbas dinastias compartian sus conocimientos y sus estilos de pelea para mejorar a un mas pero un tragico dia dos jóvenes de aquellas dinastías invocaron una fuerza maligna para probarse en combate y saber cual de los dos era el mejor,lo que no sabian es que accidentalmente habian invocado al dios de los demonios Oroku, Oroku y su ejercito comenzo a avanzar y destruir todo lo que habia su paso incluyendo la aldea de las dinastias junto con la mayoria de maestros de ambas Oroku casi conquista Japón por completo pero solo fue hasta que dos jovenes muy poderosos y habiles sus nombres eran Takeshi Saotome y Sheng Takawa lograron hacerle frente la batalla fue dificil pero con la ayuda de una tecnica muy poderosa una vez que ejecutaron el ataque con ayuda de otro joven misterioso lograron sellar al demonio temporalmente el joven misterioso les advirtió sobre premoniciones acerca de la profecía de Oroku)el resto del escrito esta arrancado es muy extraño

Shampoo:jamas crei que Ranma fuera descendiente de una dinastía muy poderosa

Cologne:es bastante extraño y revelador aqui menciona que los Takawa eran poderosos hechiceros y espiritistas se caracterizaban por tener premoniciónes de una manera extraña y confusa pero lo que se es que no son sueños son premoniciónes

En el dojo tendo unas fuerzas malignas y hostiles se acercaban rápidamente mientras Ranma y Jen-shu aun entrenaban

Geng:llegamos aqui es

Geng rompio la puerta del dojo y el y sus demonios de energia comenzaron a avanzar y entraron al dojo

Jen-shu:te estaba esperando Geng

Geng:tan precavido como siempre ja,ja,ja matenlos demonios

Ranma:yo te ayudare Jen-shu

Akane: y yo

Jen-shu:No lo hagan solo cuidennse de lo demonios que no los toquen si lo hacen comenzaran a absorber su energía vital,Ranma escuchame toma una katana y protege a Akane los demonios solo son afectados con armas

Los demonios corrieron en todas direcciones para atacar a Jen-shu pero gracias a su habilidad pudo derrotar a la mayoria de demonios Ranma tambien derroto a algunos mientras buscaba un lugar seguro donde resguardarse

Jen-shu:acaso ¿tu no piensas pelear geng?

Geng:retrocedan demonios de este pedazo de escoria humana me encargo yo

Jen-shu:que esperas atacame

Geng:tan confiado como siempre parece que ya Olvidaste ¿quien te hizo esa cicatriz en tu ojo?ja,ja,ja

Jen-shu:(se toca su cicatriz)¿y tu ya Olvidaste las tres cicatrices en tu ojo?

Geng:grrr ¡Callate!

Jen-shu tomo una katana y comenzo a pelear con Geng el cual tenia 2 katanas Jen-shu y geng estaban emparejados a pesar de que Geng contaba con 2 katanas en lugar de una sola como Jen-shu,la habilidad de Geng en el combate con katanas era tal podia tomar las katanas incluso con sus pies y pelear sin detenerse ambos rivales sabian que combate se habia prolongado por lo que Jen-shu con un movimiento rapido logro cortarle una de sus manos a geng

Geng:¡¡¡maldición!!!

Jen-shu:ahora terminare contigo

De pronto un demonio cayó sobre Jen-shu para morderlo rápidamente para luego escapar

Geng:retirada demonios ya tenemos lo que queriamos pero antes de irme debes saber Jen-shu que con ejercito o no tu caeras ja,ja,ja

Ranma:¿estas bien Jen-shu?

Jen-shu:creo que si no parece que la mordida me afectará

Akane:¿No te quitaron el collar?

Jen-shu:no esta a salvo

La mañana paso con tranquilidad y Ranma,Akane y Jen-shu fueron a la esuela normalmente ese dia Ukyo no asistio a clases y shampoo tampoco aparecio para acosar a Ranma las clases terminaron con normalidad

Ranma:estoy muy cansado y estoy hambriento

Akane:yo también ¿que les parece si vamos por un mantecado?

Ranma:claro que si akane vamos

Jen-shu:si les soy sincero los mantecados son una debilidad para mi me gustan mucho

Akane:entonces eres igual a Ranma

Jen-shu:supongo jeje

Ranma bueno y que esperamos vamos

Jen-shu:si vamonos

Akane:esperen ustedes dos

Ranma:¿Que pasa amor?

Akane:recuerda que son postres de chica por lo tanto no se veria bien si un guerrero es sorprendido comiendo mantecados

Jen-shu:es cierto lo que yo hacia cuando queria un mantecado simplemente me escondia tomaba uno y dejaba el dinero en la mesa

Ranma si pero ahora que tenemos esta maldicion no habra problemas solo hay que mojarnos

Jen-shu y Ranma consiguieron un balde de agua fria para poder transformarse

Jen-shu:bien ahora que somo chicas vamos por esos mantecados

Ranma:esta maldición tiene un lado bueno despues de todo

De pronto cuando caminaban una figura familiar aparecio y con ella cientos de mujeres persiguiendola

Ranma:no piede ser es ese viejo libidinoso otra vez

Jen-shu:rayos no pense en que podrian liberarlo no hay remedio Ranma vamos por el

Ranma:si esta bien

Jen-shu se transformo en dragón y Ranma se subio en el para poder buscarlo desde las alturas y poder emboscarlo

Happosai:que buen botin el del dia de hoy JA,JA,JA

Ranma:ya lo vi esta ahi ahora vera hyaa

El maestro uso un muñeco para poder escapar

Ranma:¿A donde fue?

Happosai:tendras que esforzarte mas si quieres atraparme Ranma puede que perdiera mi fuerza pero aun tengo muchos trucos

Ranma:y no es el unico maestro yo tambien tengo un truco mas

Happosai:¿Que?

Jen-shu dragon tomo por sorpresa a Happosai y lo impacto rapidamente contra el piso

Happosai estaba inconsciente,por lo tanto las ropas intimas que habia robado fueron devueltas y las mujeres molestas comenzaron a golpearlo

Muchas gracias jovencita tu dragón y tu nos ayudaron a atrapar a ese viejo horrible

Ranma:no fue nada deberas ahora si nos disculpan debemos irnos

Cuidense mucho les estamos agradecidas

Ranma:al parecer creeyeron que eras un dragón de verdad

Jen-shu:al parecer si

Despues de comer mantecados todos volvieron al dojo Jen-shu revisaba un libro antiguo solo para darse cuenta de que lo que habia visto no era un sueño si no una premonición estaba mas confundido que nunca sobre todo porque en su sueño pudo ver vagamente una figura oscura de ojos rojos parecida a el ahora tenia que tratar de asimilar todo

Mientras tanto Geng regresaba a la montaña donde se quedaban

Geng:al parecer no todo fue un desastre logramos extraer un poco de energia negativa de Jen-shu esto nos servira bastante...

Fin del cap 14


	15. Capitulo 15

Capitulo 15 :como hermanos

Akane y Kumiko se encontraban en la cocina preparando el desayuno Jen-shu y Ranma se encontraban entrenando como siempre mientras ellas hablaban sobre sus amados y los parecidos que eran

Akane:dime Kumiko como era Jen-shu antes de que lo conocieras

Kumiko:bueno a decir verdad era un chico bastante amable y de sentimientos calidos con sentido de justicia pues siempre defiende al mas debil pero era muy solitario pues sufria constantemente de tristeza y depresión porqué no lograba encontrar algun significado en su vida sin embargo con mi ayuda pudo superar todo eso

Akane:cielos jamas pense que Jen-shu pudo ser asi pero me alegró por el despues de todo ahora es un chico divertido pero serio cuando es necesario

Kumiko:supongo que si ahora lo es debo decir que ustedes también fueron de ayuda pues el siente que encontro un propósito en su vida gracias a ustedes

Akane:ji,ji si quieres saber algo gracioso de Ranma es que el le tiene miedo a los gatos no tienes idea lo divertido es que es verlo asustado

Kumiko:es curioso que digas eso porque Jen-shu le tiene miedo a los lobos y perros y debo decirte que también es bastante gracioso cuando se asusta

Akane:si lo es sino fuera porqué Ranma gracias a su miedo se confunde y empieza a actuar como si fuera un gato esa parte de el es un poco rara,pero su comportamiento como gato me trae buenos recuerdos ademas de que la única que puede tranquilizarlo soy yo

Kumiko:interesante pues Jen-shu también sufre de algo asi cuando su temor es muy grande se comporta como un lobo o un perro salvaje por suerte se ha entrenado para controlar su miedo y no asustarse tan facil sin embargo se calma el solo aunque aveces yo tengo que calmarlo

Akane:no es gracioso Kumiko despues de todo parece que los don fueran hermanos incluso son igual de habiles en las artes marciales

Kumiko:bueno parece que el desayuno esta listo llamemos a todos a desayunar

Ranma y Jen-shu aun se encontraban practicando en el dojo

Jen-shu:excelente Ranma mejoras bastante rapido sin duda,eres bastante habil y aprendes rapido tu velocidad y fuerza han mejorado bastante

Ranma:y lo mejor de todo es que ya no me canso como antes creo que sin duda soy muy fuerte ahora me siento capaz de derrotar a quien sea

Jen-shu:no dejes que tu soberbia nuble tu juicio no te creas tan fuerte ni poderoso porque si bajas tu guardia ante tu oponente podria costarte muy caro o incluso la vida

Ranma:tienes razón ademas eso parece ser un consejo muy sabio me sorprende que al ser tan joven parece que fueras un sabio anciano

Jen-shu:si me comparas con un anciano aun tengo mucho que aprender por cierto Ranma creo que ya estas listo para dominar la técnica de la transformación del Dragón

Ranma:¿Es enserio? Yo puedo aprenderla y transformarme tambien

Jen-shu:todos tenemos un espíritu de Dragón en nuestro interior pero depende de ti si puedes aprender la técnica ¿crees estar listo Ranma?

Ranma:claro que si estoy listo

Después de un rato todos fueron a desayunar

Jen-shu:Kumiko ¿esta todo listo?

Kumiko:si Jen-shu

Jen-shu:entonces es hora de irnos llama a Ranma y Akane

Kumiko:Ranma,Akane tenemos que irnos

Ranma:¿Que? ¿Adonde vamos?

Akane:perdon Ranma olvide decirte que Jen-shu y Kumiko nos llevaran a un lugar especial para entrenar

Ranma:acaso ¿tu tambien entrenas Akane?

Akane:claro que si Kumiko me ayudaba a entrenar tu no eras el unico que entrenaba tonto

Ranma:bueno estoy feliz por ti querida

Kumiko:bueno vamonos entonces

Akane:espera Kumiko ¿y el desayuno de mi papá y el tio Genma?

Kumiko:no te preocupes su desayuno esta en la mesa y el nuestro esta aqui ademas ya les avise sobre nuestro viaje

Soun:cuida a mi hija Ranma

Genma panda:brew,brew (saca un cartel) cuidense mucho

Ranma:no te preocupes tio la cuidare muy bien

Kumiko habrio un portal y pudieron llegar a la cima de una montaña un tanto peculiar pues tenia forma de un dragón chino

Ranma:¿que este lugar tan raro?

Jen-shu:la montaña del Dragón

Akane:¿en donde estamos? especificamente

Kumiko:en una parte lejana de china

Jen-shu:aquí el señor Hasu me entreno para dominar esta técnica de transformación

Ranma:¿enserio?

Akane:pues es un lugar calmado y muy bonito por cierto

Jen-shu:pueden ver esos pequeños recintos cada uno contiene el elemento de un dragón ustedes deben meditar sobre cada uno de ellos hasta encontrar su elemento natural de su Dragón interior

Kumiko:cada recinto posee un elemento los cuales son agua,fuego,roca,viento,naturaleza y hielo

Jen-shu:yo por ejemplo soy un dragón de elemento naturaleza por lo que tengo control de las plantas,los arboles e incluso un poco de la energia del sol

Jen-shu se transformo en dragón y con su aura de Dragón hizo que creciera un jardin a su alrededor

Jen-shu:si logran dominar la tecnica podran hacer este tipo de cosas y mas

Kumiko:¿estan listos?

Ranma y Akane:si

Jen-shu:primero tu Akane sientate en el recinto de agua para comenzar si notas una presencia normal continua por los demas recintos pero si te sientes tranquila y pasiva significa que este es tu elemento

Ranma:buena suerte amor

Akane:gracias Ranma

Akane se sento a meditar en el recinto del elemento agua de pronto una energía de color azul como el agua comenzo a rodearla por completo

Jen-shu:ya veo parece que su elemento es el agua el agua se caracteriza por ser un elemento pasivo y calmado sin embargo también es fuerte y devastador

Kumiko:ahora tu Ranma

Jen-shu:no vayas a tocar o a molestar a Akane ella se encuentra en un estado profundo de meditación tu solo continua meditando empieza por el recinto de elemento fuego

Ranma se sento a meditar en el recinto de fuego y se vio envuelto en una aura de energia de color rojo intenso

Jen-shu:al parecer fue mas facil de lo que pensaba Ranma es del elemento fuego lo supe desde que lo vi combatir conmigo esta mañana

El fuego se caracteriza por ser un elemento destructivo y muy poderoso pero también puede encontrarse en calma si encuentra su propio control

Kumiko:parece que se quedaran ahi un tiempo considerable

Jen-shu:deben de hacerlo ahora nosotros tenemos que dejarlos tranquilos

Kumiko:por cierto encontre esto en uno de rus libros antiguos

Jen-shu:mmmm...¿Creación de un estanque encantado? Esto es interesante podria ser la cura de nuestra maldición debo leerlo entero y investigar sobre esto

Mientras tanto en la cueva de Geng

Oroku despertaba con su nueva forma fisica y su nuevo poder

Oroku:dime Geng como te fue en tu misión

Geng:lamento informarle que fracase pero acambio pude obtener un poco de energia negativa de Jen-shu y pude crear esto

Oroku:¿Que es esa cosa?

Geng:esto es Jen-shuk la combinación perfecta entre la energia negativa y fuerzas demoniacas

Oroku:estoy complacido Geng muy bien entrenalo y tenlo listo pronto lo necesitaremos...

Fin del capitulo 15


	16. Capitulo 16

Capitulo 16:¿Quien soy?

Kumiko y Jen-shu se encontraban terminando de almorzar Jen-shu le dijo a kumiko que cuidara a Ranma y Akane mientras el meditaba en otro lado

Jen-shu subio hasta la punta de la montaña del Dragón y comenzó a observar el cielo después de un rato comenzo a preguntarse

Jen-shu:¿Quien soy?

Jen-shu:¿Porque estoy aqui?

Jen-shu:¿Porque conoci a Ranma y Akane?

Jen-shu:¿cual es mi propósito?

Después de hacerse esas preguntas a si mismo comenzó a concentrarse para caer en un trance de meditación

Jen-shu:el señor Hasu me dijo que si tenia dudas sobre mi me concentrara y de alguna forma mis preguntas serian respondidas

Jen-shu entra en trance

Jen-shu:parece que dio resultado pero...¿Quien se supone que me respondera?

Jen-ku:¿Tu me llamaste?

Jen-shu:¿Que? Jen-ku...¿Tu responderas mis preguntas?

Jen-ku:¿pudiste llamarme desde tu interior? Eso es increíble hermano

???:veo que conociste a tu guia espiritual Jen-shu

Jen-shu estaba impactado:¿como sabes mi nombre? ¿Quien eres?

???:¿como que quien soy? soy tu maestro Sheng

Jen-shu:¿maestro? ¿Como es posible?

Sheng:ahora que puedo descansar me he hecho uno con la energía espiritual y puedo manifestarme de esta manera

Jen-shu:eso puedo entenderlo pero que hay de Jen-ku se supone que ella es solo parte de mi una simple copia femenina de m

Sheng:no deberías expresarte asi despues de todo ella se volvera real pues tomara una forma fisica

Jen-ku:no se preocupe maestro no me molesta

Sheng:bueno ahora que la conoces ella te guiará y respondera tus preguntas yo debo irme

Jen-shu:esta bien maestro pero digame ¿lo volveré a ver?

Sheng:algun dia Jen-shu algun dia

El maestro de Jen-shu Sheng desapareció

Jen-ku:bueno ahora dime ¿que quieres saber? hermano dimelo

Jen-shu:bueno dime ¿porque estoy aqui?

Jen-ku:lo unico que puedo decirte es que tu y tu amigo Ranma estan conectados y ambos estan unidos por un mismo propósito no puedo decirte nada mas reglas del mundo espiritual

Jen-shu:bueno esta bien ahora quiero saber ¿Cual es mi propósito?

Jen-ku:lo siento hermano no puedo decirtelo eso lo sabras en su momento y tu te daras cuenta

Jen-shu:esta bien lo entiendo pero dime ¿como es que tu existes en un futuro de mi vida?

Jen-ku:eso si puedo responderlo solo te dire que la respuesta esta un libro antiguo que obtuviste recientemente

Jen-shu:(pensando) supongo que sera el libro que me dio Kumiko

Jen-shu:comprendo pero aun hay una duda que no logro asimilar ¿Porque Ranko esta involucrada en mi futuro y Kumiko no?

Jen-ku:me suponia que preguntarias eso pero tu mejor que nadie debería saber el porque

Jen-shu:eso no me dice nada

Jen-ku:de todas formas yo se que haran una linda pareja sobre todo lo que hara que te enamores de ella es su personalidad

Jen-shu:¿pero porque no lo compréndo?

Jen-ku:eres tan despistado hermano pero bueno voy a darte una pequeña pista Kumiko es un ser inmortal puesto que es una dragona es todo lo que te dire

Jen-shu:...

Jen-ku:ahora no te va a gustar lo que te dire pero es necesario pues sucedera pronto...recuerdas el nombre de ¿NEO TOKYO?

Jen-shu:no puede ser NEO TOKYO que pasa con ese lugar no pense que volveria a ese lugar

Jen-ku:digamos que tendras que ir por asuntos pendientes

Jen-shu:dejame adivinar es por culpa de Hanzo,Akimori,Izumi y Kira

Jen-ku:no pense que lo deducirias tan rapido pero bueno tu tiempo aqui se termino hermano solo queria advertirte de esto

Jen-shu:esta bien hermana gracias por tu ayuda...

Jen-shu sale del trance

Jen-shu:si todo lo que Jen-ku dijo es real deberia revisar el libro

Jen-shu reviso la pagina donde se explicaba el como se puede crear un estanque encantado y el Resultado lo dejo impactado

Jen-shu:si todo lo que dice es cierto Ranma y yo podremos librarnos de la maldición esto es perfecto y falta poco para poder liberarnos el ritual debe llevarse a cabo en el mes de octubre no falta mucho

Mientras tanto en Japón Geng hablaba con Oroku

Oroku:¿que quieres Geng? Espero que sea importante

Geng:le tengo buenas noticias maestro al parecer la union de energía negativa y energía demoníaca ha sido un exito Jen-shuk aprende y obedece todo lo que le ordenamos si las cosas siguen asi pronto podremos crear un Ranma y Akane malvados que nos obedezcan

Oroku:excelente Geng has hecho un buen trabajo te ordeno que obtengas esa energía negativa a como de lugar

Geng:como usted ordene maestro

De vuelta en China Jen-shu observaba a Ranma y Akane mientras se encontraban meditando

Kumiko:¿Crees que esten bien?

Jen-shu:si lo estan por lo que puedo ver pronto terminaran y podremos verlos con su forma de Dragón

Kumiko:eso es increíble no les costo tanto esfuerzo

Jen-shu:si es sorprendente su determinación al hacer su entrenamiento

Ranma:(pensando)debo lograr esto para Fortalecerme y poder proteger lo que mas me importa Akane

Akane:(pensando)no puedo quedarme atras yo se que podre fortalecerme junto con Ranma de esa forma no tendra que preocuparse tanto por mi

Jen-shu:ellos dos lo lograran y podran dar el siguiente paso del entrenamiento...


	17. Capitulo 17

Capitulo 17:los problemas aumentan

Jen-shu:todo lo que dice este libro acerca de los estanques espero que sea verdad pero no puedo decirle sobre esto a Ranma o al menos por ahora no debo estar muy seguro mmmm...por lo que veo nesecitare varias cosas para la creación del estanque tendre que conseguirlas

Kumiko:¡Jen-shu! Ven pronto Ranma y Akane terminaron

Jen-shu:voy enseguida

Kumiko:al parecer creo que terminaron su meditación

Ranma:¿cuanto tiempo estuvimos asi?

Akane:estoy agotada y hambrienta

Jen-shu:estuvieron asi por aproximádamente 8 horas

Ranma:¡¡¡¿Quee? 8 horas!!!

Akane:eso lo explica todo

Akane:por cierto Jen-shu ¿como sabremos si la meditación dio resultado?

Ranma:tienes razón ¿como sabremos si acaso ya podemos transformarnos en dragónes?

Jen-shu:bueno debo decirles que aun falta un poco para que puedan Transformarse pero no se preocupen es parte del proceso

Ranma:bueno yo estoy algo emocionado ya quiero verme transformado en un Dragón

Jen-shu:lo se yo también me emocione la primera vez que me transforme

Kumiko:bueno es momento que continuemos con su entrenamiento

Jen-shu:es verdad Kumiko y yo queremos enseñarles ciertas tecnicas y golpes que los ayudaran mucho en combate

Kumiko:ademas los fortalecera como pareja que son ya que la mayoría de técnicas deben hacerse en pareja diganme ¿estan listos?

Ranma y Akane:¡¡¡Si!!!

Jen-shu:esperen antes deben comer y descansar un poco estan muy debiles ahora mismo

Ranma:es cierto lo había olvidado

Akane:tan distraido como siempre Ranma

En Japón las cosas no iban nada bien pues Jen-shuk tambien terminaba su entrenamiento

Oroku:¿Esta listo? Geng

Geng:esta listo para el combate mi señor

Oroku:bien entonces acercate Jen-shuk

Jen-shuk:si maestro

Oroku:por el poder de las fuerzas oscuras y la energía demoníaca te otorgo los poderes oscuros

Oroku:con este poder seras invensible ahora ve por Ranma y Akane y consigue su energia negativa inmediatamente

Jen-shuk:como ustede diga maestro

Jen-shuk salio de Japón rumbo a china para cumplir con su misión ademas de tratar de asesinar a Jen-shu pero lo que no sabia es que Jen-shu ya lo estaba esperando

Jen-shu:muy bien Ranma y Akane ahora que ya estan mejor les enseñaremos ciertas tecnicas que podran ayudarlos bastantes

Kumiko:el primer ataque que les enseñaremos se llama Hakaisak este ataque es bastante poderoso y destructor

Jen-shu:ademas solo puede hacerse en pareja ya que este ataque necesita mucha energia ¿creen que puedan aprenderlo?

Ranma:estoy seguro de que si

Akane:yo también lo creó

Jen-shu:muy bien entonces pongan mucha atención

Jen-shu y Kumiko se pusieron al lado de si mismos juntaron sus manos y las extendieron con dirección hacia unas montañas del lugar después comenzaron a sacar un poco de su aura de batalla formando una esfera de energía en sus manos

Jen-shu y Kumiko:¡¡¡Hakaisak!!!

La esfera de energia impacto contra las montañas destruyendolas en miles de trozos de Roca

Ranma y Akane estaban asombrados

Jen-shu:y eso solo fue un ataque de 5% de energía

Ranma:ahora intentemoslo nosotros Akane

Akane:si

Jen-shu:antes de que empiezen quiero que se tomen su tiempo y no se desesperen si no...

Ranma y Akane:¡¡¡Hakaisak!!!

Ranma y Akane lograron realizar el ataque con exito sorprendiendo a Jen-shu y a kumiko aunque Jen-shu era el mas sorprendido

Jen-shu:..lo consiguen

Ranma:que bien pudimos hacerlo en nuestro primer intento

Akane:estoy muy feliz crei que nos tomaria mas tiempo

Sin darse cuenta por causa de la felicidad Ranma tomo a Akane y se abrazaron fuertemente

Jen-shu:es increíble este par es una pareja muy especial y sobre todo bastante unida pues la técnica también demuestra el nivel de unión que tienes con esa persona

Después de un rato Ranma solto de repente a Akane

Ranma:lo siento Akane

Akane:pero porque te disculpas Ranma acaso ya olvidaste que soy tu novia

Ranma:cielos tienes razón por un momento crei que te comportarías como antes y tratarias de golpearme

Akane:(molesta)¿que quieres decir con eso Ranma?

Ranma:(molesto)solo te digo la verdad niña boba

Akane:entonces solo soy agresiva para ti eh

Ranma:siempre te pones asi

La discusión de ellos seguia

Kumiko:bueno es normal ya tenían bastante tiempo sin discutir

Jen-shu:tienes razón pero al menos sabemos que se aman en realidad

Kumiko:¿aun recuerdas nuestra última discusión?

Jen-shu:como olvidarla desaparecimos 11 islas en el proceso

Kumiko:¿Por cierto porque discutimos?

Jen-shu:no lo recuerdo

Jen-shuk:awww que lindura es verlos a todos juntos como parejas ¡HA,HA,HA,HA!

Jen-shu:Jen-shuk estaba esperandote y por lo que veo tienes nuevos poderes oscuros ¿no es asi?

Jen-shuk:que listo eres Jen-shu pero no es momento de felicitarte eh venido por la energía negativa de tus amigos Ranma y Akane asi que apartate de mi camino y no me estorbes

Ranma:hey tu ¿y si no nos da la gana?

Jen-shuk:entones no solo les quitare su energia negativa si no que también acabare con ustedes

Akane:no nos interesa acabaremos contigo

Jen-shuk:quiero ver como lo intentan

Jen-shu rápidamente logro golpear a Jen-shuk con su garra de gato en su cara

Jen-shu:hablas demasiado y descuidas tu guardia

Jen-shuk:puedo ver que tienes una garra de gato en tu mano en ese caso dejame igualar un poco las cosas

Jen-shuk comenzo a hacer que sus dedos se convirtieran en cuchillaa afildas

Jen-shuk:es mejor que se preparen porqué no tendre piedad con ustedes

Ranma:no me interesa estoy listo

Akane:yo también


	18. Capitulo 18

Una pequeña recomendacion antes de leer este capitulo yo les recomiendo que si quieren mejorar su experiencia al leer la parte donde Jen-shu Ranma y Akane pelean contra Jen-shuk para que entren en ambiente busquen el siguiente tema llamado metallic doppelganger pues me parecio adecuado para la pelea el tema no es mio y todos sus creditos van para su autor busquenlo de preferencia en you tube pues es el primer vídeo solo es una sugerencia pero bueno Empezemos

#LaEternaMaldición

Capitulo 18:Jen-shuk y su plan de destrucción

Jen-shuk:¿enserio creen que ustedes 3 podran detenerme?

Ranma:¿porque lo dudas?

Akane:nosotros podemos acabar contigo

Jen-shu:odio admitirlo pero tiene razón

Ranma:¿Que?

Jen-shu:recuerden si los toma por sorpresa les quitara su energia negativa y tendremos un Ranma y Akane malvados

Jen-shuk:exactamente

Jen-shu:Ranma,Akane escuchenme pueden ayudarme pero no bajen la guardia deben de tener mucho cuidado

Ranma:esta bien

Akane:tendremos cuidado

Jen-shuk:bueno creo que podemos comenzar

Jen-shu:te das cuenta de que estas volando ¿y no crees que seria injusto para mi?

Jen-shuk:sarcastico como esperaba pero yo se que intentas engañarme ambos sabemos que con tu transformación puedes volar

Jen-shu:ya veo solo estaba probandote

Jen-shu extendio sus alas de Dragón y fue con Jen-shuk

Jen-shuk:te lo dije puedes volar

Jen-shu:solo queria saber si en verdad sabes todo de mi

Jen-shuk:claro que lo se y ademas...

Ranma salto y logro darle una patada en la cara a Jen-shuk

Ranma:Jen-shu te lo dijo descuidas tu guardia

Jen-shuk:(molesto)tu insolente humano voy a destruirte

Jen-shu:oye recuerda que yo soy tu oponente

(Apartir de aqui pueden poner el tema musical)

Jen-shu y Jen-shuk empezaron a pelear en el aire sus golpes eran tan potentes que empezaban a crear pequeñas corrientes de aire ambos se movian a gran velocidad tanta que ni Ranma ni Akane podian verlos solo Kumiko podia,

Jen-shuk en repetidas ocasiones trato de cortar por la mitad a Jen-shuk con sus garras metálicas pero Jen-shu siempre era mas rapido que el Jen-shuk comenzo a centrarse en atacar a Ranma y Akane pues estaba en desventaja con Jen-shu,

Jen-shuk bajo rapidamente para atacar a Ranma pero con su ya avanzada rapidez logro esquivarlo y darle un golpe en su cara Jen-shu entonces comenzo a centrarse en Akane pero solo obtuvo el mismo resultado

Kumiko:¡¡¡Akane usa el ataque especial que te enseñe!!!

Akane:si

Akane comenzo a acumular energía en sus manos la cual tenia un color rojizo

Akane:¡¡¡Golpe de serpiente!!!

El ataque de Akane salio disparado hacia Jen-shuk logrando cortarle un brazo entero

Ranma:bien hecho Akane

Jen-shuk:(molesta)tu niña tonta me las pagaras

Jen-shuk comenzo a regenerar su brazo

Ranma:¡¡¡oye demonio deja en paz a mi novia!!!

Jen-shuk:¿huh?

Ranma:¡¡¡huracan de tigre!!!

Akane:ese ataque es mas fuerte que las ultimas veces parece que el entrenamiento realmente nos fortaleció

Jen-shuk:maldición logro destrozarme parte de la cara

Jen-shu:mejor rindete estas en una gran desventaja

Jen-shuk:¡¡¡giro de fuego infernal!!!

Una gran cantidad de fuego de color negro rodeo todo el campo de batalla Jen-shu y kumiko lograron escapar de las llamas con sus alas

Jen-shu:espera Kumiko y Ranma y Akane

Kumiko:no lo se

Ranma y Akane:¡estamos aqui!

Jen-shu y Kumiko pudieron ver como los dos volaban con la ayuda de sus alas de Dragón

Kumiko:despertaron su Dragón interior

Jen-shu:y en un momento oportuno

Ranma:habra tiempo para celebrar pero ahora debemos acabar con Jen-shuk

Jen-shu:en ese caso todos usen sus ataques fuertes Ranma usa el que yo te enseñe

Jen-shuk:(molesto)¿Que? no puede ser

Jen-shu:¡¡¡Pulso Dragón!!!

Kumiko:¡¡¡Esfera ying !!!

Akane:¡¡¡Puño de serpiente!!!

Ranma:¡¡¡Garra de Tigre!!!

Los cuatro golpes impactaron contra el cuerpo de Jen-shuk

(Aqui ya pueden parar el tema musical)

Jen-shuk:¡¡¡maldición!!!

Ranma:¿Sigue con vida?

Akane:¿Como es posible?

Jen-shuk:ustedes ganan esta vez pero la próxima ves que nos enfrentemos no tendran tanta suerte y no solo eso si no que regresare con mis nuevos compañeros Ranma y Akane

Jen-shu:¿Que?

Jen-shuk:asi es pude tomar su energia negativa y te aseguro que cuando regrese desearas no haber nacido HA,HA,HA,HA,HA

Jen-shuk desaparece

Jen-shu:debi haberlo destruido

Ranma:no te preocupes por el ahora

Akane:no importa cual poderoso sea nosotros siempre podremos vencerlo

Jen-shu:tienen razon aveces desearia tener su confianza em situaciones como estas

Ranma:espera que esta...

Akane:pasando...

Kumiko:Ranma y Akane estan...

Jen-shu:transformandose

Ranma y Akane empezaron a resplandecer y cambiar de forma estaban transformandose en dragones

Ranma D:¿Que?...

Akane D:esta apariencia...

Ranma y Akane:¡pudimos transformarnos!

Jen-shu:ya veo que si

Kumiko:y lo mejor es que los dos tienen algo igual a su forma humana

Ranma D:no lo entiendo

Jen-shu:asi es por ejemplo atras de tu cabeza y de ese pelo de fuego conservas tu caracteristica trenza mirala

Ranma D:es cierto

Kumiko:y tu Akane conservas el color de tus ojos y un poco de tu pelo en la parte de atras

Akane:tienes razón

Jen-shu:bueno creo que ya es hora de volver a Japón

Ranma:si estoy muy cansado

Akane:fue un dia muy largo

Kumiko:bueno entonces vamonos

Jen-shuk:aqui tienes Geng la energía negativa de Ranma y Akane

Geng:excelente no tardare mucho en crearlos

Oroku:estoy complacido Jen-shuk buem trabajo

Jen-shuk:gracias maestro (pensando)en cuanto ellos esten creados podre salir de aqui podre llevar a cabo mi verdarero plan nada puede fallar...


	19. Capitulo 19

Capitulo 19:El Pasado de 3 Amigos

Despues del largo dia que tuvieron Ranma,Akane,Kumiko y Jen-shu ellos regresaron al dojo para poder descansar sin embargo unos invitados los esperaban

Genma:que bueno que ya regresaron Ranma la abuela shampoo y Mousse lo estan esperando

Ranma:¿y ahora que querrán? Espero que Mousse no haya venido a retarme

Jen-shu:¿Mousse?

Akane:bueno vayamos a ver que quieren

Todos se dirigieron a la sala donde ya los estaban esperando

Soun:por favor sientense muchachos shampoo y Mousse quieren decirles algo importante

Shampoo: Ranma escucha lo he pensado mucho y estoy dispuesta a dejar de causarles

Molestias a ti y a Akane por fin me he dado cuenta de que tu y yo nunca podremos ser algo mas, y he venido para pedirles disculpas por mi comportamiento espero que puedan perdonarme por todo

Ranma:bueno shampoo tampoco debes ser tan dura contigo si nos causaste problemas pero...despues de todo cualquiera de nosotros si nos pusiéramos en tu lugar probablemente hariamos lo mismo,y no te preocupes por nada

Akane:asi es shampoo hasta yo hubiera hecho lo mismo

Shampoo:gracias también quería pedirte disculpas a ti Jen-shu perdón por atacarte

Jen-shu:no hay nada que perdonar despues de todo se como eres recuerda que nos conocemos desde que éramos niños

Shampoo:les doy las gracias por perdonarme espero que a pesar de todo podamos ser amigos todos nosotros

Ranma:claro que podemos ser amigos despues de todo eres una buena chica y siempre nos has ayudado en muchas cosas

Cologne:me alegro que por fin se reconciliaran todos pero... aun hay algo que debemos tratar Jen-shu

Jen-shu:¿Que? ¿Yo?

Cologne:asi es dime recuerdas el combate que tuvieron los tres cuando tenían solo 3 años

Jen-shu:¿Combate? Mmmmm...

Flashback

Los 3 amigos con apenas 3 años de edad se encontraban en un combate amistoso

Shampoo:y esto es para que aprendas a no retarme Mousse

Cologne:has perdido Mousse por lo tanto shampoo no puede casarse contigo

Mousse:por favor abuela deme otra oportunidad no es justo

Cologne:lo siento Mousse no puedo hacerlo ¡¡¡Jen-shu!!! Es tu turno

Jen-shu:ya voy

Cologne:bien ya saben las reglas shampoo recuerdalo si pierdes Jen-shu tendra que ser tu prometido

Shampoo:no te preocupes abuelita no perdere

Jen-shu:¿Que?

Cologne:¡¡¡empiezen!!!

Shampoo salto para darle una patada en el aire a Jen-shu

Shampoo:¡¡¡hya!!! ¡Toma esto Jen-shu!

Jen-shu con un rapido movimiento logro esquivarla sentandose arriba de ella perdiendo inmediatamente el combate

Cologne:¡¡¡Se acabo!!! Has perdido shampoo por lo tanto tu prometido en el futuro sera Jen-shu

Jen-shu:pues ya que

Fin del Flasback

Jen-shu:ah si ya recorde ja,ja,ja que recuerdos

Mousse:ahora mi amigo de la infancia como lo dicen las reglas tu y yo tendremos que enfrentarnos en un duelo por la mano de shampoo

Jen-shu:¿es enserio? pero si todo eso paso hace mucho tiempo eramos solo unos niños

Cologne:son las reglas Jen-shu tienes que hacerlo

Jen-shu:pues si no hay de otra acepto tu reto Mousse

Mousse:excelente amigo mio te vere mañana a las 12 del dia y por favor quiero que combatas con tu antiguo estilo de combate con armas como yo, nos vemos

Cologne:bueno nos vemos mañana en el combate

Shampoo:por favor Jen-shu se bueno con el sabes que lo quiero mucho en el fondo nos vemos mañana

Ranma:¿y que haras ahora Jen-shu?

Akane:¿Ha que se refería Mousse con tu antiguo estilo de combate?

Jen-shu puso una cara muy seria y dijo

Jen-shu:lo sabran en su momento por ahora debo ir a entrenar los vere mañana en el combate adios

Jen-shu salio rapidamente del dojo sin decir otra palabra

Ranma:bastante extraño

Akane:me preocupa un poco que quizo decir Mousse

Kumiko:debo admitir que yo tampoco lo se

Llegó la noche y todos se fueron a dormir Jen-shu no aparecio en toda la noche y tampoco se aparecio en el desayuno

Soun:estoy preocupado por Jen-shu

Genma:no debe preocuparse señor Tendo Jen-shu es todo un hombre de palabra y se presentara en el duelo

Ranma:claro que lo hara el es un hombre de palabra y no debe preocuparse despues de todo su rival solo es Mousse

Akane:que rapido se te olvidan las cosas Ranma recuerda lo que nos ha dicho Jen-shu nunca subestimes a tu rival

Kumiko:yo solo espero que este bien

Despues de un rato llego la hora del combate Mousse estaba listo y todos esperaban a Jen-shu

Ranma:¿Donde estara?

Akane:¿Se habra retrasado?

Kumiko:espero que no le haya pasado nada en el camino

Cologne:parece que ya se tardo

Mousse:tipico de Jen-shu

Jen-shu:no esperen mas por mi ya estoy aqui

Ranma:¿Que?

Akane:¿Ese es Jen-shu?

Jen-shu caminaba despacio del otro lado de la arena de combate estaba vestido con una tunica blanca muy larga con plumas muy largas y una especie de cubre bocas de color rojo al caminar sus pasos se oían extraños como si fueran cadenas ademas tenia el cabello mas largó

Jen-shu:estoy listo

Mousse:sabia que no faltarias a tu palabra amigo pero basta de charla es hora de pelear

Cologne:bien entonces que de inicio el estilo de combate con armas entre Mousse maestro del estilo de combate del cisne y Jen-shu maestro del estilo de combate del pavo real

Ranma:¿pavo real?

Akane:entonces eso era a lo que se feria Mousse

Cologne:comienzen

Mousse saco numerosas cuchillas de su túnica

Jen-shu hizo lo mismo pero de la otra manga de su tunica saco tres tipos de dagas con forma extraña

Los dos peleaban con toda su energía y entusiasmo parecia que ambos danzaban de una manera elegante comos si en verdad fueran aves Jen-shu dio un salto muy alto lanzando sus cuchillas con forma de plumas a Mousse el cual logro rasgarle parte de su tunica

Jen-shu comenzo a usar su mas grande habilidad de su estilo de pelea la cola del pavo real

Ranma:abuela ¿en que consiste el estilo de pelea de Jen-shu?

Cologne:veras consiste en un estilo muy letal exclusivo de maestros con habilidad de rapidez y agilidad conocida como técnica del pavo real es un estilo de pelea de china de hace 4,000 años se caracteriza por el uso de armas variadas como cuchillas,espadas y la mas mortal de todas la cola del pavo real una arma hecha de cuchillas sorprendentemente grandes el cual tiene la habilidad de un escudo y de un arma con un ataque mortal incluso como distracción

Jen-shu lograba esquivar y protegerse de los ataques de Mousse con la ayuda de su cola de pavo real sin embargo Jen-shu tenia que mantenerse alejado constantemente de Mousse pues el tener esa cantidad de armas cargando por mucho tiempo era muy cansado para el,y Mousse lo sabía y planeaba aprovecharse de ello Mousse intento golpear a Jen-shu con sus cuchillas pero Jen-shu se defendió con las garras de pavo real de metal que tenia en sus zapatos Jen-shu decidio usar los ojos de la cola del pavo real para confundir a Mousse

Cologne:parece que Jen-shu esta muy cansado y la mascara para retener el aire ya no le esta ayudando

Ranma:entonces para eso era el cubre bocas raro que tiene

Akane:era para retener el aire pobre de el debe estar muy cansado

Jen-shu:(pensando)rayos debo terminar con esto rapido o perdere y mi esfuerzo sera en vano no tengo otra opción debo usar el ataque mortal perdoname Mousse

Repentinamente una pequeña lluvia cayó en el campo de combate transformando a Ranma a shampoo y a Jen-shu en chica y a Mousse en pato

Cologne:esto no esta bien

Jen-shu:perfecto ahora mi cuerpo es mas agil y rapido y recuperado mi energía

Mousse:¡¡¡Cuack!!!(estoy perdido perdere inevitablemente) cuack(no no puedo rendirme asi usare mi ataque de la garra de Halcón)

Mousse y Jen-shu saltaron muy alto preparandose para su ataque final

Jen-shu:preparate Mousse (Jen-shu saco de su tunica una lanza con puntas muy afiladas) ¡¡¡Golpe cortante!!!

Mousse:¡¡¡¡¡Cuack!!!!(esto es por ti mi amada shampoo ¡¡¡¡Garra de Halcón!!!!)

Los dos chocaron en el aire y cayeron en el suelo aun estaban de pie pero después de unos momentos Mousse cayo al piso y después Jen-shu también

Cologne:bueno creo que es un empate

Shampoo recogio a Mousse en sus brazos

Y Kumiko recogío a Jen-shu en sus brazos tambien

Cologne: no se preocupen ambos solo estan cansados lo mejor es que los dos descansen fue una larga batalla para ambos

Ranma:y pensar que Jen-shu nos ocultaba todo ese potencial de pelea

Akane:cielos si que se debilitaron bastante pero bueno mejor llevemos a Jen-shu a casa

Mientras tanto en china alguien viajaba rumbo a Japón

???:pense que este dia nunca llegaria je,je,je

???:es hora de conocer a mi bisnieta Akane debe de ser una chica muy linda como yo lo fui en mi juventud je,je,je...


	20. Capitulo 20

Capitulo 20:La Historia Jamas Contada

Despues de la cansada pelea entre Mousse y Jen-shu un cansado Jen-shu aun transformado se levantó al parecer lo habían traido a la cama de su habitación despues de haberse desmayado

Jen-shu:¿Que paso? ¿Donde estan todos? ¿Y por que estoy en ropa interior? Bueno supongo que la pelea termino estoy muy cansado

Jen-shu miro a su alrededor y justo al lado suyo encontró el libro de posible remedio para la maldición

Jen-shu:¿El libro? Es cierto no he tenido tiempo para leerlo supongo que es una buena oportunidad para leerlo

Jen-shu comenzo a leer el libro antiguo percatandose de cosas muy curiosas

Jen-shu:esto es interesante al parecer creo que el método de la creación de un estanque encantado seria la cura para todas las maldiciones,...pero me pregunto ¿que pasaria si me quedo con esta maldición toda la vida? Probablemente aqui encuentre la respuesta seguire leyendo

Repentinamente Jen-shu se encontro con una terrible advertencia al tener por mucho tiempo una maldición

Jen-shu:¡¡¡No puede ser!!! ¡Aqui dice que si una persona se encuentra maldita por una maldición de jusenkyo por mucho tiempo el espíritu de la maldición,puede afectar la mente y el alma de la persona afectada llegando al punto de perder su memoria sus recuerdos y todo rastro de su vida actual,algunos presentan cambios fisicos y de comportamiento en su forma maldita! Eso significa que el espíritu de la maldición se apodera del cuerpo y la mente del maldito como si fuera un virus o una enfermedad...

Jen-shu:hnmp y yo que estaba considerando el hecho de sacar provecho de esta maldición como Ranma supongo que si es cierto lo que dice el libró mi transformación debe presentar cambios

Ranma entra en la habitación de Jen-shu

Ranma:estas bien Jen-shu ¿como te sientes?

Jen-shu repentinamente se cubrió todo su cuerpo y puso una cara de vergüenza

Ranma:¿que te pasa Jen-shu? No me digas que te vas a comportar como una chica ahora

Jen-shu(pensando) creo que a esto se refiere el libro con cambios de comportamiento esto es malo supongo que debo decirle a Ranma lo que se

Jen-shu:claro que no supongo que me cubri por instinto

Ranma:como tu digas te traje agua caliente

Jen-shu:gracias Ranma

Jen-shu se mojo con el agua caliente se vistio y le hablo a Ranma sobre el libro sobre la posible cura y la advertencia

Ranma:entiendo entonces dices que este libro puede ayudarnos con la cura y supongo que tenemos que encontrar una solución para la maldición pronto o comenzaremos a cambiar ¿correcto?

Jen-shu:correcto ahora lo que debemos hacer es...

Akane:¡¡¡Ranma!!! Puedes venir a la sala por favor y también dile a Jen-shu que venga

Jen-shu:supongo que hablaremos de esto mas tarde

Ranma:claro ya vamos Akane

Ranma y Jen-shu bajaron a la sala donde un misteriosa anciana los esperaba

Ranma:Akane ¿donde estan nuestros padres? ¿y quien es esta anciana?

Akane:nuestros padres salieron con el maestro Happosai y señora quier hablar con todos nosotros

Todos se sentaron en la mesa

???:bueno supongo que ya puedo presentarme mi nombre es Mei Tendo y soy la bisabuela de Akane

Akane y los demas quedaron impactados con la repentina noticia

Akane:¡¡¡¿que?!!! ¡¡¡¿pero como?!!! Crei que no tenía una bisabuela

Mei:claro que la tienes querida ja,ja,ja,ja

Jen-shu:impresionante

Ranma:y digame ¿que hace aqui?

Mei:(pensando) este muchacho se parece mucho a Takeshi y ese otro chico de lentes se parece a Sheng

Mei:me temo que he venido para advertirles algo muy importante

Jen-shu:¿que quiere decir con eso señora?

Mei:he venido a advertirles sobre los tiempos oscuros que se aproximan deben prepararse y entrenarse en el combate ustedes 3 deben detener a Oroku

Jen-shu:(sorprendido)¿Como sabe de la existencia de Oroku?

Mei:se mas de lo que tu cres muchacho escuchenme regresare en un mes para entrenarlos a los 3 nadie debe saber,lo que les dije nisiquiera sus familiares deben guardar el secreto hasta entonces...

La misteriosa anciana salio rápidamente del dojo sin decirles nada mas a los 3 jovenes

Jen-shu:que estraña señora

Ranma:¿en verdad sera pariente tuyo Akane?

Akane:no lo se pero senti un raro presentimiento al verla de cualquier debemos hacerle caso

Jen-shu:estoy de acuerdo Akane si sabe quien es Oroku es por algo

Kumiko:que extraño estoy intentando localizar a la anciana con mi magia pero no funciona ademas senti una fuerte presencia al verla

Jen-shu:todo esto es muy raro

Después de un rato todos fueron a sus cuartos excepto Akane que se encontraba sola entrenando en el dojo

Akane:¡¡¡Hya!!!

Mei:parece que eres bastante habil nieta ja,jaja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja me recuerdas a mi en mi juventud

Akane:¿Abuela? Que no se había ido

Mei:tenia que hablar contigo en privado hija mia

Akane y de que quiere hablarme abuela

Mei:voy a contarte nuestra historia

Akane:te escucho abuela

Mei:bueno vera hace mucho tiempo en la antigua china yo era una princesa mi padre llamado Fuji el emperador de la ciudad de Gouken se encontraba atendiendo asuntos sobre la guerra que habia en ese entonces contra las fuerzas demoniacas de Oroku,Oroku habia conquistado el 80% del mundo entero la ultima resistencia se encontraba en china mi dinastia y la dinastia de mi mejor amiga Maylin una linda chica pelirroja que me ayudo mucho y me entreno en las artes marciales junto con su prometido llamado Sheng despues de un tiempo,mi padre fallecio en un combate con Oroku y al ser su unica hija yo debia dirigir la resistencia y no tenia experiencia Maylin y su prometido me ayudaron a dirigir a mi ejercicio junto con ayuda del general de mis tropas y el que seria en un futuro mi novio Takeshi me entrenaba tambien,al principio lo detestaba pues era muy presumido y era el hombre mas codiciado por las chicas en la ciudad de gouken pero con el tiempo comenzamos a conocernos mejor nos amabamos demasiado planeabamos casarnos terminando la guerra pero...

Akane:¿Que sucedio abuela?

Mei:despues de mucho tiempo el tuvo que ir al campo de batalla junto con su amigo Sheng era una misión muy peligrosa debian infiltrarse en el castillo de Oroku para detenerlo de una vez por todas, yo y Maylin los esperabamos todos los dias desde que partieron no regresaron hasta pasar un mes y cuando regresaron Maylin y yo estabamos entrenando cuando los vimos me di cuenta de que estaban muy heridos y cansados pero a pesar de todo estaban vivos Maylin y yo lloramos de alegria al reencontrarnos despues de un mes pero Takeshi me dijo que debia ayudarlo a acabar con Oroku yo me sorprendi mucho el me dijo que Oroku queria matarme a mi pues era hija de su hermano llamado Fuji por lo tanto eso me convertia a mi en una semidiosa pues mi padre era,el dios de la energía pura y eso me convertia a mi en la unica amenaza para su conquista del mundo

Akane:eso suena horrible

Mei:asi es y como has de suponer al ser mi nieta eso te convierte en una semidiosa también

Akane:no puede ser no puedo creerlo...pero ¿que paso despues abuela?

Mei:...

Akane:¿que tienes abuela?

Mei comenzo a llorar y le dijo a akane...

Mei:te lo dire ahora mismo...

Fin del capitulo 20


	21. Capitulo 21

Capitulo 21:¿Posibles Futuros?

Akane se encontraba tranquilizando a su abuela pues parece que el recordar su pasado le habia afectado bastante

Akane:¿Te sientes mejor abuela?

Mei:si hija gracias perdón creo que me deje llevar al recordar todo esto

Akane:no te preocupes abuela pero dime ¿que paso con tu prometido? Takeshi

Mei:recuerdo que después de enterarme de que yo era una semidiosa le prometí a Takeshi que yo le ayudaría en la Pelea con Oroku,asi que lo llamamos y lo desafiamos una ultima vez la pelea fue devastadora Oroku nos llevaba una gran ventaja por suerte pude despertar mis poderes de diosa a tiempo aunque eso no funciono del todo,Takeshi y Sheng tenian un plan para derrotar a Oroku por desgracia ellos sabian que podrían morir en el intento pero no les importo con ayuda de su espíritu combativo lograron alcanzar un estado de espíritu de combate muy poderoso mas allá de las palabras,solo asi pudieron realizar la tecnica mas antigua y mas poderosa de todas llamada El Dragón Final después de usar esa tecnica de inmenso poder Oroku fue vencido y sellado nuevamente por desgracia Takeshi y Sheng murieron en el proceso

Akane:¿Pero porque? ¿Acaso encontraron sus cuerpos?

Mei:nunca los encontramos solo supimos que estaban muertos por el hermano de Sheng Hasu después de enterarme de la muerte de mi amado me lamente a mi misma y me culpe por todo después de unos años me case con otro hombre mi amiga Maylin por otro lado igualmente se caso abandono su reino y se fue a vivir a un lugar desconocido

Akane:no puedo creer que todo eso sea cierto pero si todo es real ¿porque no se habla de esto en los libros de historia o en libros antiguos?

Mei:por la tranquilidad de todos decidimos destruir todo rastro y evidencia de lo que paso hace mucho tiempo se puede decir que nosotros inventamos los personajes y hechos historicos

Akane:entiendo pero ¿porque me contaste todo esto?

Mei:porque tu eres mi nieta y por lo tanto eso te convierte en una semidiosa tambien

Akane:pero eso ¿significa que mis dos hermanas mayores son semidiosas también?

Mei:no querida el poder y la descendencia de mi padre solo se puede transmitir en un solo hijo de la familia ademas el corazón del heredero debe ser fuerte puro,calido,sincero y sobre todo guerrero

Akane:pero ¿como estas segura de que yo soy la heredera del poder de una semidiosa?

Mei:eso yo lo puedo ver a traves de tu alma

Tu corazón me demuestra que tu eres la semidiosa y te lo demostrare acompañame afuera

Akane y su abuela salieron hacia el patio de la casa Mei le mostro un retoño de una planta a Akane y le dijo

Mei:quiero que hagas crecer este pequeño retoño hija mia

Akane:¿Que? pero ¿como puedo hacerlo? No puedo

Mei:claro que puedes hacerlo hija solo tienes que creer en ti misma

Akane:bueno lo intentare

Akane extendió su mano hacia el pequeño retoño de pronto una luz brillante sobresalía de la palma de su mano la luz rodeo el retoño convirtiéndolo en poco tiempo en un gran cerezo Akane estaba sorprendida

Mei:por lo que veo tu poder es mayor al que yo tenia en mi juventud lograr esto que tu hiciste me tomo 5 años y a ti solo te tomo 5 segundos estoy muy feliz por ti querida

Akane:aún no puedo creer que todo esto este pasando

Mei:bueno querida debo irme

Akane:¿tan pronto?

Mei:asi es yo también debo entrenarme ahora voy a preguntarte algo querida quiero que me respondas con la verdad ¿Amas en verdad a tu prometido Ranma?

Akane:claro que lo amo y siempre lo amare

Mei:bueno entonces disfruta de el tiempo a su lado vivan cada dia como si fuera el ultimo de su vida demuestrale que lo quieres a pesar de todo y no cometas los errores que yo cometi, adios

Mei se fue rápidamente dejando sola a Akane

Akane fue a su cuarto donde por su ventana pudo ver a Ranma el cual queria decirle algo pero por sorpresa Akane abrio la ventana y lo beso por sorpresa

Ranma:¿y ese beso porque?

Akane:digamos que alguien me dijo que te demostrara mi amor siempre que pudiera ji,ji,ji

Mei:(pensando)espero que podamos detener a Oroku no se debe repetir la misma tragedia de hace muchos años no quiero que la relación de mi nieta y su novio Ranma se vea afectada como la mia y no quiero que esos posibles futuros que vi en mis sueños se hagan realidad debo comenzar a entrenar pronto

Llegó la noche y todos se fueron a dormir a la mañana siguiente la abuela cologne llego al dojo tendo junto con Mousse y shampoo pues Jen-shu habia llamado a Mousse y a la abuela para ayudarlo a entrenar con su estilo del pavo real pues habia perdido práctica y necesitaba estar preparado por si debia usar el estilo de pelea otra vez

Jen-shu:que bueno que llegaron estaba practicando con Ranma pero ahora que llegaron se pondra mas interesante

Jen-shu(pensándo) cuando practique con Ranma pudr notar su gran habilidad para combatir es como si su espiritu de pelea fuera como un tigre violento y fuerte al mismo tiempo creo que ha llegado la hora de entrenarlo con armas

Mousse:Jen-shu ¿estas seguro de que es una buena idea si yo y la abuela peleamos contigo al mismo tiempo?

Jen-shu:si despues de todo necesito volver a practicar descuide mucho este estilo de pelea con armas

Cologne:bueno Jen-shu te ayudaremos entonces ¡¡¡comencemos!!!

Jen-shu:debo recordar todos los movimientos especiales de esta técnica

Mientras Jen-shu,Mousse y la abuela entrenaban shampoo,Akane y Ranma jugaban cartas

Shampoo:porque no hacemos el juego mas interesante con castigos al perdedor

Akane:yo estoy de acuerdo shampoo ¿y tu Ranma?

Ranma:se que hacen esto porque saben que no se jugar cartas muy bien pero debo advertirles que soy mejor ahora asi que si intentan ponerme un castigo humillante mejor no se hagan ilusiones y claro que yo aceptó

Shampoo:entonces que asi sea esta decidido

Cologne:concentrate Jen-shu no dejes que el cansancio te afecte

Jen-shu:es bastante difícil pero no puedo rendirme

Mousse:toma esto Jen-shu

Jen-shu:muy lento

Cologne:bien esquivado Jen-shu

Jen-shu:creo que aun puedo hacer este ataque ¡¡¡lluvia de plumas!!!

Jen-shu lanzó Miles de cuchillas con forma de pluma hacia el suelo

Cologne:fue un ataque muy potente

Mousse:oye Jen-shu no te lo tomes tan enserio recuerda que es solo entrenamiento

Jen-shu:perdon creo que si me excedi un poco

Cologne:continuemos pero ahora vamos a aumentar la dificultad ¡¡¡shampoo ven por favor!!!

Shampoo:ya voy continuen ustedes dos mientras tanto

Akane:creo que aqui termina el juego ¿no es asi Ranma?

Ranma:no yo quiero seguir

Akane:pero si has perdido todas las partidas ya te tocaron todos los castigos

Ranma:no me importa un juego mas Akane o acaso tienes miedo de perder

Akane:claro que no bueno si yo gano tendrás que mmmmm... veamos ¡ya se te pondras un sostén de chica durante todo el dia!

Ranma:esta bien pero si yo gano tu tendras que besarme ¿estas de acuerdo?

Akane:¿Que porque?

Ranma:yo acepte que me pondría un sostén y sabes cuanto odio usar ropa de chica asi que esas son mis condiciones si no te parece puedes retirarte ahora si quieres

Akane:(después de todo es Ranma no creo que pueda ganar)acepto entonces

Ranma:esta bien (Akane no contaba con que haria trampa ja,ja,ja,ja que boba es) empezemos ahora mismo

Jen-shu:asi que sera un combate 3 contra uno el que caiga al agua perdera automáticamente correcto

Cologne:aai es ahora que las reglas estan claras empezemos

Jen-shu:(debo ser cuidadoso no puedo descuidarme)

Despues de un rato el juego entre Ranma y akane termino Jen-shu aun se encontraba entrenando solo quedaban el y Mousse

Y justo desde un arbol Mei los observaba

Mei:parece que se divierten me alegro por ellos

Akane moja a Ranma con agua fria

Akane:ahora debes cumplir tu promesa Ranma

Ranma:no puedo creer que voy a hacer esto ¿como pude perder aun asiendo trampa?

Akane:no quiero tus excusas Ranma cumple con lo que prometiste

Ranma:lo hare pero no quiero pasar vergüenza yo solo ¡ya se que hare para que no me sienta tan humillado!

Jen-shu:bueno solo tu y yo Mousse

Mousse:como cuando eramos niños

Ambos estaban concentrándose y esperando el momento justo para atacar cuando de pronto

Ranma:¡¡¡Jen-shu!!!

A causa del grito de Ranma los dos se desconcentraron y cayeron al agua transformandose

Jen-shu:¿porque gritas? Ranma interrumpes nuestro entrenamiento y ¿Porque estas transformado en chica?

Mousse:¡cuack! ¡Cuack!

Ranma:eso no importa ven conmigo

Ranma tomo a Jen-shu del cuello y lo llevo adentro de la casa

Jen-shu:¿Porque tanta prisa? ¿Que hiciste? Y sueltame me estas asfixiando

Happosai:que bonitas prendas obtuve hoy sobre todo estas que encontre en la casa de Cologne creo que son de shampoo no importa todas son muy bonitas solo desearia que alguna linda chica se las probara y las modelara para mi

A lo lejos se oían las voces de Ranma y Jen-shu y Happosai se dio cuenta

Happosai:y creo que encontre a las chicas suertudas

Ranma le explico a Jen-shu todo lo de su apuesta con Akane

Ranma:y yo quería que me ayudaras Jen-shu crei que podías hacer el ridiculo conmigo o negociar otra solución con Akane

Jen-shu:solo a ti se te ocurre apostar con algo asi tranquilo creo que no habra nesecidad de que te humilles asi tratare de negociar con Akane

Ranma:gracias Jen-shu eres un buen amigo

Jen-shu le pega en la cabeza a Ranma

Jen-shu:¿Y no vuelvas a involucrarme en tus apuestas entendiste? Eso tienes que cumplirlo tu

Happosai:¡¡¡Hola!!! Ranma y Jen-shu les tengo un regalo que me gustaria que me modelaran

Jen-shu:¿Que?

Gracias a su habilidad el maestro Happosai pudo quitarles la tunica a Jen-shu y su camisa a Ranma para ponerles un sosten a los dos

Ranma:¡¡¡larguese de aqui viejo libidonoso!!!

Ranma golpeo al maestro y lo saco volando

Happosai:¡eres un discipulo mal agradecido!

Ranma:como se atreve a hacerme esto otra vez

Jen-shu:es bastante rapido cuando se lo propone nisiquiera pude verlo cuando me quito la tunica y me puso este sostén que por cierto me aprieta demasiado

Ranma:a mi también me aprieta demasiado

Jen-shu:oh no

Ranma:¿Que pasa?

Jen-shu:recuerdas lo que decia el libro

Ranma:si pero eso quiere decir que...

Jen-shu:esto es grave ahora no solo son cambios de comportamiento tambien cambios físicos

Ranma:entonces debemos apurarnos al encontrar los materiales magicos para crear el estanque

Jen-shu:de lo contrario podemos olvidarnos de nuestros recuerdos y de nuestra vida...

Fin del capítulo 21


	22. Capitulo 22

Capitulo 22:¿El fin de la maldición?

En la montaña donde Oroku y Geng se recuperaba Geng le tenía muy malas noticias a Oroku

Geng:mi señor me temo que le tengo pésimas noticias

Oroku:¿que fue lo que paso ahora?

Geng:Jen-shuk nos ha traicionado y ademas se llevo a los Ranma y Akane malvados

Oroku:ya me suponía que esa escoria nos traicionaria por eso use algo como un seguro para que regresara no te preocupes sin un cuerpo fisico pronto desaparecerá y lo mejor de todo es que no puede poseer a nadie no quedara nada de el ni de los otros traidores

Mientras tanto a lo lejos Jen-shuk viajaba con sus nuevos amigos

Rakma:¿Para que demonios se supone que salimos de ahi?

Akakne:no te das cuentas de que sin un cuerpo físico y sin la habilidad de poder poseer a un humano desapareceremos los tres

Jen-shuk:claro que lo se idiotas ahora dejen de quejarse y siganme

Rakma:¿y por que debemos obedecerte a ti?

Akakne:cierto ¿quien te nombro a ti como el lider?

Jen-shuk:¡callense de una maldita vez! Estamos por llegar a Neo Tokyo conozco a alguien ahi que nos ayudará con nuestro problema

Mientras tanto en Nerima

Akane,Ranma y Jen-shu caminaban hacia la escuela como todos los dias Jen-shu y Ranma miraban con total atención el libro antiguo buscando lo necesario para crear un estanque encantado

Akane:¿Que les pasa a ustedes dos? aprensurense o llegaremos tarde

Ranma:si Akane ya te oímos

Jen-shu:creo que es esta pagina

A lo lejos una silueta de forma animal se acercaba a Ranma

Ranma:esa sombra ¿Sera que es?

Jen-shu:reconozco una silueta asi ¡no puede ser!

Ranma:como lo sospechaba es blanquinegra

Jen-shu estaba completamente paralizado del miedo

Akane:blanquinegra me pregunto ¿Que hace aqui? Es cierto Jen-shu olvide que te asustan los perros

Jen-shu:si demasiado

Ranma:¿enserio? no puedo creerlo

Akane:no seas grosero con Jen-shu recuerda que a ti te aterran los gatos

Ranma:tienes razón

Akane:miren blanquinegra tiene una carta en su hocico

Ranma tomo la carta y comenzo a leerla y decia...

Ranma necesito de tu ayuda Ryoga se está comportando de una manera muy rara sobre todo cuando se transforma en crédito no se que hacer con el necesito de tu ayuda por favor

Ire con Ryoga al dojo Tendo en 3 dias hasta entonces

Atentamente:Akary

Ranma*pensando*parece que Ryoga también esta siendo afectado por la maldición supongo que ha empezado a comportarse como un cerdo nadie merece sufrir por la maldición debo ayudarlo después de todo el es mi amigo

Ranma tomo una pluma y escribio al reverso de la carta se la dio a blanquinegra y se fue corriendo

Akane:¿que decia la carta Ranma?

Ranma:nada importante solo era Ryoga quien vendra a visitarnos

Akane:¿Ryoga? Bueno supongo que eso es bueno no sabiamos nada de el desde hace tiempo

Ranma:bueno solo era eso vamonos o llegaremos tarde

Después de un rato llegaron a la escuela donde se encontraron con Ukyo ella al igual que shampoo le pidió disculpas a Ranma y Akane y los felicito por su nueva relación de novios y les propuso seguir siendo amigos Ranma y Akane aceptaron con gusto las clases transcurrieron con normalidad y después de unas horas terminaron los 3 se dirigian hacia el dojo

Jen-shu:por fin encontré la página que menciona los objetos

Ranma:¿Es verdad? Dejame ver

Akane:¿que tienen ustedes dos con ese libro? ¿porque les importa tanto?

De pronto de otro lado de la calle un pequeño gato de color blanco con manchas negras corria rápidamente de una jauría de perros

Akane:ya vieron esos perros estan persiguiendo al gato

Ranma:si lo atrapan podrian matarlo

Jen-shu*pensando*supongo que no tengo opción

Jen-shu:los veo en la casa tengo que salvar a ese gato

Ranma:Jen-shu espera...

Despues un grupo de gatos furiosos que perseguía a los perros salio del otro lado de la calle

Ranma:¡No puede ser gatos!

Los gatos vieron a Ranma y comenzaron a rodearlo

Ranma:¡¡¡Noooo!!!

Jen-shu logro saltar por encima de los perros y tomo al gatito en sus brazos el continuo corriendo hasta que llegaron a un callejón sin salida los perros comenzaron a gruñirles a ambos

Jen-shu:no pense que volvería a pasar por esto

Pero supongo que no tengo otra salida

Jen-shu se quito sus lentes y dejo que el miedo se apoderara de el...

Despues de un rato Ranma y Akane llegaron al dojo

Kumiko:Bienvenidos

Akane:gracias kumiko

Kumiko:¿huh? ¿Que le pasa a Ranma?

Ranma:Meow

Akane:unos gatos lo atacaron y se convirtió en gato

Kumiko:ya veo asi que esta es la consecuencia del puño del gato en un humano

Akane:si Ranma se comporta asi cuando cae bajo el puño del gato ¿no es asi Ranma?

Ranma:Mow

Ranma se sento sobre las rodillas de Akane y Akane comenzo a acariciarlo

Ranma:purrrrrr

Kumiko:si que se comporta como un gato pero al menos le paso a Ranma y no a Jen-shu de lo contrario hubiera sido mas peligroso

Akane:¿Como que peligroso?

Kumiko:si cuando se transforma en perro o lobo se comporta de una manera muy salvaje es casi incontrolable en ese estado a menos de que yo lo calme ¿Por cierto donde esta Jen-shu?

Akane:creo que no tarda en llegar *pensando* rayos ahora que voy a hacer ¿Como se lo explico a Kumiko?

De pronto Jen-shu entro por la puerta caminaba en cuatro patas como un perro y de su boca colgaba el gatito

Akane:¿acaso el gatito esta?

Ranma¿Meow?

Jen-shu lo solto del cuello y lo dejo en el piso

Jen-shu:Wof,Wof

El gatito reacciono y comenzo a jugar con Jen-shu

Kumiko:¿Jen-shu que te paso? ¿Y de donde salio ese gatito?

Akane:cuándo regresabamos de la escuela Jen-shu fue tras una jauría de perros que perseguían a ese gatito perdón por no decirtelo antes

Kumiko:bueno no importa al menos se que salvo a este gatito aun sabiendo que esto podria pasarle

Akane:fue muy noble de su parte ayudar al gatito

Kumiko:bueno parece que ya se controla mejor recuerdo que una vez durante su entrenamiento en china se transformo en lobo y al poco rato regreso arrastrando una oveja muerta que habia cazado

Akane:¿pero como pudo matar a una oveja? Con los dientes de un humano eso es imposible

Kumiko:esa es una característica especial de su transformación cuando se transforma sus dientes se vuelven afilados y le crecen garras en su mano lo cual lo hace bastante peligroso

Akane:no sabia que su transformación fuera tan peligrosa pero dime como haces que vuelva a la normalidad

Kumiko:normalmente lo tranquilizo como tu lo haces con Ranma aunque lanzarlo al agua fria también es otra opción

Kumiko tomo a Jen-shu de su túnica y lo lanzo al estanque

Akane:bueno si funciona con Jen-shu debe funcionar contigo Ranma

Akane también lanzo a Ranma en el estanque

Ranma:¡¡¡oye Akane ¿Que diablos te pasa?!!!

Jen-shu:¿Que pasa? ¿Donde estoy?

Kumiko:olvidenlo chicos ahora suban a bañarse y despues bajen a cenar

Ranma:esta bien

Jen-shu:por cierto Ranma tenemos que decirle lo que sabemos a Akane

Ranma:si lo haremos cuando terminemos de cenar

Los dos se bañaron y todos se sentaron a cenar Jen-shu se entero de lo que le habia pasado al transformarse en perro y decidio adoptar al gatito que habia salvado y lo llamo Yang,despues de que todos acabaron de cenar Jen-shu llamo a Ranma y akane a la parte trasera del dojo

Akane:ahora si me dirán que es lo que veian en ese libro

Jen-shu:bueno Akane lo que sucede es que encontramos una posible solución para la maldición de Ranma y la mia tal vez podriamos liberarnos de la maldición

Akane:enserio y porque no me lo habias dicho Ranma

Ranma:no queria que lo supieras amor al menos hasta que estuvieramos casi seguros de que la solución pudiera resultar

Akane:bueno mi cielo no tenias por que esconderlo despues de todo recuerda que ahora somos novios y no debemos guardarnos ese tipo de cosas

Jen-shu:pero hay un problema para poder crear el estanque nesecitamos de estos tres objetos

Miren ustedes mismos

Ranma:los objetos son la cabeza del Dragón de Jade,arroz Ying de la ciudad de gouken y un cabello del dios de los dragones

Akane:ya veo asi que nesecitan estos objetos ¿pero cual es el problema?

Jen-shu:que el mapa de los tres objetos esta escondido en algún lugar

Ranma:¿y el libro no menciona donde esta el mapa?

Jen-shu:solo un escrito antiguo aparece en la siguiente pagina pero no puedo entenderlo parece ser un idioma desconocido

Ranma:¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?...

Mientras tanto a las afueras de la ciudad

Pantimedias Taro:entonces si cumplo con lo que me dijo acepta el trato

Happosai:asi es Taro cumple con quitarle a Ranma el mapa de los objetos y podre quitarte la maldición y te cambiaré el nombre

Pantimedias Taro:esta bien anciano pero no quiero nada de sus trucos sucios entiendo

Happosai:no te preocupes muchacho esta vez estoy de tu lado...


	23. Capitulo 23

Capitulo 23:Nuevas técnicas

Era un nuevo dia en el dojo Tendo kumiko habia preparado el desayuno y habia llamado a Ranma y Akane a desayunar despues de unos minutos Ranma y Akane bajaron a desayunar

Kumiko:que bueno que ya bajaron ahora coman o se enfriara su desayuno

Ranma se veia un poco cansado

Akane:¿Estas bien Ranma? Parece que no dormiste bien

Ranma:si Akane estoy bien solo no pude dormir no logro quitarme de la cabeza lo que pasara si no encontramos el mapa de los objetos que necesitamos

Akane:no te preocupes por eso ahora lo importante es que podemos librarte de tu maldición y probablemente ese escrito en el libro tenga alguna pista de donde esta el mapa

Ranma:tienes razón Akane ¿Por cierto viste a Jen-shu? Hoy no me desperto para entrenar

Akane;ahora que lo dices creo que no lo he visto

Kumiko:no se preocupen por el el esta practicado en el jardin pueden ir a verlo si quieren

Ranma:gracias kumiko entonces vamos a verlo Akane

Jen-shu se encontraba parado sobre un bastón en el estanque al lado suyo habia 2 grandes rocas estaba muy concentrado y sostenía una hoja en cada una de sus manos Soun y Genma lo observaban

Akane:¿Papá? ¿Tio Genma? ¿Que hacen aqui con Jen-shu?

Soun:guarda silencio Akane Jen-shu esta concentrándose

Genma panda:brew,brew,brew *saca un cartel* fíjense bien en lo que Jen-shu hará

Ranma:¿Que se supone que pasara?

Jen-shu comenzo a mover sus manos y hizo que las hojas se quedarán en sus muñecas en ese momento las hojas comenzaron a brillar y se extendieron hasta formar dos guadañas con las hojas de sus muñecas y con un movimiento rapido destrozo ambas rocas convirtiéndolas en pedazos

Ranma y Akane quedaron asombrados y se preguntaban como pudo hacer eso

Ranma:¿Pero como pudiste hacer eso Jen-shu?

Akane:si puedes explicarnos por favor

Jen-shu:esta técnica se llama hoja aguda y una técnica asi solo puede hacerse controlando el espíritu del dragón además de que es la siguiente fase de su entrenamiento

Ranma:¿A que te refieres con eso Jen-shu?

Akane:¿y como podemos controlar el espíritu del dragón?

Jen-shu:algunos maestros deciden meditar en cuevas por 30 años sin comida y sin agua otros lo dominan sin tanta dificultad gracias a la pureza de su corazón y otros lo dominamos gracias al sufrimiento como yo,veran el dia en que aprendi a hacer esta técnica es el mismo dia en que queme mi mano ya que puede ser el espíritu del dragón como un medio de fortaleza fisica y mental por asi decirlo

Ranma:entonces lo que tratas de decir es que nosotros también podremos aprender tecnicas asi

Jen-shu:asi es pero de ustedes dependera el como dominaran el espíritu del dragón si ustedes lo desean pueden empezar a entrenar

Akane:creo que estaría bien después de todo es parte del entrenamiento

Ranma:tienes razón Akane yo digo que debemos ahora mismo

Akane:si tienes razón

Jen-shu:bueno en ese caso yo los guiare

Ranma y Akane estaban listos para aprender a controlar su espíritu de dragón

Jen-shu le indicó a Akane que se parara cerca del estanque ya que su elemento de dragona era el agua le dijo que se concentraran y que si lograba dominarlo se dejara llevar por su espíritu

Por otro lado a Ranma le indico concentrarse al lado de una fogata que habia hecho y le indico lo mismo que a Akane

Por su parte Jen-shu se sento junto a un árbol en espera de que algo pasara

No paso mucho tiempo cuando comenzo a notar cambios para empezar el agua del estanque comenzaba a moverse de una manera peculiar y la fogata comenzaba a arder con mas intensidad

Jen-shu:interesante...

En ese momento paso algo que jamas se lo espero Jen-shu Ranma y Akane elevaron su aura de batalla el agua comenzo a elevarse cerca de Akane y el fuego comenzo a rodear a Ranma en ese momento ellos fueron poseídos por el espíritu del Dragón cada uno comenzo a tomar el propio control de su elemento ya que las primeras veces ellos no lo controlaron

Jen-shu:parece que los dos encontraron otra forma de dominar el espíritu del dragón

Mientras tanto en un árbol la abuela de Akane observaba a su nieta con bastante satisfacción

Mei:parece que lo lograste hija al parecer ese chico llamado Jen-shu es un buen maestro

Ranma en ese momento dirigio el fuego que lo rodeaba a sus pies salto y después cayo con una intensidad tan grande que logro romper gran parte del terreno y incluso logro quemar algunas partes,Akane al ver esto comenzo a controlar y darle forma al agua que la rodeaba hasta que creo una onda expansiva qué de inmediato apago el fuego que habia dejado Ranma en su ataque los dos se alegraron mucho por su resultado y por el hecho de que no les habia costado tanto aprender una técnica

Jen-shu:excelente pero diganme en que estaba pensando ambos cuando les dije que se concentraran

Ranma:bueno yo estaba pensando en momentos felices de mi vida

Akane: yo estaba pensando en los momentos que pase con mi madre y la felicidad que esto me traía

Jen-shu:bueno parece que encontraron otra forma de dominar el espíritu del Dragón y no solo eso si no que aprendieron las tecnicas de patada volcánica y pulso de agua pero bueno ahora que los dos lo han dominado quiero que los dos combatan como práctica para ambos

Los padres de Ranma y Akane los observaban en espera de que iniciara su práctica

los dos se prepararon y esperaron a que Jen-shu les indicara cuando empezar

Jen-shu:recuerden que solo es una practica asi que no se lo tomen tan enserio no quiero que destruyan del dojo ¿entendieron?

Ranma:si

Akane:esta bien

Jen-shu:entonces...¡comienzen!

Ranma y Akane elevaron su aura de batalla al máximo ignorando la advertencia de Jen-shu

Jen-shu se dio cuenta de esto rápidamente y justo antes de que los comenzaran a atacarse el intervino rápidamente usando la tecnica de la hoja aguda apenas pudo detenerlos ya que sin darse cuenta aprendieron otras técnicas llamadas golpe infernal y golpe tormenta

Jen-shu:deben tener mas cuidado no se dejen llevar por sus instintos se que puede ser muy emocionante aprender estas técnicas pero deben saber controlarse

Ranma:creo que si nos dejamos llevar fue una suerte que tu estuvieras aqui para detenernos

Akane:si creo que yo también me deje llevar por la gran cantidad de poder pero ¿como pudiste intervenir tan rapido Jen-shu?

Jen-shu:bueno la técnica también aumenta mi velocidad y mis reflejos pero bueno parece que les falta mas entrenamiento para que puedan dominar su espíritu

Ranma de pronto comenzo a revisarse y se dio cuenta de que el libro antiguo no lo tenia con el

Ranma:¡no puede ser el libro!

Akane:¡no me digas que lo perdiste!

Jen-shu:¿No es el libro antiguo el que perdiste? ¿o si?

Por suerte la abuela de Akane se habia anticipado y antes de que Ranma y Akane comenzaran a practicar tomo el libro cuando Ranma no se dio cuenta

Mei:¿Es este el libro que buscan verdad?

Jen-shu:si ese es

Mei:bueno toma te lo regresó

Ranma: gracias por devolvernoslo anciana

Mei:no hay nada que agradecer y por cierto creo que ahora si podran entender el escrito antiguo del libro ahora adiós

Akane*pensando*gracias abuela

Jen-shu:¿Como la anciana sabia de?

Ranma:¡Mira esto rapido Jen-shu!

Jen-shu:¿Que? Estas viendo lo mismo que yo

Ranma:al parecer el escrito siempre fue en realidad el mapa de los objetos y por suerte parece que los tres se encuentran aqui mismo en Nerima

Jen-shu:un poco extraño pero bueno déjame verlo

Jen-shu comenzo a observar el mapa y se dio cuenta de que cerca de aqui se encontraba el primer objeto

Jen-shu:vamos Ranma sigueme cerca de aqui se encuentra el primer objeto

Ranma:si vamos por ese objeto

Ranma y Jen-shu comenzaron a seguír las instrucciones del mapa hasta que alguien se interpuso en su caminó

Pantimedias Taro:¡No den un paso mas!

Ranma:¿Que Pantimedias Taro? ¿Que haces aqui?

Jen-shu:que clase de nombre es ese

Pantimedias Taro:que no me llames asi y el porque estoy aqui no es de tu incumbencia ahora entregame ese mapa o sufriras las consecuencias

Ranma:¿Y si no me da la gana?

Pantimedias Taro:entoces acabare contigo y con tu amigo

Jen-shu:¡Entonces que asi sea!

Fin del capitulo 23


	24. Capitulo 24

Capitulo 24:El combate de Ranma Dragón

Mientras tanto en alguna parte de china

Sato:¿Esta seguro de salir maestro Eshi?

Eshi:estoy completamente seguro tu sabes que debo ir a investigar los rumores que se han expandido hasta aqui

Sato:yo lo se pero...¿No cree que hay gente que lo nesecita aqui en el consejo de maestros?

Eshi:despreocupate Sato todos estaran bien ademas de que recuerda que tu y los maestros Fou y Teng estan acargo hasta que regrese

Sato:¿pero porque nos escogio a nosotros? Y no ah ya sabe quien

Eshi:tu sabes que Jen-shu esta por ahi entrenandose y aprendiendo nuevas técnicas ademas de que se nego a quedarse en el templo

Sato:tiene razon pero ¿cree que es buena idea de que usted solo viaje a Japón?

Eshi:claro que si el hecho de que sea viejo no va a detenerme HAHAHAHA ahora no me quites el tiempo muchacho debo partir ahora mismo.

En Nerima

Jen-shu:escucha Taro no queremos lastimarte solo vete mientras puedas tenemos algo de prisa

Pantimedias Taro:sus asuntos no son problema mio yo solo sigo ordenes asi que no me movere de aqui

Ranma:en ese caso creo que tendre que pelear contigo y vencerte para poder seguir mi camino ¿no es asi Taro?

Pantimedias Taro:me alegra que entendieras rapido (Taro toma un balde de agua y lo arroja contra Ranma y Jen-shu transformandolos)

Ranma:¡Oye que te pasa! Crei que peleariamos como hombres

Pantimedias Taro:no lo creo en ese estado sera mas facil para mi vencerte asi que mejor preparate

Ranma:(estaba molesto pero en el fondo sabia que aun como chica podria vencerlo)

En un movimiento rapido Taro tomo por sorpresa a Ranma del brazo y lo sujeto con fuerza

Pantimedias Taro:te acabare pronto no te preocupes

Ranma sonrio de una manera confiada y moviéndose a gran velocidad logro golpear a Taro en la cara

Pantimedias Taro:¿Que? ¿Como lo hicis...

Ranma de nuevo golpea a Taro pero estabes comienza a golpearlo en repetidas veces

Pantimedias Taro:¿Como es posible que hayas mejorado mucho en tu entrenamiento?

Ranma:te adverti que no me retaras

Pantimedias Taro estaba exhausto de esquivar y cubrirse de ataques a pesar de que la mayoria de golpes le afectaron y penso como es que siendo una chica tiene esa velocidad y fuerza

Pantimedias Taro:no importa porque yo también he mejorado bastante y ahora lo veras

Taro tomo un balde de agua fria y se lo tiro encima transformandose

Jen-shu:¿que demonios es esa cosa?

Ranma:ese es Taro pero transformado y al parecer mas grande y fuerte

Pantimedias Taro(pensando) ahora no tienes ninguna oportunidad te mostare el resultado de mi entrenamiento especial con Happosai

Taro golpeo el suelo con fuerza y tentaculos brotaron de su espalda los cuales atacaron a Ranma y Jen-shu sin embargo ambos eran muy rapidos y lograron esquivar sus ataques

Jen-shu:se acabo ya me artaste ¡Planta feroz!

De pronto del suelo brotaron raíces muy gruesas que sujetaron a Taro por sorpresa

Pantimedias Taro :¿¿¿Que???

Jen-shu cambio su mirada a una siniestra y dijo

Jen-shu:hasta nunca

Ranma logro quemar las raices y libero a Taro

Ranma:Jen-shu no te entrometas esta pelea es mia

Jen-shu:no es justo y lo sabes yo tambien queria pelear

Sin embargo una presencia los observaba a lo lejos

Geng:mmmmm...parece que el efecto de la espada maldita esta funcionando esa forma de hablar y esa mirada solo aignifican una cosa pronto Jen-shu pronto...

Ranma:eres bastante fuerte Taro pero yo también tengo una transformación y la veras ahora mismo

Ranma fue envuelto por una capa de fuego y en unos instantes estaba transformado en un Dragón

Jen-shu:es increible a pesar de que es una chica ahora mismo su tamaño de Dragón supera por mucho a Taro

Pantimedias Taro estaba sorprendido y a la vez asustado

Ranma:que te sucede Taro parece comi si estuvieras aterrado

Pantimedias Taro en su enojo sujeto a Ranma Dragón con sus tentaculos y lo embistió con sus cuernos fuertemente

Ranma:¿eso es todo lo que tienes? nisiquiera lo senti

Pantimedias Taro estaba mas furioso que nunca y comenzo a crear una esfera de energia

La cual era muy grande y la lanzo hacia Ranma

Ranma habrio la boca y comenzo a crear una esfera de fuego intenso la cual impacto con la de Taro ademas de que la absorbió y impacto contra Taro

Una enorme explosión causada por el choque de poderes podia verse a lo lejos desde el dojo Tendo

Akane:¿Que fue eso? ¿Crees que los chicos esten bien Kumiko?

Kumiko:cielos si que Ranma tiene un poder asombroso

Akane:¿Osea que ese poder es de Ranma?

Kumiko:al parecer lo es y lo que lo hace mas impresionante es que esta transformado en chica

Akane:es impresionante que tenga esa cantidad de poder

Pantimedias Taro cayo derrotado al suelo y estaba en shock

Ranma se transformo de nuevo en humano

Ranma:creo que me excedi un poco con el poder

Jen-shu:por eso es que debes aprender a controlar tu poder es una suerte que no lo hayas matado

Ranma:bueno eso es cierto aunque creo que...

Jen-shu:¿que te pasa Ranma?

Ranma:creo que si me afecto un poco uno de sus ataques me duele la espalda

Jen-shu:dejame ver

Ranma se descubrio su espalda y Jen-shu pudo ver que tenia un moreton muy grande en su espalda

Jen-shu:quedate quieto Ranma

Jen-shu puso su mano sobre su espalda y de su mano comenzo a brotar una energia de color verde

Jen-shu:creo que ya esta ahora dejame vendarte

Ranma:que fue lo que paso

Jen-shu:al parecer al transformarte sin que te dieras cuenta Taro pudo golpearte en la espalda lo cual causo una fractura en tu columna

Ranma:¿Pero como paso?

Jen-shu:aunque seas un hombre al transformarte en chica tu cuerpo se vuelve mas frágil por lo que tendremos que mejorar mas tu resistencia como chica

Ranma:bueno supongo que eso es malo pero espero mejorar mi resistencia

Jen-shu:tendremos que posponer la búsqueda hasta que te recuperes

Ranma:¿Que acaso ya no me habias curado?

Jen-shu:solo tranquilize el dolor y acomode un poco tu espalda pero debes tener un tratamiento para que te recuperes por completo

Ranma:demonios y yo que queria buscar esos objetos ahora mismo

Jen-shu:al menos tuviste suerte cuando yo me lastime como chica me rompi completamente un brazo pero bueno ahora supongo que tendre que cargarte

Ranma:¿Que?¿acaso no puedo caminar?

Jen-shu:al menos por el momento es mejor que no camines ni te muevas mucho el vendaje que te puse ayudara bastante ahora te levantare con mucho cuidado

Jen-shu tomo en sus brazos a Ranma y comenzaron a caminar de regreso hacia el dojo

Ranma:¿Por cierto de donde sacaste las vendas?

Jen-shu:digamos que si me transformo en chica nunca usaria sosten pero nada me impide vendarme el pecho

Ranma:ya veo me parecia extraño ver tu pecho mas grande crei que había crecido mas

Jen-shu:solo lo uso para momentos como este y ademas el vendaje me ayuda mucho

Ranma:aunque puedo ver que crecera mas

Jen-shu:¡deja de molestarme con eso Ranma! ¡Y deja de tocarlo?

Ranma:esta bien, esta bien aunque es divertido pensar en...

Jen-shu:una palabra mas y le digo a Akane que te golpee mientras estes asi

Ranma:bueno ya me callo

Mientras tanto en una ciudad subterránea en china

Hanzo:asi que lo que quieres es que yo te construya un cuerpo artificial a ti y a tus amigos para poder pelear contra Jen-shu y llevar a cabo tu plan

Jen-shuk:básicamente si de esa forma tu también podrás vengarte por lo que te hizo

Hanzo:es perfecto no puedo desaprovechar la oportunidad acepto pero con una condición

Jen-shuk:¿y cual es?

Hanzo:veras...nesecito que uses tus poderes oscuros en mi creación ahijira es muy grande y nesecita una fuente de mucha energía

Jen-shuk:esta bien llevame con el y yo hare el resto...

Fin del capitulo 24


	25. Capitulo 25

Capitulo 25:¿batalla por la tierra?

Navegando por el agua se encontraba Eshi el lider del consejo de maestros de china y considerado el maestro mas sabio y poderoso que jamas haya existido ademas de que era el maestro fundador del consejo es por excelencia el mas poderoso mas que cualquier otro maestro en el mundo,vestia una tunica roja su rostro estaba cubierto por una mascara de Tabuki pues nadie habia visto el rostro del maestro Eshi ya que siempre lo cubria con esa mascara,despues de revisar el mapa que lo guiaba miro al orizonte y penso

Eshi:parece que estoy cerca de Japón si continuo asi probablemente este cerca de Nerima al anochecer por lo que tendre que dirigirme a Nerima al amanecer, espero que los rumores que escuche sean verdad,porque de ser ciertos tendre que prepararme por ahora solo me queda esperar

Mientras tanto en china en el templo de Otome wángcháo el lider temporal del consejo y segundo mejor estudiante de el maestro Eshi llamado Sato junto con los otros maestros lideres llamados Fou y Teng daban inicio a la ceremonia del torneo anual de alumnos contra maestros

Sato:¡como lo dicta la tradición de el templo! ¡Nuevamente celebraremos nuestro torneo!

Es un dia gososo pues hoy veremos como los alumnos mas sobresalientes daran el siguiente paso de su entrenamiento

Fou:lograremos ver los progresos en su entrenamiento y determinaremos quienes seran dignos de convertirse en maestros con el paso del tiempo

Teng:no si antes recordar al mas reciente y respetado maestro aceptado en nuestro consejo el maestro ¡Jen-shu!

Desde las ventanas del templo unas banderas largas con la imagen y el nombre de Jen-shu se deslizaban hacia abajo los aprendices miraban asombrados las banderas

Fou:el no solo es el maestro mas reciente sino qie tambien es la unica persona que ha logrado derrotar al sabio y poderoso maestro Eshi asi que,espero que el nombre de Jen-shu les sirva como motivación para superarse

Sato:ahora declaro oficialmente que...

Depronto una silueta, oscura y delgada junto con otras sombras muy distintas irrumpe por sorpresa la puerta principal y comienza a caminar hacia los maestros lentamente

Sato:no puede ser es...

Geng:¡muy buenas tardes caballeros! Dejando a un lado los modales pueden irse de nuestro templo

Fou:¿Su templo?

Geng:por supuesto que lo es no vieron el demonio Dragón en la puerta de enfrente

Teng:¿que es lo que quiere aqui Geng?

Geng:no es obvio lo que es de nuestro señor Oroku por derecho ¡El templo y la nueva ciudad de gouken!

Sato:la ciudad y el templo es propiedad y esta bajo la tutela de el consejo de maestros y debe saber que la protegeremos de usted y de cualquier otra amenaza

Geng:me causa mucha alegria que piensen eso porque de lo contrario no hubiera traido esto hasta aqui para nada

Un gran jarron oscuro era jalado en una carroza por pequeños demonios

Al ver esto los maestros quedaron horrorizados

Teng:¡no puede ser es!...

Fou:¿como es posible?

Sato:¡el jarrón de yōulíng!

Geng dio un salto hacia la tapa del jarrón y dijo

Geng:si son tan buenos maestros espero que puedan con esto HA... HA... HA...HA

Geng abrio el jarrón y una gran cantidad de espectros demoniacos salieron del jarrón y comenzaron a atacar a todos en el templo

Geng:pronto toda la ciudad y el templo seran nuestros otra vez nuestro señor estara muy complacido

Mientras tanto en Nerima todos comenzaban a despertar

Ranma:creo que ya me siento un poco mejor no hay duda de que mi cuerpo se ha fortalecido y nisiquiera tuve que ir con el Dr Tofu creo que mi propio espiritu arreglo mi columna y me hizo descansar creo que estoy listo para comenzar de nuevo a entrenar

Akane:espero que Ranma se encuentre mejor me siento mal porque se haya lastimado,pero al menos se que tiene un buen amigo que lo ayudara en cualquier momento debo admitirlo anoche cuando mi hermana Kasumi y su esposo el Dr Tofu estaban de visita y repentinamente,

Jen-shu entro cargando en sus brazos a Ranma,por alguna razón senti miedo al ver a Ranma asi,por suerte no fue algo tan grave y el Dr Tofu intervino rápidamente me pregunto como estará Ranma creo que ire a verlo

Jen-shu:¡no puedo creer que sea hoy! Maldición lo olvide de nuevo pero bueno no es tan grave siempre y cuando no pase lo que el año pasado rayos Kumiko me va a matar si se entera,preo creo que aun tengo tiempo asi que lo mejor sera que salga de aqui antes de que ella se de cuenta

Ranma caminaba por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Akane cuando repentinamente sin darse cuenta choca contra Jen-shu

Ranma:perdón Jen-shu oye por cierto quería agradecer...

Jen-shu: ¡Shhhhh! Baja la voz Ranma

Ranma:¿pero porqué? ¿Que hiciste ahora?

Jen-shu:No puedo explicarte ahora veras

Akane:con que ahi estan¿que hacen a la mitad del pasillo ustedes dos?

Ranma:Akane baja la voz

Akane:esta bien ¿pero porqué?

Ranma:no lo se Jen-shu me pidio que hiciera lo mismo

Jen-shu:escuchen les explicare esto en la parte trasera del dojo por ahora quiero que me hagan un favor

Akane:¿y cual es?

Jen-shu:si Kumiko pregunta por mi por favor diganle que no me han visto desde la mañana por ahora tengo que ocultarme los veo en un rato

Ranma:espera jenshu pero ¿que es lo que...

Akane:me pregunto que habra hecho para que este asustado de kumiko asi

Ranma:no lo se

Akane:por cierto como te sientes

Ranma:me siento mejor Akane

Akane:me alegro estaba muy preocupada por ti anoche crei que tenias algo muy grave y si te soy sincera tuve miedo cuando te vi entrar con Jen-shu

Ranma:menos mal que no fue asi y no te preocupes no volverá a pasar

Ranma se da cuenta de que Akane suelta una lágrima de su rostro por lo que Ranma seca con su dedo la cara de Akane la toma de la manos y le dice

Ranma:no quiero que llores o sufras por mi otra vez te prometo que no importa el peligro o lo herido que este siempre,regresare contigo con tal de no verte llorar por mi,es una promesa

Akane comienza a llorar conmovida por las palabras de su amado por lo que lo abraza fuertemente y se recarga contra su pecho y le dice

Akane:esta bien confió en ti...Ranma

Ranma:jamas rompere esa promesa pero bueno vayamos a ver que es lo que hizo ahora Jen-shu

volviendo a china

Geng:tal como lo prometi mi señor gouken y su templo vuelven a estar bajo nuestro control

Oroku:estoy impresionado Geng jamas crei que tu idea del jarron funcionaria crei que aun no se podria abrir

Geng:el poder del sello en el jarrón se debilito tanto que los espectros pudieron salir por su cuenta yo solo los ayude un poco

Oroku:bueno en ese caso es hora de ponernos a trabajar para empezar lleva a todos los prisioneros del templo a las catacumbas de la ciudad excepto a Sato yo tengo asuntos que resolver con el

Geng:como usted ordene a proposito quiero informarle algo muy importante

Oroku:esta bien habla de una buena vez Geng

Geng:recientemente observe a Jen-shu y creo que dentro de poco tiempo estara listo para su proposito

Oroku:¿ya intentaste interferir con la espada maldita?

Geng:lo intente pero aun no responde parecio tener respuesta al sentirse molesto

Oroku:¿y como estas seguro de tal cosa?

Geng:bueno note una mirada siniestra en el y ademas su cicatriz se torno de un color oscuro por un momento

Oroku:bueno eso es perfecto a este paso la reencarnación del Dragón espectral esta cerca

Aunque tal vez como la profecia lo indique la primera batalla por el control de la tierra esta por comenzar

Geng:se refiere a ese escrito que habla sobre dos fuerzas inmensas parecidas a deidades se enfrentaran para una batalla por el balance y el control de la tierra

Oroku:exactamente y de ser asi debemos de ganarla pero por ahora solo quiero. Recuperar mi poder asi que ve y has lo que te ordene

Geng:si mi señor

De vuelta en Nerima

Akane:¿¿¿Que??? ¿Como que olvidaste su aniversario?

Jen-shu:¿Que quieres que te diga Akane? Simplemente lo olvide por completo

Ranma:¡eres impresionante no puedo creer que exista alguien tan olvidadizo como tu!

Jen-shu:je..je...je

Akane:¿Y ahora que vas a hacer?

Ranma:entiendo que sea una fecha importante para ti y para Kumiko pero... eso no explica el porque de tu miedo y preocupación

Jen-shu:bueno a menos de que literalmente Akane no crezca casi 90 metros y no intente matarte o por lo menos aplastarte bueno no tienes de que preocuparte

Ranma:...

Akane:bueno... viendolo asi creo que estas en graves problemas

Ranma:¿y que piensas hacer entonces?

Jen-shu:no se preocupen ya tengo planeado algo pero nesecito tiempo asi que quiero pedirles que por favor le inventen algo a kumiko mientras no estoy ¿Pueden hacerme ese favor?

Ranma;por mi no hay problema

Akane:por mi tampoco

Ranma:pero entonces que pasara con la busqueda de los objetos

Akane:es verdad olvide mencionarte algo Ranma

Ranma:¿Y que es?

Akane:aunque no lo creas ya tenemos uno de los objetos que nesecitamos

Ranma:¿Que? ¿Como se supone que lo encontraron?

Akane:veras ayer Kasumi y el Dr Tofu llegaron de visita y justo despues De que tu entraras con Jen-shu

FLASH BACK

Jen-shu:por fin llegamos

Akane:Jen-shu ¿porque estas cargando a Ranma que pasó?

Jen-shu:bueno cuando salimos de aqui no encontramos con un tal Pantimedias Taro el cual nos ataco a mi y a Ranma por el mapa de los objetos Ranma peleo con Taro y lo vencio por desgracia se descuido y lo golpeo en la columna

Akane:¿es grave lo que le paso? ¿Esta bien? dimelo Jen-shu

Jen-shu:bueno yo interferi calmando el dolor y acomodandole un poco la columna pero lo mejor es que un profesional se encargue

Akane:Dr Tofu cree que pueda revisar a Ranma por favor

Dr Tofu:no es problema Akane ¿Jen-shu puedes ayudarme con Ranma por favor?

Jen-shu:¿Yo?

Dr Tofu:claro despues de todo creo que tienes algunos conocimientos de medicina ¿no es asi?

Jen-shu:¿Como lo supo?

Dr Tofu:bueno akane me ha contado muchas cosas sobre ti y creo que siendo un artista marcial has aprendido ciertas formas de sanarte y recuperarte de forma eficaz de fracturas o heridas?

Jen-shu:bueno es cierto mi maestro me enseño algunas cosas y ocasionalmente investigaba por mi propia cuenta cosas sobre el cuerpo humano y formas de ayudarlo a sanar

Dr Tofu:cuentame mas tal vez podamos intercambiar ciertos datos interesantes o información

Jen-shu:claro

Kasumi:el es chico de el que me hablaste Verdad Akane

Akane:si el es Jen-shu

Kasumi:se ve que es un Buen chico ademas por lo que me has contado es incluso mas fuerte que el maestro ¿no es asi?

Akane:si la verdad me sorprendio mucgo cuando el solo acabo con el maestro sin el mas minimo esfuerzo es algo que ni Ranma habia logrado

Despues de un rato

Jen-shu tomo un poco de agua Caliente se la virtio encima y se dirige hacia la mesa a decirle a Akane que Ranma hiba a estar bien

Jen-shu:Akane el Dr Tofu dice que Ranma se pondra bien probablemente mañana estará como si nada hubiese pasado afortunadamente su lesión no fue tan grave

Akane:que alivio pense que podría tratarse de algo peor

Jen-shu:por ciero Akane ¿quien es la señorita que te acompaña?

Akane:es cierto Jen-shu ella es mi hermana mayor kasumi acaba de regresar de un viaje con su esposo el Dr Tofu

Jen-shu:bueno es un placer conocerla señorita kasumi

Kasumi:pero que educado eres Jen-shu

Jen-shu:bueno mi Madre y mi Maestro me enseñaron a ser educado con todas las personas a las que que conociera

Despues de platicar un poco y conocerse mejor kasumi le conto a Jen-shu sobre una cabeza de dragón de color verde que encontro en una tienda de antiguedades

Jen-shu:¡no puedo creerlo! Es en verdad la cabeza del Dragón de Jade

Kasumi:cuando la vi la compre como un recuerdo pero... despues de lo que me acabas de contar creo que les hara mucha falta a ustedes

Jen-shu:tal vez de la emoción no vi el mapa correctamente pero al menos ya tenemos uno de los 3 objetos que nesecitamos

Fin del FLASH BACK

Akane:y eso es lo que paso

Ranma:¡eso es perfecto! No puedo creer que ya tengamos la cabeza eso quiere decir que solo nos faltan 2 objetos pronto volvere a ser un hombre otra vez,no volvere a transformarme en chica

Jen-shu:bueno yo tengo que irme pronto ya saben que hacer si kumiko pregunta por mi

Ranma:espera Jen-shu cuanto tiempo tardaras en realizar tu plan

Jen-shu:honestamente lo mas probable es que no esté durante todo el dia asi que lo mejor es que ustedes vayan a entrenar por su cuenta para que Kumiko no pregunte a menudo por mi

Akane:esta bien Jen-shu cuenta con nosotros

Jen-shu se transformo en dragón y emprendio el vuelo

Akane:creo que lo mejor sera que practiquemos el control de nuestro espiritu de dragón ¿no lo crees Ranma?

Ranma:es buena idea pero lo mejor sera que lo agamos lejos de aquí porque ya sabes si nuestro poder se sale de control causaremos un gran desastre

Repentinamente la abuela de Akane aparecio

Mei:despreocupate muchacho yo puedo supervisarlos

Akane:¡abuela!

Ranma:se lo agradezco señora pero no creo que...

Mei:despreocupate muchacho claro que puedo supervisarlo a pesar de que soy muy vieja tanbiem soy bastante fuerte

Ranma:pero yo no creo que...

Akane:no te preocupes Ranma ella en verdad es poderosa te lo agradecemos abuela por favor ayudanos con nuestro entrenamiento

Mei:esta bien hija entonces empecemos

De vuelta en china Oroku admiraba su ciudad y su templo reconquistado

Oroku:admirar esto me recuerda hace mas de 15,000 años esos dias eran gloriosos miedo,muerte,sangre,desesperación,batallas y conquistas eran cosas de todos los dias

Geng:mi señor tal como usted lo pidio aqui esta Sato

Sato:¡¡¡mas vale que me sueltes maldito demonio!!!

Geng toma del cuello a sato y pone su espada contra su cuello

Geng:¡¡¡guarda silencio maldito mortal!!!

Oroku:sueltalo Geng y retirate

Geng:¿esta usted seguro?

Oroku :no me cuestiones ahora vete de aqui

Geng:como usted ordene

Sato:habla rapido Oroku dime es que lo que quieres de mi

Oroku:usualmente suelo ser mas amable aunque tu no lo creas pero si tu insistes dime

¿Aun tienen en este templo la empuñadura de dragón oscuro?

Sato:eso yo no lo se y aunque lo supiera ¿Crees que te lo diria?

Oroku:creo que aun no me comprendes ¿sabes lo importante que es ese objeto para mi? Es mas dime ¿alguna vez escuchaste acerca de la profecia del Dragón luminoso?

Sato:...

Oroku:te lo explicaré se dice que despues del resurgimiento del rey de los demonios 2 almas elegidas se uniran para derrotarlo pero tambien se menciona un enfrentamiento de 2 bestias poderosas se dice que una bestia representa la luz y la otra representa la oscuridad se esta que escrito que sucedera un enfrentamiento entre estas dos bestias un enfrentamiento que decidira el destino de la tierra mas adelante

Sato:suena interesante pero ¿eso que tiene que ver con la empuñadura?

Oroku:no es obvio esa empuñadura contiene el poder sellado del dragón oscuro ademas de que su portador tiene el control total sobre el dragón y para afortunar mas las cosas para mi ya he decidido quien sera el encargado de traer al dragón a la vida

Sato:tu historia es interesante pero yo no puedo servirte de nada recuerda que aun soy solo un aprendiz

Oroku:eso ya lo se nisiquiera ese viejo loco de Eshi fue capaz de contarte esa leyenda aun

Y si entonces ese es el caso

Oroku tomo de la cabeza a Sato y sin el mas minimo esfuerzo destrozo su cabeza como si fuese un simple insecto matandolo al instante

Oroku:no te preocupes aun puedes servirme simplemente debia matarte para ello...

Mientras tanto en Nerima el dia entero para Ranma y Akane fue completamente centrado en su entrenamiento para controlar su poder, notandose cierta mejoraal controlarse aunque tuvieron que evitar a kumiko muchas veces por el problema con Jen-shu,llego la noche y todos fueron a dormir excepto Kumiko quien se encontraba sentada en la cama de su habitación pensando en su amado Jen-shu

Kumiko:me pregunto si Jen-shu estara bien no lo vi en todo el dia y Ranma y Akane tampoco saben nada de el estoy muy preocupada y justo esto tenia que pasar en un dia tan especial para nosotros

De pronto una silueta oscura muy difícil de reconocer toco su ventana y tan oronto como aparecio huyo rápidamente kumiko abrio la ventan y encontro una nota que decía sube al techo del Dojo

Kumiko:¿Que estara tramando Jen-shu?

Kumiko subió al techo esperando ver a Jen-shu pero lo unico que encontro fue un paquete y una nota que decía ponte la ropa que esta en la caja y cuando termines localiza mi aura de Dragón y ven lo mas pronto posible

Kumiko:que extraño casi siempre Jen-shu venia por mi y me llevaba a lugares hermosos

Un poco confundida kumiko miro la ropa que había en la caja solo para darse cuenta que era su antiguo vestido de princesa del Reino de los dragones

Kumiko:¿como es que el consiguio este vestido?, nisiquiera recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que lo vi crei,que lo había perdido

Kumiko se puso el vestido y busco la presencia de Jen-shu encontrandolo facilmente sin perder tiempo se dirigio al lugar donde Jen-shu se encontraba

Kumiko:fue un viaje largo pero ya estoy aqui

Sin darse cuenta Kumiko se encontraba en china específicamente en el lugar en que conoció a Jen-shu

Jen-shu:Kumiko

Kumiko se dio la vuelta y pudo ver a su amado vistiendo la ropa que tenía cuando se conocieron ella estaba sin palabras parecia como si auténticamente se hubieran vuelto a conocer

Jen-shu camino hacia ella la tomo de las manos y le dijo

Jen-shu:¡Luces tan hermosa como el dia en que te conoci!

Kumiko se recargo sobre su pecho y le dijo

Kumiko:cuidaste cada detalle para que sucediera esto el lugar he incluso la ropa tu tienes puesto tu antigua tunica y tus lentes que me permiten ver tus ojos con claridad y yo tengo este viejo vestido

Jen-shu:casi todo es igual solo falta una cosa

Kumiko:¿y que es eso que falta?

Jen-shu:dejame verte en tu verdadera forma humana

Kumiko:no lo se...¿no crees que me veo mejor asi como estoy?

Jen-shu:Kumiko yo me enamore de ti por quien eres no por tu apariencia ni por lo que eres

Kumiko:esta bien me transformare entonces

Kumiko comenzo a transformarse y cuamdp termino se notaban muchos cambios en ella era un poco mas alta tenia cuernos sobre su cabeza sus dientes se habian vuelto afilados y puntiagudos sus dedos tenian garras de color negro sus ojos eran distintos de su espalda sobresalian alas y ahora tenia una cola de dragón,kumiko se sentia algo molesta por verse en esa forma con un tono de ira y tristeza le dijo a Jen-shu

Kumiko:lo ves deje de ser linda ahora soy lo que los humanos llaman un monstruo

Kumiko estaba por comenzar a llorar hasta que Jen-shu la tomo por sorpresa la tomo de la mano fuertemente y le dijo con una voz dulce

Jen-shu:entonces creo que ambos somos monstruos

Kumiko:alzó la mirada y pudo darse cuenta de que Jen-shu estaba transformado igual que ella

,ella no pudo contener las lagrimas de alegria que salian de sus ojos por lo que si pensarlo salto hacia los brazos de su amado

Kumiko beso por sorpresa a Jen-shu por lo que Jen-shu le corrrespondio volviendose un beso mas intenso y largo

Kumiko:quiero estar siempre a tu lado Jen-shu te amo

Jen-shu:tal vez no podamos estar juntos por siempre pero te prometo que disfrutare y atesorare cada momento a tu lado

Los dos se sentaron a contemplar la luna cerca de una cascada que habia ahi los dos se tomaron de la mano y se racargaron el uno del otro

Jen-shu:es cierto por poco lo olvido toma este es mi regalo para ti

Jen-shu le habia dado a kumiko un ramo de rosas carnivoras una especie de planta que crece en el mundo de kumiko,y también le habia dado un collar hecho de oro y gemas preciosas con forma de un Dragón rodeando un corazón el cual se completaba con el de Jen-shu,el dragón era el collar de Jen-shu y el de kumiko era el corazón

Kumiko:¡Las flores y el collar estan preciosos! ¿pero donde conseguiste todo esto?

Jen-shu:yo mismo hice el collar consegui los materiales en tu mundo y las rosas carnivoras las plante y las hice crecer desde la última vez que me llevaste a tu mundo tome unas para plantarlas aqui pues son tus flores favoritas

Kumiko:esto es lo mas lindo que has hecho por mi gracias mi amor pero supongo que ahora yo debo darte tu regalo asi que permiteme

Kumiko se paro de su lugar y grito al viento

Kumiko:¡¡¡Ya puedes venir!!!

???:¡¡¡¡SKREEEEE-OUUUNK!!!!

Un fuerte rugido se escucho a lo lejos

Jen-shu:no puedes ser en verdad es...

Kumiko:tranquilo pronto lo veras

Jen-shu:(pensando) no hay duda alguna ese rugido solo puede ser de MEKARAGON...

Fin del capitulo


	26. Capitulo 26

Capitulo 26:Aparece el gran maestro Eshi

En el lugar donde se encontraban Kumiko y Jen-shu una gran columna de humo se levanto y se vio como algo aterrizaba en ese lugar

Jen-shu:sabia que tenias que ser tu MEKARAGON

MEKARAGON:SKREEEEE-UUUONK

Jen-shu:¿pero como lo encontraste? crei que se habia destruido con la explosión

Kumiko:Jijiji bueno...estaba pensando en que regalarte para nuestro aniversario cuando me acorde de MEKARAGON,asi que fui a buscarlo a ya sabes donde y cuando lo encontre lo saque de ese lugar con mi magia,despues me asegure de que funcionara bien y despues lo encendi y me asegure de que se quedara aqui para traerte a MEKARAGON como un regalo

Jen-shu:MEKARAGON amigo mio te extrañe mucho

MEKARAGON bajo su cabeza metalica para que Jen-shu pudiera tocarlo

Jen-shu:aun recuerdo cuando el dia en que te fabrique en ese entonces tu y yo éramos unos niños y tan solo mirate,ahora parece que por fin te has adaptado a tu cuerpo completo

Kumiko:amor lamento interrumpir su reencuentro pero...¿Has pensado en decirles?

Jen-shu se quedó callado un momento y dijo con un tono serio

Jen-shu:supongo que se enteraran tarde o temprano asi que no tengo alternativa

Se los dire todo mañana

Kumiko:sera muy dificil explicarles todo lo que pasa pero si no lo hacemos habrá peores consecuencias

La noche se fue y el amanecer se hizo presente por lo que Jen-shu y Kumiko fueron rápidamente al dojo Tendo para reunir a toda la familia y poder hablar seriamente con todos,

Kumiko se encargo de reunir a todos en la mesa del dojo donde Jen-shu y Kumiko ya se encontraban sentados

Ranma:¿pasa algo grave Jen-shu?

Akane:Kumiko dijo que querias hablar con todos

Soun:bueno dejemos que Jen-shu nos explique de lo que quiere hablar con nosotros

Jen-shu:bueno...es un poco complicado lo que tengo que decirles pero deben saberlo por si algo malo llegara a pasarles

Todos se quedaron callados sorprendidos

Kumiko:creo que ya es momento de que les digas todo sobre ti Jen-shu

Jen-shu:hay cosas que no les mencione sobre mi porque no queria tener que involucrar a mas personas con mi pasado pero no puedo ocultarselos para siempre, asi que...veran no es un secreto que tenga un nivel de calificaciones altas y el que sea un alumno destacado u eso lo saben Ranma y Akane

Ranma:eso es cierto el propio director dice que eres uno de los mejores alumnos en la historia de Furinkan

Akane:¿pero que tiene que ver todo esto con tu pasado?

Kumiko:el se los explicara

Jen-shu:cuando yo naci supe que era un niño muy distinto a los demas,el aprender cosas nuevas jamas fue un problema mis calificaciones eran excelentes incluso Sheng me dijo que tenia mucha concentración y ademas aprendia muy rapido

Akane:entonces tu CI debe de ser muy alto ¿no es asi?

Ranma:dicho de una forma mas simple eres un genio

Jen-shu:yo no me consideraria asi pero si efectivamente naci con un CI alto lo cual me convirtio el el tipico niño raro con pocos amigos,toda mi via fue asi hasta llegar a la secundaria donde encontre gente que era como yo ahi conoci a 5 personas que se convertirian en mis mejores amigos,sus nombres eran Kira,Akimori,Izumi y Hanzo este ultimo fue mi amigo mas cercano todos nosotros comenzamos el proyecto Neo-Tokyo

TODOS:¿Proyecto Neo-Tokyo?

Jen-shu:asi es el proyecto se origino debido a un proyecto escolar debiamos crear algo que fuera de gran utilidad para el planeta en un futuro,muchos presentaron maquinas o artefactos para ayudar a sustentar el planeta pero nosotros creamos el prototipo de la ciudad del futuro la llamamos Neo-Tokyo, nuestro proyecto fue un exito tuvo tanto exito que incluso el gobierno de china quizo financiar la construcción de Neo Tokyo,y asi fue nosotros aceptamos la ayuda del gobierno la construcción de Neo-Tokyo se hizo en el centro de china pero por norma y seguridad se construyo bajo tierra todos estabamos muy contentos por la realización de nuestro proyecto hasta que...sucedio lo inevitable,el proyecto resulto ser muy costoso por lo que el gobierno dejo de apoyarlo asi que Hanzo inicio un contrato militar con el gobierno de Corea todo esto lo hizo a mis espaldas,y sin consultarlo con todos nosotros por lo que Neo-Tokyo termino de ser construida solo que aun habia un problema la ciudad necesitaba dos fuentes de energía lo suficientemente potentes para sustentar a toda la ciudad ademas de que necesitábamos un sistema de seguridad para la ciudad por lo que cordamos que cada quien crearia su fuente de energia hasta que recordé a mi amigo robótico MEKARAGON,lo cree cuando tenia 6 años me sentia muy solo por lo que se me ocurrio crearme un amigo el inicio siendo un pequeño robot con forma de Dragón no se como es que me olvide de mi viejo amigo por lo que para compensarlo me puse a fabricar un cuerpo nuevo para el no fue facil construirlo pero gracias a mis conocimientos en robótica logre crearlo un cuerpo gigantesco lo cree inspirandome en las peliculas de monstruos y robots gigantes,de esa forma lograria convertirse en la fuente de energia de la ciudad y además podria defender la ciudad

Hanzo hizo lo mismo que yo solo que el creo a una criatura de tejido vivo combinando con partes mecanicas llamada Ahijira todo parecia haberse resuelto hasta que...,una falla en el cuerpo de Ahijira dio como resultado una terrible explosión la ciudad quedo completamente devastada aun no se como es que sobrevivi

Todos se quedaron callados aun no podian creerse todo lo que Jen-shu les habia dicho

Kumiko:los entiendo yo tambien me sorprendi cuando me conto todo esto pero creo que lo mejor sera que ustedes mismos lo vean,amor creo que ya es tiempo de mostrarles

Jen-shu:entonces adelante

Kumiko uso su magia para transportar a todos a china donde se encontraba MEKARAGON

Jen-shu:aqui esta mi amigo

MEKARAGON se acerco donde estaban todos

Akane:¿Queeeeeeee?

Ranma:¿No puedo creerlo?

Soun:¿Esta viendo lo mismo que yo señor saotome?

Genma:Brew,Brew,Brew

Jen-shu:supongo que ahora me creen

MEKARAGON:SKREOUNK

Akane:entonces todo era cierto

Ranma:pero...¿entonces que paso con tus otros amigos?

Jen-shu:supongo que fallecieron con la explosión siento mucha lastima por ellos sobre todo por Akimori creo que no merecia ese final despues de lo que le paso

Ranma:¿que es lo que le paso?

Jen-shu:cuando era pequeño dijo que su Hermano mayor fue atacado por un loco que se comportaba de una manera extraña,su Hermano fallecio

Ranma:supongo que es algo muy triste lo que le paso a tu amigo

Jen-shu:lo es lo mas raro es que el me dijo que Hermano fue atacado por una persona pero el dijo que las heridas en su cuerpo parecian hechas por un animal parecidas a garras como de un felino

Akane:¡¡¡Jen-shu Ranma vengan pronto MEKARAGON se comio al tio Genma!!!

Ranma:¿Queee?

Jen-shu:despreocupate Akane solo esta jugando

Ranma:mas te vale Jen-shu de lo contrario tendre que destruirlo

Jen-shu:esta buen MEKARAGON escupe al señor saotome

Ranma:menos mal que te hace caso

Jen-shu:el siempre obedece mis ordenes ademas no pudo haberse tragado a tu padre recuerda es un robot no tiene estomago ni organos solo son cables y metal

Akane:MEKARAGON es impresionante pero ¿es peligroso? ¿Posee armas o algo asi?

Jen-shu:no es peligroso ya que esta programado solamente para atacar a objetivos que representen una gran amenaza y bueno si posee armas bastantes de hecho

Ranma:entiendo el concepto pero ¿no crees que fue un poco exagerado hacer a MEKARAGON de ese tamaño? De que se supone que va a protegernos ¿acaso de monstruos gigantes como en las peliculas?

Kumiko:claro que podria después de todo ese tipo de monstruos si existen en este mundo solamente que permanecen dormidos

Ranma:no lo sabia jamas crei que criaturas asi pudieran existir

Akane:como puedes decir eso Ranma ¿acaso ya Olvidaste al orochi? ¿No recuerdas lo grande que era?

Ranma:tienes razón Akane lo olvide por completo

Jen-shu:bueno por eso lo equipe con armas letales

Ranma:¿que clase de armas?

Jen-shu:veamos poseee misiles,cables con choques electricos,un cañon de energia,un cañon de plasma,dos cañones laser un cañon de inmovilización y otras cosas que aun no recuerdo pero lo que si recuerdo es que lo programe con movimientos de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo

Soun:aun no puedo creer que seas el hijo de Feng

Jen-shu:bueno ya tampoco me creo todo lo que he hecho...

Jen-shu se quedo callado por un momento parecia bastante nervioso y todos se dieron cuenta de ello

Kumiko:¿estas bien?

Jen-shu:el esta en Nerima kumiko

Kumiko:¿Que el esta en nerima? ¿Estas seguro?

Jen-shu:estoy casi seguro lo mejor es que nos lleves a Nerima lo mas pronto posible

Kumiko hizo lo que Jen-shu le pidio todos estaban sorprendidos por las palabras de Jen-shu

Cuamdo llegaron a Nerima Jen-shu y kumiko sintieron una presencia muy poderosa

Kumiko:tenias razón es el

Jen-shu:me pregunto ¿que hace aqui el maestro Eshi?

Ranma:¿Maestro Eshi?

Akane:¿Quien es ese maestro?

Jen-shu:debe estar oculto como siempre

Kumiko:lo mejor sera que saques tu arma

Jen-shu saco del interior de su túnica un bastón largo hecho de madera y metal el cual en uno de sus lados poseia una cabeza de dragón hecha de un material extraño de color verde y por el otro lado tenia una punta larga y afilada con pico alrededor simulando la cola de un dragón,

Kumiko:creo que esta por atacarnos

Tan pronto como kumiko lo dijo el maestro Eshi aparecio enfrente de Jen-shu y kumiko tan pronto como lo hizo Eshi comenzo a atacarlos con golpes y patadas,Jen-shu y kumiko lograban esquivar algunos golpes y ellos comenzaban a contraatacar a Eshi quien se movia a una velocidad sorprendente saco de la manga de su tunica una lanza afilada,Eshi trato de atacar a Jen-shu con la lanza pero el se defendia con su baston Kumiko se hizo aun lado y dejo que Jen-shu peleara solo,laPelea de Eshi y Jen-shu se extendio hasta llegar al techo del dojo donde ambos se movian y atacaban rápidamente

Hasta que Eshi logro golpear a Jen-shu dejandolo noqueado por unos momentos Eshi salto hacia Jen-shu para atacarlo y terminar la pelea hasta que inesperadamente Jen-shu logro parar el golpe con su baston,el ataque de Eshi era tan poderoso que al impactar con el baston el sonido del choque fue muy grande todos estaban asombrados aun no podian entender nada,

Eshi:veo que tu y kumiko no han dejado de entrenar

Jen-shu:lo mismo podria decirle a usted maestro

Eshi:han mojirado bastante maestro Jen-shu y ademas veo que has aprovechado tu arma espiritual

Jen-shu:no solo eso he aprendido a dominar la por completo

Eshi:me alegro pero dime ¿ellos son tus amigos?

Jen-shu:claro que lo son bajemos para que los conozca

Eshi y Jen-shu bajaron del techo para que que el maestro Eshi pudiera presentarse

Happosai:¿Quien hace tanto escandalo? Que un anciano como yo ya no puede descansar sin que.e.e.e...No puede ser

Happosai corrio hacia donde se encontraban Jen-shu y Eshi e hizo una reverencia

Happosai:m.ma.maestro Eshi que alegria tenerlo en nuestra presencia ¡¡¡Soun,Genma!!! ¡¡¡Muestren un poco de respeto estan frente aun gran mestro en artes marciales!!!

Eshi:no hay nesecidad de que lo hagan

Happosai:¿Quee?

Eshi:despues de todo no eres nadie para darles ordenes,debo recordarte que nisiquiera eres considerado un maestro

Soun:¿Como que Happosai no es ningun maestro?

Eshi:asi es nunca se le dio el titulo de maestro ya que jamas pudo pasar de la primera prueba

Jen-shu:por esa razón les mencioné que el no era un maestro de verdad

Genma:en ese caso sera mejor que nos lo llevemos de aqui

Soun:tenemos muchas cosas que discutir con usted maestro

Happosai:c.ca..calmense podremos discutirlo pacíficamente

Genma:¡y eso es lo que haremos!

Eshi:bueno a lo que vine diganme muchachos ¿quien de ustedes? derroto a lord safron a orochi y a mi antigua discípula llamada Cologne

Ranma dio un paso al frente y dijo con voz firme

Ranma:yo fui maestro

Eshi lo miro fijamente y comenzo a examinarlo de arriba a abajo

Eshi:noto una presencia de poder bastante fuerte en ti dime muchacho ¿te gustaria volverte mas fuerte?

Ranma:¡Claro que me gustaria!

Eshi:¿y que me dices tu hija?

Akane:¿Quien? ¿Yo?

Eshi:claro que si tu también demuestras una gran cantidad de poder oculto

Akane:bueno ¡si me gustaria!

Eshi:¡excelente! En ese caso a partir de ahora los nombro mis nuevos discipulos,regresare mañana para comenzar con su entrenamiento

Por ahira debo marcharme

Jen-shu:¡Que suerte tienen!

Ranma:¿Porque?

Kumiko:no es obvio el maestro Eshi los convirtio en sus discipulos

Akane:¿Pero que tiene de especial eso?

Jen-shu:bueno para empezar el maestro Eshi es considerado el maestro de artes marciales mas poderoso en todo el mundo su gran sabiduria y cantidad de técnicas especiales lo hacen alguien casi invencible

Kumiko:es demasiado poderoso

Ranma:¿pero porque se comporta de una menera tan rara?

Jen-shu:el suele reaccionar asi al encontrarse con personas fuertes

Akane:¿Y porque lleva puesta una mascara?

Jen-shu:no lo se lu unico que puedo decir es que jamás ha revelado su rostro

Kumiko:lo importante ahora es que los dos se fortaleceran todavía mas

Jen-shu:pero antes de que el los entrene creo que Kumiko y yo debemos enseñarles 2 técnicas que seran esenciales para ustedes

Kumiko:estas técnicas son muy difíciles de realizar,asi que tendran que practicarlas constantemente de acuerdo

Ranma:entiendo Akane y yo haremos todo lo posible para tratar de dominarlas

Jen-shu:en ese caso creo kumiko sera quien les enseñe la mas facil de aprender asi que...empieza tu primero

Kumiko:esta bien esta técnica es propia de mi mundo,pero puede aprenderla quien sea la tecnica se llama «Guāngpǔ zhǒngzǐ» es una técnica que puede usarse cuando estas muy herido o apuntó de morir,la tecnica consiste en tomar algo tu poder combinarlo con tu energia vital y darle forma de una semilla muy pequeña,despues deben tomar la semilla y ponerla cerca de su corazón entonces la semilla entrara por si sola y florecera al momento en que esten cerca de morir

Akane:¿es decir que la técnica es como una segunda oportunidad?

Kumiko:basicamente si Akane

Jen-shu:la segunda es mas dificil funciona como una técnica para contraatacar,para hacer esta tecnica deben tener una posición firme viendo hacia tu oponente,despues deben formar un circulo con su manos deben concentrase muy bien yo es dare una demostración

Jen-shu comenzo a concentrarse y pronto el circulo formado por sus manos comenzo a brillar con un tono azul,despues kumiko realizó un ataque de energia con su mano y lo lanzo hacia Jen-shu el ataque impacto contra Jen-shu levantando una nube de polvo

Akane:¿Kumiko no crees que te excediste?

Ranma:si yo diria que lastimaste a Jen-shu con tu ataque

Kumiko:no lo creo observen bien

La nube de humo se desvanecio y Jen-shu estaba como si nada sus manos ahora brillaban con mucha intensidad pero con una tonalidad amarilla,Jen-shu extendio sus manos y lanzo en ataque hacia el aire

Ranma:¿Que fue lo que paso?

Jen-shu:paso que con solo concentrame logre absorber por completo el ataque de kumiko,despues con poco de poder logre expulsarlo con el doble de intensidad

Ranma:no hay duda de que es una técnica muy util si tan solo la hubiera conocido cuando Ryoga aprendio el Rugido del León creo que le hubiera podido ganarle fácilmente sin nesecidad de esforzarme en aprender el Huraracan del Tigre

Jen-shu:¿Rugido de León y Huracan de Trigre?

Ranma:¿que? Nunca has oido hablar de esas tecnica

Jen-shu:dime Ranma ¿tu aprendiste el Huracán del tigre?

Ranma:bueno si,¿porque?

Jen-shu:se dice que existen distintas tecnicas de animales entre ellas el Rugido de León y el Huracán de Tigre,todas las técnicas dependen del humor de la persona pero tambien de su personalidad por ejemplo el Huracán de Tigre es para personas confiadas,valientes y seguras de si mismas por otro lado el Rugido de León es para personas fuertes pero inseguras timidas y de corazón no tan puro como todos cren ya que su base principal es el odio y la tristeza

Ranma:valla si que es mucha información

Akane:creo que por algo el maestro Eshi te dio el titulo de maestro

Jen-shu:bueno supongo que un maestro debe saberlo todo ¿No?

Kumiko:espero que aprovechen estas técnicas muchachos

Ranma:claro que lo haremos

Eshi obsevaba silenciosamente a Ranma y Akane

Eshi:«estoy seguro de que estos dos se volveran muy fuertes y ademas estoy casi seguro de que Ranma es uno de los Elegidos»

Continuará...


	27. Capitulo 27

Capitulo 27:El verdadero entrenamiento comienza ahora

Era un nuevo dia en Nerima Ranma y Akane se habian levantado muy temprano,pues estaban muy emocionados por el entrenamiento que tendrian con el maestro Eshi,ambos lo esperaban en el jardín del dojo

Ranma:¿En Donde estara el maestro?

Akane:ya es muy tarde y aun no aparece

Ranma:no creo que se haya olvidado de nosotros ¿o si?

Akane:no lo creo Ranma ayer se escuchaba muy serio y decidido,tal vez no tarde en llegar

De pronto un rugido muy fuerte se escucho desde el cielo y a gran velocidad un dragón muy largo de color azul sin alas y con cuernos muy grandes ,descendio sobre Ranma y Akane,en su hocico parecia llevar algo parecido a un royo con un mensaje escrito

Akane:supongo que este Dragón vino hasta aqui por algo ji,ji ademas de que debo admitir de se ve muy adorable

Ranma:pues parece que tiene un mensaje para nosotros

Ranma tomo el royo y comenzo a leer el mensaje

Akane:¿Que dice Ranma?

Ranma:solo dice monten al dragón

Akane:bueno entonces que esperamos vamos a montarnos en el

Ranma y Akane subieron al dragón y tan pronto como lo hicieron el dragón emprendio en vuelo a gran velocidad

Ranma:esta yendo muy rápido mejor sujetate de mi Akane no quiero quiero que te pase algo

Akane:esta bien

Durante el viaje observaron muchos paisajes hermosos casi sacados de cuentos de hadas,cuando de pronto observaron algo que los dejo impactados una isla flotaba entre las nubes ademas se podian observar grandes edificios de aspecto antiguo,el dragón se dirigio hacia la isla

Ranma:supongo que ahi es donde entrenaremos

Akane:(pensando)con todo lo que he visto ya no suena tan loca la idea de que sea una semidiosa

El Dragón aterrizo en el patio de la isla y Ranma y Akane descendieron de el,al observar por toda la isla notaron que era un templo muy grande con un jardín bastante extenso

Jen-shu:que bueno que ya llegaron el maestro esta esperándolos

Kumiko:primero deben cambiarse la ropa así que vengan conmigo

Ranma:esta bien

Kumiko guío a Ranma y Akane hacia el interior del templo el cual era bastante grande y antiguo

Ranma:oye Akane...

Akane:¿Que pasa Ranma?

Ranma:¿no notas algo raro en Jen-shu y Kumiko?

Akane:te refieres a su cambio de ropa ¿no?

Ranma:no,no es solo la ropa hay algo mas pero no se que es de alguna forma se ven muy distintos de la primera vez que los vimos ¿Será acaso un aumento en su fuerza?

Akane:ahora que lo dices que podrías tener razón parece como si no tuvieran la misma fuerza de antes además parece como si su aura de batalla fuera mas fuerte

Kumiko:muy bien pónganse estos trajes

Jen-shu:..y estos brazaletes tambien

Kumiko le entrego a Ranma un traje de color rojo y Akane un traje de color azul los trajes no tenían mangas y eran bastantes flexibles

Ranma:este traje es demasiado ligero además me permite moverme muy bien

Akane:son bastante bonitos ¿tu los hicistes Kumiko?

Kumiko:¿Como lo supiste Akane?

Akane:no lo sabia solo pensé que por el estilo que parece de china seria algo que tu hiciste

Kumiko:no crei que notarias mi estilo es muy lindo que lo hayas notado

Jen-shu:te dije que eres la mejor para hacer estas cosas mi amor,a mi me encanto los que hicistes para nosotros

Ranma:¿Que?...¿Acaso ustedes tambien van a entrenar con nosotros?

Jen-shu:claro que si les demostraremos a ustedes lo fuertes que pueden volverse si entrenan tan duro como nosotros

Ranma:asi lo haremos nos esforzaremos y los retaremos a un combate para ver que pareja es mas fuerte

Jen-shu:ten por seguro que esperaremos ese reto con ansias Ranma

Kumiko:pero bueno sera mejor que nos apuremos ponganse los brazaletes para ir con el maestro

Al ponerse los brazaletes notaron un gran peso en ellos les costaba mucho trabajó mover con libertad su manos

Ranma:para ser brazaletes pesan demasiado

Akane:¿Cuanto pesan? Es demasiado difícil moverse con ellos no creo poder entrenar asi

Jen-shu:¿enserio? Y pensar que estos son los mas ligeros los de Ranma pesan 45 kilos cada uno y los tuyos solo pesan 35 kilos

Akane:¿Que? Estos...¿son los mas ligeros enserio?

Kumiko:nosotros también tenemos brazaletes de entrenamiento miren

Jen-shu y Kumiko se quitaron la ropa que tenian encima dejando ver su ropa de entrenamiento,junto con los brazaletes Kumiko vestia una ropa de entrenamiento blanca y Jen-shu vestia una ropa de entrenamiento de color negro el cual dejaba al descubierto sus brazos,los cuales mostraban una gran cantidad de cicatrices

Jen-shu:mis brazaletes pesan 75 kilos y los de Kumiko pesan 62 kilos

Akane:no puedo creer que aguanten todo ese peso sobre sus brazos

Jen-shu:bueno con el tiempo fuimos acostumbradonos al peso y al final despues de mucho tiempo logramos adaptarnos a cargar todo.este peso

Kumiko:solo es practica y concentración y el maestro Eshi se los dejara muy en claro

Ranma:aproposito Jen-shu ¿porque tienes todas esas cicatrices en tus brazos?

Jen-shu:bueno veras todas estas cicatrices me la he hecho en entrenamiento o en combate la mayoria en entrenamiento pues cuando apenas comenzaba mi fuerza y resistencia no era muy buenas que digamos,por lo que al irme fortaleciendo me rompi muchas veces los huesos sin embargo ya no me causan dolor alguno

Ranma:bueno supongo que ahora se porque casi no te quitas la tunica

Jen-shu:la verdad tienes razon en eso Ranma

Akane:pero bueno lo mejor sera que vallamos de una vez con el maestro Eshi

Todos salieron del templo y se dirigieron al patio para reunirse con Eshi

Eshi:asi que porfin decidieron aparecerse mis nuevos discipulos espero que esten listos porque el entrenamiemto sera muy dificil

Ranma:claro que lo estamos maestro

Akane:nos esforzaremos mucho maestro le prometemos que no lo decepcionaremos

Eshi:esa determinacion me gusta entonces empezemos ¡ahora mismo! Primero Jen-shu y Kumiko vallan al otro lado del templo y comienzen a practicar y recuerden que sea solo un combate de practica

Jen-shu:si maestro

Eshi:ahora bien Ranma,Akane quiero que levanten estas rocas y den 15 vueltas alrededor del templo lo mas rápido que puedan

Ranma y Akane levantaron las rocas con un poco de dificultad y se propusieron a avanzar por todo el templo

Eshi:esas rocas tienen un truco especial cada vez que avanzen su peso ira aumentando así que yo les recomiendo que se apuren muchachos

Ranma y Akane trataban de acelerar el paso pero cada vez era mas difícil avanzar para ellos

Ya que el peso de los brazaletes les afectaba demasiado y Eshi era consciente de ello

Eshi:escuchennme bien jóvenes,deben concentrarse no piensen en el peso que cargan usen su mente para bloquear esos pensamientos de esfuerzo traten de concentrarse

Ranma:(pensando)esta roca pesa cada vez mas y apenas llevo 7 vueltas y media,no se como es que Akane lo ha podido soportar pero si ella ha logrado debo resistir yo tambien

Akane:(pensando)Jen-shu tenía razón este entrenamiento si que es difícil siento que mis brazos van a romperse,pero no voy a rendirme debo esforzarme

Eshi tomo un balde con agua fría y lo vacío sobre Ranma

Ranma:maestro ¿porque me mojo?

Eshi:debes mejorar tu fuerza y resistencia como chica Tambien Ranma Jen-shu me conto sobre tu condición así que debo entrenarte asi Ranma

Ranma:bueno supongo que tiene logica

Despues de un rato los dos completaron las 15 vueltas

Eshi:impresionante muchachos tardaron solamente 1 hora y 15 minutos

Akane:¿¿¿Que hibamos tan lentos en verdad???

Eshi:al contrario Akane fueron muy rapidos a Jen-shu y Kumiko les tomo 2 horas completar este entrenamiento,pero debo felicitarte en especial a ti Ranma

Ranma:¿a mi?... pero ¿porque?

Eshi:veras pense que al transformarte en chica tu fuerza disminuria y pense que al llegar a la vuelta 9 te desmayarias o simplemente no podrías continuar pero me sorprendiste mucho ya que eso no paso,puedo asegurarte de que tu y Akane son muy fuertes en verdad

Jen-shu y Kumiko caminaban hacia Ranma y Akane ya que ellos también habian terminado de practicar

Jen-shu:bueno ¿como les fue a ustedes?

Akane: nos fue bien pero porqué tu y kumiko estan llenos de tierra y heridas

Kumiko:bueno digamos que nos emocionamos un poco y terminamos peleando de verdad

Jen-shu:ella empezo a usar su arma ancestral y tuve que responderle de la misma manera

Ranma:¿arma ancestral que es eso?

Eshi:es cierto olvide mencionarles algo importante veran,todos nosotros tenemos una arma ancestral la cual es un arma que refleja nuestro espiritu y el de nuestros antepasados nos permiten usar cantidades muy grandes de poder,ademas de que nos representan a nosotros mismos

Jen-shu:por ejemplo mi arma es el bastón yang la cual esta hecha de madera del,árbol sagrado del bosque yanshi,metal de armaduras antiguas y Jade sagrado

Akane:es impresionante pero...¿como lo usas?

Jen-shu:en pelea lo uso como se usaria una bō tradicional lo unico en lo que cambia es el uso de poder y la longitud ya que puede hacerse mas larga o corta ademas de que me permite usar el 100% de mi poder,Kumiko tambien tiene su propia arma

Kumiko:mi arma encestral se llama Kyoketsu Gama la cual es una hoz de segar que posee una afilada cuchilla metálica, sujeta a una empuñadura de madera

Ranma:¿Pero como las obtuvieron?,¿como sabian cual es su arma?

Eshi:para obtener tu arma ancestral nesecitas usar todo tu poder y elevar tu aura de batalla de esa forma podras llamar a tu arma ancestral,aunque considerando que su entrenamiento apenas empieza el usar un arma ancestral para ustedes es muy precipitado

Ranma:maestro ¿me dejaria intentar llamar a mi arma? por favor

Eshi:es bastante precipitado pero te entiendo eres joven asi que no creo que puedas llamarla todavia pero...intentalo de todas formas

Ranma comenzo a elevar su aura de batalla hasta el máximo,su poder habia incrementado bastante a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba en su entrenamiento con Jen-shu

Mientras tanto en el templo de la ciudad de gouken en una habitación se podia notar,una gran cantidad de poder como si algo dentro de la habitacion comenzara a reccionar

Geng:¿Que esta pasando aquí?...noto una gran cantidad de poder proveniente de esa habitación

Oroku que también habia sentido la gran cantidad de poder se dirige rápidamente,hacia la habitación sellandola con una barrera de oscuridad

Geng:¿¿¿Que pasa señor,que hay ahi dentro???

Oroku:no importa lo que alla aqui,ayudame con esto no podemos dejar que esta cosas salga de aqui

De pronto un objetó desconocido salio a gran velocidad de la habitación rompiendo la barrera de oscuridad de Oroku

Oroku:¡¡¡¡Maldición!!!! ¡Ese bastardo de saotome cada vez se hace mas fuerte!,¡¡¡Geng!!! No podemos seguir asi sin hacer nada ve por el rollo antiguo y despierta a los 12 demonios del zodiaco

Geng:como usted ordene señor y no se preocupe un demonio ya ha despertado y no tardará en aparecer con ellos

De vuelta en la isla flotante

Ranma:creo que no funcionó

Eshi:no te preocupes ni te desanimes Ranma todo a su tiempo

De pronto un objeto que parecia arder con intensidad callo a un lado de Ranma

Akane:¿Que es eso?

Eshi:no puede ser cierto,¿como fue que...?

Jen-shu:je le dije que no lo subestimara es mas poderoso de lo que usted cree

Ranma:¡lo logre! ¡¡¡lo Logre!!!

Ranma levanto el arma del suelo el cual era una espada bastante larga con una aura de fuego a su alrededor en la empuñadura se podia apreciar la cara de un tigre con ojos que parecían arder

Eshi:(pensando)no hay duda de que este muchacho esconde un gran poder dentro de el a un no puedo creer que haya sido capaz de invocar a la espada sagrada ying en su primer intentó incluso,a Jen-shu le tomo 2 años invocar al baston yang,ahora solamente me queda instruirlo y eneseñarle todo lo que se

Eshi:muy bien Ranma lograste invocar a tu arma ancestral pero eñ entrenamiento aun no termina aun te falta mucho por aprender espero que estes preparado,para las siguientes pruebas

Ranma:claro que lo estoy

El entrenamiento de Ranma y Akane continuo por un largo rato,tuvieron pruebas de resistencia,equilibrio,fuerza,reflejos y un pequeño combate de practica

Eshi:excelente muchachos su entrenamiento fue bastante duro,es todo por el dia de hoy mañana les esperan pruebas mas dificiles ahora regresen al dojo Tendo

El Dragón que los habia traido a la isla hizo acto de presencia,y Ranma,Akane,Jen-shu y kumiko montaron su espalda

Ranma:¿que pasa?

Akane¿Usted no viene maestro?

Eshi:no se preocupen muchachos yo me quedare aqui el dragón Tai vendra por ustedes mañana temprano ahora vallanse

El Dragón llevo a todos al dojo Tendo y tan rapido como llego desaparecio en lo alto del cielo

Genma:¡hola! Muchachos,¿que hacen aqui?,¿no se suponian que entrenarian con el maestro Eshi?

Ranma:de que hablas papá por supuesto que fuimos a entrenar con el maestro

Genma:que raro solo han pasado 10 minutos desde que estaban esperando aqui

Akane:¿que? Pero si pasaron varias horas desde que nos fuimos a entrenar

Kumiko:10 horas de hecho

Jen-shu:lo que pasa es que en el templo no pasa el tiempo,el tiempo no existe en ese lugar

Ranma:bueno eso explica porqué el dia sigue igual a cuando nos fuimos

Akane:entonces eso significa que entrenar con el maestro no afectara nuestra educación podremos ir a la escuela normalmente eso es grandioso

Ranma:si claro...grandioso

Jen-shu se quedó pensativo por un momento y sin decir una sola palabra tomo a kumiko de la mano y entraron al dojo

Kumiko:¿Jen-shu que pasa?

Jen-shu:acabo de sentir una presencia maligna haci que mejor ven conmigo,debo comprobar si lo que pensé es cierto

De pronto en el dojo alguien tocaba la puerta

Ranma y Akane abrieron la puerta solo para encontrar a Akari tratando de sostener a Ryoga el cual se veia en un pesimo estado

Akari:Ranma,Akane tienen que ayudarme con Ryoga por favor

Ranma:¿Que fue lo que le paso?

Akari:no lo se desde hace dias se empezo a comportar de una manera extraña,y hoy cuando estábamos por llegar aqui comenzo a sentirse mal y despues se desmayo

Akane:Ryoga esta ardiendo en fiebre ¡rapido Ranma metelo a la casa yo llamare al Dr Tofu!

Ranma:esta bien

Ranma tomo a Ryoga del brazo para ayudarlo a entrar,hasta que inesperadamente Jen-shu se interpuso en su camino

Jen-shu:¡ni se te ocurra meter a ese demonio aqui Ranma!

Ranma:¿¿¿Que??? De que estas hablando este no es ningún demonio es mi amigo y voy a ayudarlo asi que apartarte de mi camino

Jen-shu:Ranma ese no es tu amigo o por lo menos no lo es por el momento,logre sentir su presencia maligna desde hace un rato

Ranma:escucha Jen-shu no me importa si tengo que pelear contigo y derrotarte pero voy a ayudar a mi amigo Ryoga

Ranma salto para tratar de atacar a Jen-shu,sin embargo con un moviento rapido Jen-shu logro esquivar a Ranma y rápidamente se avalanzo sobre Akari y la apuñalo con su baston atravesando su cuerpo por completo

Akari:AAHHH...AK.AHK...AHHH

Ranma:¡¡¡Jen-shu que demonios pasa contigo,estas enfermo!!!

Jen-shu:¡¡¡Deja de fingir bestia!!! Yo ae que tu no eres de verdad vamos muestra tu verdadera forma cerdo demonio

Akari miraba asombrada a Jen-shu y comenzó a reir de una forma macabra

Akari:UAHAHAHAHA no puedo creer que tu fuiste el unico que se dio cuenta de mi presencia,debo felicitarte por eso ahora si tanto insistes me transformare ahora

Ranma:¡no puede ser Jen-shu tenia razón esa no es Akari!

Akari:pero antes de que me transfome Ryoga ven aqui

Ryoga se levanto solo que su apariencia era distinta sus ojos brillaban con un color rojo intenso,las uñas de sus dedos se habian convertido en garras,y una aura de oscuridad inmensa lo rodeaba por completo

Akari comenzo a cambiar de forma transformandose en una chica con ojos blancos y pelo de color morado y oscuro,vestida con ropa hecha de piel de jabalí

Akari:esta es mi verdadera forma

Ranma:¿¿¿Quien demonios eres tu y que hiciste con Akari y con Ryoga???

Akari:tu debes ser Ranma ¿no es asi? Esta biem respondere tus preguntas veras mi verdero nombre es Zhū nǚhái y soy conocida por ser un miembro de los 12 demonios del zodiaco,ahora tu amigo esta bien pero ahora esta bajo mi controlasi que solo me obedecera a mi y en cuanto a Akari debo decirte que ella nunca existió,siempre fui yo veras...desde hace tiempo tuve la misión de destruirte pero tenia que hacerlo si levantar ninguna sospecha asi que cuando vi a Ryoga,pude ver una oportunidad para acercarme a ti asi que me hice pasar por Akari,jugue con los sentimientos de tu amigo y justo hoy debia matarte hasta que fui descubierta por ese entrometido de Jen-shu

Jen-shu:¿ahora que es lo que buscas aquí Zhū nǚhái?

Zhū nǚhái:¿no es obvio? El plan es seguir con el plan de conquista del señor de los demonios Oroku, ahora si me disculpan me encantaria quedar a pelear con ustedes pero por desgracia cierta persona acaba de apuñalarme haci qué nuestro combate sera para la próxima,pero no se preocupen los dejo con mi amado Ryoga,esta bien mi Ryoga quiero que acabes con ellos (lo besa en la mejilla) ¡adios!

Jen-shu:no dejare que te escapes maldita ¡Ranma encargate de Ryoga yo ire tras ella! Trataré de alcanzarla

Ranma:esta bien,muy bien Ryoga no voy a lastimarte se que no eres tu asi que...

Ryoga golpea a Ranma de una forma brutal lo que ocasiona que Ranma choque con una de las paredes del dojo destrozándola por completo

Ranma:¡¡¡Esta bien como tu quieras Ryoga no me importa si estas fuera de ti mismo voy a acabar contigo!!!

Ranma comenzó a golpear a Ryoga por todas partes,pero no Parecía afectarle en lo absoluto por lo que Ranma decide contraatacar

Ryoga:¡¡¡el truco de le explosión!!!

Ranma logro esquivar el ataque con algo de dificultad y pudo darse cuenta de que el poder y la magnitud del ataque de Ryoga habían aumentado bastante

Ranma:esta bien si eso es lo que quieres Ryoga te responderé de la misma forma,¡el truco de las castañas!

Sin darse cuenta Ranma elevo su aura de batalla lo cual hizo que sus golpes fueran mas efectivos contra Ryoga ya que esta ves se veía bastante afectado por el ataque,lo cual molesto a Ryoga por lo que comenzó a atacar a Ranma con mas furia que nunca pero Ranma ya tenía un plan

Ranma:creo que con esto bastara para vencerte ¡¡¡El Dragón volador!!!

El ataque era devastador ya que se habían combinado el poder destructivo y oscuro de Ryoga y el poder ascendente y violento de Ranma,sin embargo Ranma aun no podía creer lo que veian sus ojos Ryoga seguia de pie a pesar de verse bastante herido

Ryoga:me has decepcionado Ranma esperaba mas de ti,pero bueno supongo que te has hecho mas débil con el paso del tiempo fue divertido mientras duro pero ahora te destruiré de una vez por todas

Ranma estaba furioso en su cabeza resonaban las palabras,de Ryoga como si fuesen palabras,de tormento para el y su aura de batalla se hacia cada vez mas grande he intensa,que nunca como si se tratase de un monstruoso fuego ardiente

Ryoga:¿que es lo que te pasa Ranma? ¿No vas atacarme?,esta bien si no vas a hacerlo yo lo haré ¡Rugido de León!

Ranma:yo...no soy...¡¡¡DEBIL!!!

Ryoga lanzo su rugido de León contra Ranma pero Ranma lanzo el ataque de Huracán de tigre el cual fue mas grande y poderoso que nunca debido al incremento de poder en su aura,el ataque impacto contra Ryoga absorbiendo el ataque de Ryoga y liberando lo de la posesión de nǚhái dejandolo inconsciente

Ranma:creo que me excedi con mi ataque pero bueno no importa llevaré a Ryoga adentro

Después de un rato Jen-shu llego al dojo y reviso el estado de Ryoga el cual solo había quedado inconsciente ,Jen-shu tambien les explico a Ranma y Akane sobre los doce demonios del zodiaco los cuales en realidad son la elite de los demonios ya que eran considerados los demonios mas crueles y fuertes de Oroku además de ser líderes de todo el ejército de demonios, Tambien explico que el resto se encontraban sellados en 11 medallones y que si Oroku había mandado a nǚhái a asesinar a Ranma eso solo significaba que Oroku había comenzado a prepararse para la guerra,explico que por ningún motivo Oroku debía conseguir los 11 medallones faltantes,ya que eso solo traería demasiados problemas

La noche se hizo presente y aunque con mucho en que pensar todos intentaron dormir tranquilamente,hasta que de pronto un grito despertó a todos en la casa era Akane quien pedía ayuda,cuando Ranma llego para auxiliarla solo pudo ver la silueta oscura de una criatura de aspecto insectoide el cual rompía la ventana de la habitación de Akane,Ranma estaba dispuesto a rescatar a Akane de la criatura por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces salto desde la ventana para tomar a la criatura por sus patas y de esta manera derribarla,el plan de Ranma resulto

Ranma:¿estas bien Akane?

Akane:estoy bien no te preocupes

Kumiko:¿Que fue lo que paso?

Akane:no lo se solo estaba durmiendo y de pronto esa cosa apareció y trato de secuestrarme pero ahora mismo acabaré con esa cosa

Jen-shu:¡Akane No lo hagas!

Akane:¿Que?

Jen-shu se acerco a la criatura mas de cerca.y le toco la cabeza

Jen-shu:no tienen de que preocuparse yo la conozco

Ranma:¿Como que la conoces?

Jen-shu:me alegra verte después de tanto tiempo mi pequeña solo mírate cuanto has crecido

???:¿Amo?

Fin del capitulo


	28. Capitulo 28

Capitulo 28:El Experimento

Ranma:como que conoces a esa cosa

Jen-shu:ella no es una cosa,solo es diferente

Akane:¿pero entonces quien es ella?

Jen-shu:ella es Mitsuko la conozco desde que trabajé en el proyecto Neo-Tokyo

Mitsuko era una criatura delgada con la apariencia de una chica de 16 años solo que tenia la peculiaridad de tener colmillos garras y patas de insecto por algunas partes de su cuerpo ademas de que uno de sus ojos estaba conformado por ojos mas pequeños de color negro y morado

Mitsuko:¡amo Jen-shu! Crei que usted habia muerto

Jen-shu:ya te he dicho que no me llames amo solo dime Jen-shu

Mitsuko tomo por sorpresa a Jen-shu y lo abrazo muy fuerte

Mitsuko:estoy feliz de volverlo a ver

Jen-shu:yo también estoy feliz de volverte a ver mi pequeña

Ranma:aun no entiendo nada

Kumiko:yo te explicare Ranma

Akane:¿acaso tu también conoces a Mitsuko?

Kumiko:si

Ranma:pero entonces...¿quien es Mitsuko?

Kumiko:digamos...que es la hija adoptiva de Jen-shu

Ranma:¿Que? ¿Como que su hija adoptiva?

Kumiko:todo esta en la bitácora de Jen-shu mira

Ranma tomo la bitácora de Jen-shu y comenzo a leer

Entrada n 25

Este dia no pudo ser de lo mas extraño aun no se como es que llegue a tomar una decisión asi,todo comenzo esta tarde estaba por ingresar al laboratorio cuando un extraño sonido desvio mi atención,decidi investigar de donde proviene el sonido y pronto di con el origen de este el cual era una criatura terrorífica,no sabia si era una persona o un insecto no tenia piernas y se arrastraba lentamente por el piso,de alguna manera de senti tristeza por la criatura asi que decidi cargarlar y llevarla al laboratorio para poder investigarla,y justo cuando entre encontre a mi colega Hanzo quien me pregunto que es lo que hacia con su experimento y al preguntarle que era la criatura el solo me dijo que era un experimento suyo el cual habia resultado terriblemente mal después me dijo que hiciera lo que quisiera con ella y sinceramente no se que hacer al respecto.

Entrada n 26

Esta bien despues de pensarlo por un buen rato he decidido ¿adoptar? a la criatura hace unos momentos decidi bañarla y al parecer no mostro alguna resistencia ¿Acaso confia en mi? Después decidi alimentarla con comida normal y,para mi sorpresa comenzo a comer se comio todo lo que le di parece que tenia damasiada hambre me pregunto ¿cuanto tiempo tiene de nacida?.

Entrada n 27

Ha pasado un tiempo desde que adopte a la criatura y debo decir que de alguna forma he comenzado a tomarle afecto a pesar de su apariencia grotesca y fuera de lo común, actualmente le he realizado varios estudios y me he enterado de datos asombrosos sobre ella para empezar segun ciertos estudios en su cuerpo me dicen que tiene 3 corazones,2 estomagos,20 ojos en desarrollo y al parecer posee un exoesqueleto lo cual confirma mi teoria sobre su ADN insectoide,la ultima cosa de la que me enterado es que al parecer comenzara a desarrollarse a gran velocidad me pregunto si todo esto tendra que ver con su alimentación

Entrada n 28

Tal como los estudios lo predijeron la criatura ha comenzado a desarrollarse los cambios que he notado en su cuerpo son los siguientes

Al parecer le ha comenzado a crecer un brazo por lo que esto le da una apariencia mas normal tambien he notado que han comenzado a crecer patas de insecto alrededor de su cintura,y lo mas sorprendente al parecer su busto y sus caderas han comenzado ha desarrollarse por lo que supongo que después de todo tiene un poco de ADN humano dentro de ella.

Entrada n 29

Esto es sorprendente Mitsuko (asi decidi llamarla) ha progresado mucho en estas últimas semanas ha comenzado a usar ropa para cubrirse parece que tiene sentido de la decencia,decidi enseñarle cosas básicas como las letras los números y el lenguaje humano y sorprendentemente aprende demasiado rapido ha comenzado a hablar por lo que ahora puedo comunicarme con ella sin tanta dificultad.

Entrada n 30

Estoy escribiendo esto mientras veo a Mitsuko jugar con MEKARAGON los dos se llevan demasiado bien para ser especies distintas,debo decir que de alguna forma me siento feliz por Mitsuko quien hubiera pensado que aquella criatura que encontre arrastrandose por el laboratorio se convertirá en un ser con inteligencia superior,los últimos análisis que le hecho indican que su Cuerpo se ha desarrollado un 79% mientras que su cerebro se ha desarrollado en un 60% me pregunto que tan inteligente se volvera.

Entrada n 31

Este dia no pudo empezar peor,me entere por medio de mis amigos de algo terrible resulta que Hanzo ha hecho ciertas cosas a mis espaldas como contratos secretos con el Gobierno japones y con grandes empresas y todo para financiar el proyecto Neo-Tokyo espero que nada de esto sea cierto,y por si fuera poco me encontraba realizado un experimento en compañía de mi amiga Yan, Cuando sin darme cuenta ella tuvo un accidente con la fórmula experimental del peróxido de hidrógeno con solucion de oxígeno exotermico el resultado fue mas que catastrófico prefiero no hablar de lo que paso,pero ahora tengo que reconstruir el laboratorio de pruebas supongo que puedo pedirle ayuda a Mitsuko.

(El resto de las paginas son ilegibles)

Ranma:ahora entiendo todo entonces ella es es producto de un experimento fallido

Akane:no cabe duda de que el pasado de Jen-shu es muy extraño

Jen-shu:quien diria que crecerias tanto Mitsuko

Mitsuko:es por parte de mi ADN de polilla venenosa el Dr Hanzo me lo explico

Jen-shu:entonces si sigue con vida pero como...

Mitsuko:yo le explicare vera,después del accidente dexla explosión Hanzo y el resto de sus amigos sobrevivieron pero en la explosión perdieron varias partes de sus cuerpos por lo que Hanzo comenzo a trabajar,creo protesis mecanicas para todos pero al mismo tiempo las protesis controlaron sus mentes,Hanzo los puso encontra tuya y juraron vengarse de ti por lo que les hiciste

Jen-shu:tipico de el culpar a sus compañeros por sus propios errores,pero bueno mejor respondeme algo ¿que fue lo que Hanzo hizo contigo despues de que te encontrara?

Mitsuko se quedo en silencio por un momento y despues comenzo a llorar

Mistuko:el hizo cosas horribles conmigo me encerró en un lugar extraño donde me torturaba y me sometia a horribles experimentos para evaluar mi comportamiento intento controlar mi mente pero no lo logro,el me ordeno que secuestrara a esa chica de pelo corto ya que si no lo hacia el me asesinaria con un dispositivo que coloco en mi cuerpo

Jen-shu busco el dispositivo por el cuerpo de Mitsuko hasta que lo encontro en su espalda y se lo quito

Jen-shu:¡¡¡Escuchame bien demente!!! Se que este aparato tiene un microfono y estas escuchando todo asi que quiero que oigas esto no me importa,lo que tenga que hacer para encontrarte te buscare y cuando te encuentre te hare pagar por todo lo que hiciste asi que mejor preparate maldito psicopata

Mientras tanto en Neo-Tokyo

Hanzo:bien ustedes lo escucharon compañeros nuestro amigo Jen-shu,nos manda saludos y espera que nos podramos reencontrar pronto

Kira:ese imbécil nos la va pagar

Akimori:no puedo esperar para ver a ese idiota en cuanto lo vea le arrancale el rostro

Izumi:ya callense ustedes dos todos acordamos que seria yo quien se enfrentaria primero a Jen-shu

Hanzo:se equivocan todos ustedes yo sere quien primero se enfrente a Jen-shu despues de que lo derrote,ustedes podran ajustar sus cuentas pendientes con el

Akimori:recuerden que el me debe lo que le hizo a mi rostro

Kira:el me debe lo que paso con mis ojos y mis manos

Izumi:y yo tengo que agradecerle lo de mis piernas

Hanzo:como se los dige gracias a el es que ahora todos nosotros somos monstruos mecanizados

Jen-shuk:y ustedes no son los unicos

Hanzo:vaya parece que la máquina por fin termino de crearles sus cuerpos

Jen-shuk:aunque parece que pudiste hacer algo mejor ¿no lo crees?,odio tener que tener partes robóticas en mi cuerpo

Hanzo:le pido me disculpe pero debe entender que la máquina de regeneración celular No trabaja a su maxima capacidad y no he podido repararla

Jen-shuk:la verdad es que eres un inútil pero esta bien peor hubiera sido nada

Rakma:y ahora que tenemos cuerpos ¿que es lo que sigue?

Akne:mas te vale que el plan que tienes sea bastante bueno de lo contrario nos las pagaras

Jen-shuk:por favor ¡¡¡callense de una madita vez imbéciles!!! Ustedes saben perfectamente que no los nesecito

Rakma:entonces cual es el maldito proposito de que nosotros estemos contigo

Jen-shuk:digamos que sera mas divertido si todos juntos hundimos a este asqueroso mundo en miedo y desesperación

Rakma:siempre sabes que decir ¿verdad?

Jen-shuk:digamos que asi es

Hanzo:por cierto Jen-shuk ¿que paso con AHIJIRA?

Jen-shuk:¿que? ¿Te refieres a ese monstruo?

El esta mejor que nunca lo he vuelto mas poderosos y agresivo y de hecho tiene una arma secreta que nos ayudara bastante

Hanzo:entonces todo esta preparado esta vez Jen-shu no podras salvarte de esta

Akimori:y tu Ranma saotome tienes cuentas pendientes conmigo llego el momento de que experimentes el verdadero sufrimiento

Mientras tanto por la mañana en el dojo tendo todos eran despertados por lo que parecia ser una batalla

Ranma:¿que es lo que pasa aqui? ¿por que todo este alboroto?

Akane:¿Ryoga,Jen-shu? ¿Porqué estan peleando?

Ryoga:¡¡¡me las vas a pagar maldito asesino!!!

Jen-shu:tu no entiendes ntada,dejame explicartelo todo

Ryoga:callate ahora estoy mas que furioso ¡¡¡Rugido de León!!!

Jen-shu:si no quieres escuchar entonces tendre que vencerte primero ¡Pulso Dragón!

Ranma toma una cubeta con agua y la arroja hacia Jen-shu transformandolo en chica

Jen-shu:¿Que te pasa Ranma?

Ranma:no quiero que destrozen el dojo

Jen-shu:¿y de esta forma quieres evitarlo?, ¿Transformandome en chica?

Ranma:no solo fue a ti Jen-shu,mira a Ryoga de nuevo

Jen-shu volteo para ver a Ryoga pero solo vio un pequeño cerdito de color negro,por lo que se acerco para levantarlo y poder verlo mas de cerca

Ryoga:cui,cui,cui

Jen-shu:¡awwww,eres tan lindo!*abraza a Ryoga*

Ryoga intenta safarse de los brazos de Jen-shu pero no tiene exito

Ryoga*pensando*¿que es esto? A pesar de que es una chica tiene demasiada fuerza no puedo soltarme

Ranma:oye Jen-shu ¿no crees que te estas comportando un poco extraño? Acaso ¿te sientes mal?

Jen-shu:para nada yo me siento muy bien

Ranma*pensando*esto es malo ¿acaso la maldición tendra que ver con esto? solo hay una manera de comprobarlo

Ranma tomo una tetera con agua caliente y la vacio sobre Jen-shu

Ranma:¿y ahora como te sientes?

Jen-shu:¿que?...¿que fue lo que paso?

Ranma:¿Que?,acaso ¿no recuerdas nada de lo que hiciste?

Jen-shu:lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba a punto de enfrentarme a Ryoga cuando de pronto me tiraste agua fria

Ranma:entonces ¿no recuerdas nada de lo que hiciste?

Jen-shu:No recuerdo nada y si es asi entonces significa que la maldición avanza con rapidez

Ryoga:¡ahora si me las pagaras,maldito asesino!

Ryoga trato de atacar a Jen-shu por la espalda pero con un movimiento rapido Jen-shu somete a Ryoga contra el suelo

Jen-shu:escucha bien Ryoga tuve una buena razon para matar a Akari tienes que deja que te explique todo

Ranma:escucha Ryoga Akari nunca existió siempre fue un demonio te uso solo para sus planes

Ryoga:No les creo nada Akari no puede ser un demonio

Jen-shu toco la cabeza de Ryoga y gracias a una técnica especial de clarividencia Ryoga pudo observar la trágica realidad

Ryoga:no puede ser es cierto,pero...como.. ella nunca pareció ser una persona malvada

Jen-shu:escucha Ryoga se que debe ser difícil para ti,asimilar todo lo que esta pasando,es difícil creerlo pero es la verdad

Ryoga*snif* y pensar que llegue a amarla crei que habia encontrado a el amor de mi vida

Ranma:Ryoga no te lastimes asi,eres mi amigo y no me gusta verte sufrir asi,es cruel saber que que la persona a la que amaste alguna vez solo te utilizo para sus planes pero...tal vez la vida te de una mujer mejor

Jen-shu:o al menos no a una demonio que quiera destruirnos a todos

Ryoga:¿a que te refieres con eso?

Ranma le cuenta y le explica a Ryoga todo lo que sabe acerca de Oroku del resto de demonios y sobre las consecuencias el peligro y la cura para la maldición

Ryoga:vaya... demasiada información para mi

Jen-shu:lo que nos debe preocupar por el momento es encontrar los objetos restantes para romper la maldición

Ranma:Deberiamos de buscar el arroz encantado de la ciudad de Gouken

Jen-shu:buscar el arroz es una perfecta idea sera muy facil ir por el despu de todo es la ciudad donde yo entrene cuando era pequeño

Asi que conozco el lugar

Ryoga:yo los acompañare talvez neseciten ayuda y despues de todo tengo que agradecerle a Jen-shu por darse cuenta de lo que en realidad era Akari

Jen-shu:entonces esta decidido mañana viajaremos a china debemos prepararnos

Mientras tanto en el templo del maestro Eshi

Eshi:supongo que ellos estan listos una gran prueba les espera mañana,parece que todo esta sucediendo tal y como lo predijo Hasu,quien diria que ese loco tendria razón ¿no lo crees Mei?

Mei:Hasu sabia que los demonios tomarian control del templo de la ciudad de Gouken supongo que si las cosas siguen como hasta ahora la batalla de los dioses dragones comenzara en poco tiempo

Eshi:por eso debemos prepararnos para lo que sea también debemos preparar a los chicos deben fortalecerse aun mas y sobre todo a la chica que es descendiente del dios Fuji quizas ella tenga el poder para acabar con todo esto de una buena vez

Mei:no te preocupes mañana comenzare a entrenarla y me asegurare de que despierte su poder

En el templo de la ciudad de Gouken

Oroku:ya sabes que hacer Geng encargate de ellos mientras recupero mi poder en la dimensión oscura

Geng:como usted lo ordene mi señor

Oroku,y por cierto no olvides la Gema oscura encaso de que el plan falle si queremos despertar al Dios Dragón tenemos que asegurarnos de que ellos encuentren la Gema

Geng:no se preocupe por nada esta vez me encargaré personalmente de acabar con ellos

Continuara...


	29. Capitulo 29

Capitulo 29:Ataque en la ciudad de Gouken

Era un nuevo dia en el Dojo Tendo la bisabuela de Akane habia llegado a recoger a Akane para poder comenzar con su entrenamiento

Mei:hija es tiempo de que comencemos con tu entrenamiento

Akane:tan pronto pero...hiba acompañar a Ranma a m a ciudad de Gouken

Ranma:no te preocupes Akane tienes que ir con tu abuela a entrenar

Akane:estas seguro pero... y si nesecitan ayuda

Ranma:estare bien no te preocupes despues de todo Ryoga y Jen-shu me acompañan

Akane:esta bien pero ten cuidado

Ranma:no te preocupes sere cuidadoso te lo prometo

Mei:debemos irnos ya Akane

Akane:ya voy abuela,cuidate Ranma

Akane se acerca a Ranma y le da un beso en la mejilla

Ranma:tu también cuidate Akane

Ambos jovenss partieron a sus respectivos destinos lo que no sabian es que ambos estaban por comenzar de nuevo con la guerra ancestral en la que sus antepasados habian luchado.,

Akane:¿a donde vamos abuela?

Mei:iremos a un lugar de entrenamiento muy especial

Akane:¿y esta aqui en la tierra?

Mei:no hija se encuentra en el reino de los espíritus en la dimensión de la luz

Mei habrio un portal magico con la ayuda de su baculo y le indicó a Akane que entrase al portal,Akane entro lentamente al portal pero cuando por fin se encontro dentró de la dimensión sus ojos no podian creer lo que veian,un mundo completamente hermoso rodeado de flores y árboles de distintos tipos el lugar que brillaba con mucha intensidad y ademas era un lugar muy tranquilizante

Mei:¿y que te parece hija?

Akane:este lugar es hermoso abuela aun no puedo creer que un lugar asi pueda existir

Mei:si la verdad es un lugar hermoso me hubiera gustado vivir aqui con mi prometido

Ahora solo me lamento a mi misma por ese dia en el que lo deje sacrificarse,¿porque no lo detuve? Tal ves existia otra manera de derrotar a Oroku y ahora el podria estar aqui conmigo

Akane:tranquila abuela no quiero que llores otra vez

De pronto una fuerte explosión causada a lo lejos desvio la atención de ambas

Mei:algo no esta bien,¡no puede ser! el altar del dios Dragón Akane tenemos que apurarnos lo demonios deben de estar aqui

Ambas se apresuraron a el lugar donde se encontraba el altar solo para encontar a tres demonios tratando de entrar al templo del Dios Dragón

Demonio 1:lider no podemos entrar la barrera es demasiado fuerte

Demonio 3:sigan intentandolo usen todo su poder si llegamos con la manos vacias el amo Oroku nos destruira

La bisabuela de Akane al percatarse de la amenaza se interpuso entre el camino de los demonios

Mei:¡quédense quietos demonios! ¿que es lo que quieren aqui?

Demonio 2:¡Agase a un lado anciana! Nesecitamos el altar del dios Dragón pronto larguese de aqui ahora que puede

Mei:no me intimidan en lo absoluto y si quieren ese altar tendran que pasar sobre mi cadaver

Demonio 3:como usted quiera anciana

Akane:dejen a mi abuela en paz demonios yo lucharé con ustedes

Mei:mejor no te interpongas Akane son muy fuertes para ti

Akane:¡No! yo tengo que hacer esto si en vardad quiero fortalecerme,veras abuela toda mi vida he sido salvada por otras personas y estoy harta de eso asi que yo sola me encargaré de esto

Demonios:entonces,¡que asi sea niña!

Mientras tanto en la ciudad de Gouken

Ranma:¿estas seguro que esta es la ciudad Jen-shu?

Jen-shu:¿Porque lo dices Ranma?

Ryoga:se ve algo desierta y puedo sentir cierta presencia de hostilidad

Jen-shu:debe ser su imaginación vamos a entrar

Jen-shu abrío la puerta del templo de la ciudad y al abrirse no encontró a nadie en el templo estaba completamente vacio y comenzaba a sentirse una sensación de peligro en el aire

Ranma:ustedes ¿sienten lo mismo que yo?

Jen-shu:puedo sentir la presencia de cientos de demonios aqui

Ryoga:¿y ahora que vamos a hacer?

Ranma:vamos a comprobar si hay demonios aqui

Ryoga:¿Y como lo haras Ranma?

Ranma:sabes Ryoga en todo este tiempo he entrenado demasiado y he logrado aprender muchas técnicas como por ejemplo ¡esta! ¡Agujas de fuego!

Ranma golpeo el suelo con fuerza y de este comenzaron a brotar pequeñas agujas de color rojo que comenzaron a explotar dejando rastros de fuego las cuales incendiaron el suelo del templo

Ryoga:¿como es posible? ¿Que?

Jen-shu:parece que el maestro Eshi te enseñó algunas tecnicas

Ranma:sin duda estoy sorprendido no crei que pudiera hacerlo

De pronto una gran cantidad de demonios saltaron sobre ellos para atacarlos

Ryoga:son demasiados no creo que podamos con todos nosotros solos

Jen-shu:sabes Ryoga Ranma no es el unico que tiene trucos bajo la manga

Jen-shu salto muy alto y con un movimiento de sus manos,un Remolino de viento con una gran cantidad de hojas afiladas comenzó a formarse desde el suelo

Jen-shu:¡Viento de hojas!

El remolino giraba con rapidez y comenzaba a tragarse a cientos de demonios los cuales eran despedazados gracias a la fuerza del remolino y a las hojas afiladas que lo rodeaban,el remolino comenzaba a perder fuerza despues de un tiempo y mas demonios comenzaban a avanzar y pronto rodearon todo el patio,Ranma y los demas se preparaban para atacar hasta que.,

Geng:¡¡¡detenganse!!!

Los demonios comenzaron a abrirle paso a Geng quien se acercaba a Ranma

Geng:¿estas son maneras de tratar a nuestros invitados?,le pido los disculpen no saben nada de como tratar a las visitas,por cierto es un placer verlos de nuevo

Jen-shu:deja tus palabras para después Geng,¿que fue lo que hiciste con el templo? y ¿donde estan los maestros y los demas?

Geng:¿en verdad quieres saber donde estan?,bueno te lo dire digamos...que no estan aqui mas bien estan divirtiéndose mucho

Jen-shu:¿a donde los enviaste exactamente?

Geng:si yo fuera ustedes me preocuparia mas por sus propios destinos

Ranma:no nos asustas Geng

Geng:si es cierto lo que dicen creo que podemos empezar

Geng uso sus poderes oscuros y teletransporto a los 3 muchachos aun lugar parecido a un coliseo el cual estaba lleno de demonios que observaban anciosos de ver un espectáculo

Ranma:¿donde estamos?

Ryoga:ahora si les creo todo lo que me dijeron

Jen-shu:esto no es nada bueno

Geng:¡Caballeros,sean Bienvenidos a la Arena oscura! O deberia decir el lugar de sus tumbas

Jen-shu:estas loco si crees que nos dejaremos vencer asi de facil Geng

Ranma:ademas que te hace pensar que queremos servirles de entretenimiento

Geng:Ha,ha,ha,ha sabria que dirian eso,pero creo que se como convencerlos,saben tengo algo que puede que sea de su interés

Geng tomo un cofre y les mostro el contenido

Ranma:¡el arroz ying!

Geng:asi es Ranma el arroz ying un arroz con la maxima cantidad de energia,para contactar con el mundo espiritual

Jen-shu:sin duda eres bastante listo Geng

Geng:agamos un trato ¿si? Verán... si quieren ganar el arroz solo deben luchar contra tres de mis mas fuertes demonios,si logran vencerlos el arroz sera todo suyo ademas de que liberare a todos los habitantes de la ciudad y el templo,pero...si no logran vencer ustedes tres estaran aqui por toda la eternidad,queles parece ¿tenemos un trato?

Ranma:aceptamos tu reto Geng

Jen-shu:mas te vale cumplir con lo que dices

Geng:en ese caso ¡que empiezen los combates!

Geng*pensando* todo debe salir de acuerdo al plan del señor Oroku

De pronto Oroku comenzo a comunicarse con Geng desde la dimensión oscura

Oroku:Geng informame ¿que ha pasado?

Geng:todo esta saliendo de maravilla señor todo como usted lo predijo

Oroku:excelente

Geng:aunque aun no entiendo porqué le toma mas importancia a Ranma mi señor

Oroku:ya te lo explique el y su prometida Akane son lo unico que se interponen entre mis planes de conquista

Geng:pero...¿y que hay de Jen-shu?

Oroku:es una amenaza potencial pero aun no es tan importante como para que me preocupe por el,dejame explicartelo bien veras todo este tiempo que estuve encerrado en el cuerpo del maestro me di cuenta de muchas cosas,como por ejemplo tienes alguna idea de donde Ranma y Akane obtienen todo su poder y su fuerza

Geng:no tengo idea

Oroku:en todas sus peleas ambos obtienen sus fuerzas gracias al poder de su amor,cuando uno de ellos esta en peligro o ha sido herido sus fuerzas aumentan y dirigen todo su poder,a aquélla amenaza de esta forma,lograron hacerse mas fuertes sin siquiera notarlo

Geng:lo entiendo pero entonces ¿que planea hacerles?

Oroku:yo no hare nada,de eso se encargara Rakma el se encargara de destruir su amor,y eso lo se gracias a mis premoniciónes

Geng:¿y porque no hace lo mismo con Jen-shu y Kumiko?

Oroku:no funcionaria

Geng:¿que?

Oroku:los dos se aman pero... el destinó tiene otros planes para nuestro amigo

Continuará...


	30. Capitulo 30

Capitulo 30:Mi fuerza eres tu

Mientras Ranma y los demas se encontraban en la arena oscura,Akane estaba por enfrentarse a Los 3 demonios que querian apoderarse del altar del Dios Dragón

Akane:¿Que estan esperando? Ataquen

Demonio 1:¡ten cuidado con lo que deseas!

El demonio se avalanzo sobre Akane y comenzo a atacarla con sus garras,Akane lograba esquivar rápidamente los ataques pero no podia encontrar el momento perfecto para atacar

Akane*pensando* esto es malo no puedo atacarlo sus golpes son demasiado rapidos

Demonio 1:¿que te pasa?,¿porque no me atacas? Creo que habias dicho que podrias encargarte de nosotros 3

Demonio 3:tienes razón si es cierto lo que dijo que lo pruebe

Demonio 2:ahora,ataquemos todos al mismo tiempo

Los tres demonios se agruparon y corrieron rápidamente hacia a Akane

Akane*pensando*(perfecto,ahora ya se que hacer) ¡Golpe de ola!

El agua que se encontraba en un lago cercano respondio al llamado de Akane y con un ataque parecido a un tentaculo,golpeo fuertemente a los tres demonios los cuales fueron arrojados por el fuerte ataque,rápidamente Akane realizo otro ataque de agua el cual volvio a impactar contra los demonios

Akane:¿que les parecio eso?

Demonio 3:maldición es mas fuerte de lo pense

Demonio 2:no importa sigamos atacando

Akane:si continuo asi es seguro que podre ganarles

Mei*pensando*no cabe duda de que mi nieta,se ha hecho mas fuerte,me pregunto como estara su prometido Ranma

Mientras tanto en la arena oscura,Ranma se encontraba combatiendo contra un demonio llamado Oni el cual era muy alto,de aspecto musculoso equipado con una armadura y una hacha muy grande la cual usaba con arma,el demonio trataba de atacar a Ranma pero este siempre lograba esquivarlo y debido a su agilidad logro golpear al demonio repetidas veces.,

Ranma:aun eres muy lento,tendras que ser mas rapido si quieres vencerme

Oni:¡callate! insignificante humano

Por el otro lado Ryoga y Jen-shu observaban con atencion el combate

Ryoga:¿Crees,que Ranma pueda encargarse de ese demonio sin ayuda?

Jen-shu:mmm...no hay duda de que la pelea es interesante,Ranma esta sacando mucho provecho de su agildad

Ryoga:entonces es seguro que ese demonio perdera

Jen-shu:yo no dije eso

Ryoga:¿Que?

Jen-shu:algo en ese demonio me parece sospechoso,debe tener una estrategia oculta

Ryoga:entonces Deberiamos intervenir

Jen-shu:No Ryoga esta pelea es solamente de Ranma,ademas recuerda las reglas los combates son solo 1 vs 1

Ranma*pensando*¡rayos!,a pesar de que ha recibido varios de mis golpes parece no afectarle,espero que este ataque si le afecte

Ranma elevo su aura de batalla y en su mano izquierda se comenzo a formar una esfera de energía de aspecto ardiente,rápidamente Ranma lanzo el ataque hacia el demonio el cual despues de recibir el ataque,trato de atacar a Ranma

Ranma:¿como es posible que no le afectara?

Oni:ahora te mostrare de lo que soy capaz humano

Oni corrio hacia a Ranma y rápidamente lo golpeo con su puño,provocando que Ranma se estrellara contra las paredes de la arena

Ryoga:¡¡¡Ranma!!!

Ryoga y Jen-shu fueron en auxilio de Ranma pera ver si se encontraba bien

Jen-shu:Ranma ¿Que fue lo que paso?

Ryoga:¿Como te sientes Ranma?

Ranma:agh,me siento como si me hubiese golpeado una montaña

Jen-shu:¿como es que no lo viste venir?

Ranma:no lo se,todo fue muy rapido no se como no pude verlo

Ryoga:¿porqué no? intentas atacarlo con golpes de energía

Jen-shu:no estoy seguro Ryoga,no creo que sea muy prudente

Ryoga:¿crees poder continuar?

Ranma:claro que puedo

Oni:mejor ya no te levantes humano

Ranma:¡cállate!,¡Ya veras esta vez no sere tan conpasivo contigo!

Ranma golpeaba al demonio con mucha fuerza y rapidez,pero a este no parecia afectarle en lo absoluto

Ranma:parece que tendre que golpearte con mas fuerza

Oni*pensando*es justo lo que espero

Ranma concentro toda su aura de batalla en sus puños y en sus pies,y con una velocidad y fuerza extrema comenzo a golpear al demonio,la fuerza de sus golpes era tal que en mas de una ocasión lograba derribar al demonio gigante

Ranma:¿Que te parecio eso?

El demonio sonrio y concentro su vista en Ranma

Oni:ahora es mi turno humano

Oni tomo a Ranma por sus pies,comenzo a girarlo y lo lanzo con fuerza contra una de las paredes de la arena

Ryoga:¿que fue lo que paso?

Jen-shu:ahora lo entiendo,sabia que algo andaba mal

Ranma:maldición,¿como pudo aumentar su fuerza y velocidad en tampoco tiempo?

Jen-shu:¡escuchame Ranma,pase lo que pase no ataques a Oni!

Ranma:¿Que?

Oni:no bajes tu guardia humano

Oni azoto a Ranma contra el piso y comenzo a golpearlo con fuerza

Oni:¿Que te pasa?,creo que habías dicho algo sobre vencerme muy facilmente ¿no es asi?

Ranma gritaba de dolor y su respiración se hacia cada vez mas lenta

Oni:pareces muy lastimado,creo que puedo ayudarte con eso

El demonio empuño su hacha

Oni:solo quedate quieto pronto acabare con tu sufrimiento

El demonio estaba preparado para asesinar a Ranma,cuando de pronto...

Oni:¡Ahh!

Jen-shu intervino lanzando,una potente esfera de energía contra oni la cual le hizo mucho dañó

Jen-shu:mas vale que te calmes imbécil,recuerda que las reglas dicen que no puedes matar a tu oponente,asi que si vuelves a intentar algo asi esta vez te asesinare sin pensarlo

Oni:ya oiste a tu amigo,no puedo matarte,asi que vamos entretenme un poco mas

Ranma se levanto con mucho esfuerzo y comenzo a pensar en una estrategia

Oni:te voy a dar una oportunidad,humano tienes 3 minutos para planear tu ataque

Ranma*pensando*debo pensar con cuidado no debo perder

Ryoga:¿y ahora que se supone que va a hacer Ranma?,no puede hacerle daño o de lo contrario el demonio se fortalecera a un mas,creo que esta vez Ranma no podra ganar

Jen-shu:eso no es cierto Ryoga

Ryoga:¿Huh?

Jen-shu:aun hay una forma,en la que Ranma puede ganar

Ryoga:¿y cual es esa forma?

Jen-shu:digamos que...algo dentro de el no le dejara rendirse tan fácilmente

Mientras tanto en el templo Akane continuaba en su lucha contra los demonios

Demonio 1:es muy fuerte ahora nisiquiera podemos acercarnos a ella

Demonio 3:no tenemos opción,solo podremos vencerla si nos transformamos

Demonio 2: entonces agamoslo

Akane*pensando*algo no esta bien,¿que es lo que estaran tramando?

Los 3 demonios comenzaron a irradiar una energia oscura y sus cuerpos comenzaron a resplandecer

Akane:¿Ahora que estan tramando?

De pronto al completar,su transformaciónun nuevo demonio emergio,era mas grande,fuerte y poderoso que nunca

Demonio:¡ahora es tiempo de emparejar las cosas niña!

Akane:¿Que?

El demonio comenzo a lanzar ataques de energia oscura contra Akane,quien al descuidarse varios de los ataque lograron afectarle

Akane:eres mas fuerte,pero no creas que pienso rendirme

Demonio:es muy divertido lo que dices niña,voy a darte un poco de ventaja,te reto a darme tu mejor golpe

Akane ahora estaba bastante furiosa

Akane:¡¡¡Deja de burlarte de mi!!! ¡Golpe Remolino!

Mei:(pensando)ese ataque solo pudo aprenderlo,con el maestro Eshi quien hubiera pensando que,mi nieta pudiera aprender un ataque tan fuerte en tampoco tiempo

Akane:¡HYAAAAA!

El golpe devastador logro impactar contra el cuerpo del demonio,levantando una nube de humo a causa de la magnitud del ataque,pero...

Akane:¿que te parecio eso?

Demonio: ...

Mei:algo no esta bien,que es lo que esta pasando

Demonio:¿Si eso es todo lo que tienes?,realmente eres debil

Akane:¡que! ¿Como es posible que?

Mei:¡hija ten cuidado!

Demonio:¡toma esto!

Un ataque de energia oscura golpea a Akane fuertemente arrojandola lejos del lugar del combate, y al mismo tiempo el ataque la deja inconsciente

Mei:¡hija!,¡hija! ¡Responde por favor!

Akane: ...

Mei:¡tu maldito demonio! Ahora yo me enfrentare a ti

Demonio:esta bien anciana ahora mismo la matare

Mei:no me intimidas,ya he lidiado con demonios como tu

Demonio:entonces acabemos esto rapido

Mientras tanto en la Arena oscura Ranma se encontraba esquivando varios de los ataques de Oni

Oni:¿que te pasa no vas a a atacarme?

Ranma(pensando)sigue asi maldito,pronto el terreno estara completamente caliente,pronto me las pagaras

Ryoga:¿acaso va a usar el dragón volador?

Jen-shu(pensando)espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo Ranma

Oni:ya estoy harto de esperarte,te acabare ahora mismo

Oni estaba por golpear a Ranma con un puño de energia hasta que...

Ranma:¡ahora! ¡¡¡El Dragón volador!!!

El ataque era tan devastador que la mayor parte de la arena comezaba a desprenderse y girar en forma de espiral

Ryoga:¡ahora si lo vencio!

Jen-shu:No

Ryoga:¿Que es lo que dices?

Jen-shu:¡Ranma,sal de ahí rapido!

Ranma se encontraba dentro del ataque por lo que no pudo escuchar las palabras de Jen-shu

Ranma:debo salir de aqui,antes de que me haga daño

Oni:¡No tan rapido chico!

Ranma:¿Que?,¿como es posible,que?

Oni tomo por los pies a Ranma y rápidamente comenzo a enpujarlo hacia el ojo del torbellino

Oni:ahora te mostraré mi verdadero poder

Ranma:¡maldición! ¡Sueltame!

Repentinamente Ambos calleron al suelo,y una nube de humo se levanto sobre la arena

Ryoga:¡Ranma!

Jen-shu:es suficiente Geng,¡voy a intervenir en esta pelea!

Geng:yo no lo intentaria si fuera tu,sabes la arena esta rodeada de un maleficio demoniaco,y si intentas intervenir cualquiera de tus ataques seran regresados hacia a ti con el doble de intensidad,asi que ¡sientate! Y disfruta el espectáculo

Jen-shu:¡maldito demonio!

Ryoga:¡me las vas,a pagar estupido!

Geng:gracias por sus palabras,pero sinceramente creo que deberían preocuparse mas,por su amigo Ranma

Ryoga y Jen-shu voltearon solo para ver la imagen de Oni,tomando del cuello a un muy herido y debilitado Ranma,Oni levanto a Ranma y lo mostró al público de demonios, los cuales se regocijaban y reian al ver a Ranma.,

Mientras Mei luchaba contra los demonios en el templo Akane comezaba a recuperar la consiencia

Akane:¡Ranma! Esta...sufriendo,puedo sentirlo,puedo sentir su dolor...su sufrimiento, ¿porque el esta en ese estado?

Lagrimas comenzaban a caer por el rostro de Akane y un profundo,sentimiento de tristeza la invadia,al sentir todo lo que sentia su prometido

Demonio:veo que tu nieta se ah recuperado anciana,nuestro hermano Oni ya debio haber asesinado a ese tal Ranma,tal y como el amo Oroku lo planeo

Akane*snif* ¿Que?

Mei:todo lo que dices son mentiras su prometido es mas fuerte de lo que tu crees,¡hija no lo escuches! Solo quiere manipular tu mente

Demonio:despues de todo me siento bien por Ranma,ya no tendra que lidiar con una chica tan debil,irritante,poco atractiva y tan poco femenina como tu lo eres

Akane comenzo a llorar amargamente y pronto su,prometido a pesar de la distancia comenzaba sentir todo lo que ella sentia

Ranma(pensando)jamas llegue a pensar que yo Ranma saotome el experto artista marcial en el combate libre,pudiese ser derrotado tan fácilmente perdoname Akane no fui lo bastante fuerte,he sido humillado te he fallado,no merezco ser tu prometido

Oni tiro a Ranma al suelo y comenzo a golpearlo repetidas veces

Oni:ahora dime ¿donde quedo todo tu espíritu de pelea?,no eres mas que una basura,una burla,un ser insignificante,no mereces tener el titulo de artista marcial,ahora mismo tu prometida Akane debe odiarte y no la culpo ¿y sabes porque ahora te detesta? Es porque ya no eres el chico que ella conocio...ERES DEBIL

Con el poco aliento que le quedaba a Ranma comenzo a llorar,y las palabras de Oni comenzaban a resonar en su cabeza

Ryoga:¡Maldición! Jen-shu debemos hacer algo o de lo contrario Oni matara a Ranma

Jen-shu no dijo nada solo observaba,a Ranma con tranquilidad y atención

Ryoga:¡Jen-shu!¿Como es que puedes estar tan calmado,en una situación como esta?

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y con un tono de tranquilidad,le contesto a Ryoga

Jen-shu:Ryoga,¿No hace demasiado calor,tan derrepente?,¿Acaso no sientes ese calor infernal?

Ryoga:¿que?,¿Que quieres decir con eso?

Jen-shu:observa bien a Ranma y dime que es lo que vez

Ryoga voltea rápidamente para observar a Ranma,y no puede creer lo que sus ojos ven,una aura de color rojo intenso como el fuego rodea por completo el cuerpo de Ranma

Oni:¿Que? ¿Como es posible que tu tengas esa cantidad de poder?

Geng:¡Maldición! ¡¡¡Oni sueltalo inmediatamente y alejate rápidamente de el!!!

Ranma:crei haberte dicho que ¡me soltaras!

Ranma llamo a su arma ancestral y con un movimiento rápido,corto uno de los brazos de Oni liberandose del demonio

Oni:¡Aaaaagh!

Ryoga:¿Como fue que se volvio tan fuerte?,¿Acaso esta poseido?

Jen-shu:no Ryoga el ahora,esta bajo su estado elemental

Ryoga:¿y eso que significa?

Jen-shu:el elemento de Ranma es el fuego,es estado elemental es considerado una transformación en el cual una persona entra en conexión con su elemento,este estado te permite el control total de tu elemento ademas de que todas tus habilidades se multiplican,ahora seras testigo del poder de esta transformación

Oni comenzó a golpear a Ranma por todos lados pero al golpearlo sus puños, comenzaban a quemarse ademas de que no lograba causarle ningún daño y con ojos como el fuego,Ranma tranquilamente solo observaba a Oni

Ranma:debes parar Oni solo te estas haciendo daño a a ti mismo

Oni:¡callate!

Ranma:quise darte piedad,pero veo que eso sera inútil

Oni:¡¡¡solo dices estupideces!!! ¡ahora mismo te cerrare esa boca para siempre!

Ranma:¡te lo adverti!,¡Cometa infernal!

Una aura ardiente y poderosa rodeo a Ranma y rápidamente golpeo a Oni con fuerza azotandolo fuertemente contra una pared

Oni:Aghh no lo entiendo...¿como es que?

Repentinamente Ranma aparecio delante de el

Ranma:¿Que te pasa? ¡Levantate! Aun no he terminado

Ranma levanto a Oni arrojandolo,y en cuanto los dos se encontraron en el aire Ranma comenzo a golpear salvajemente a Oni de un lado a otro de la arena

Ryoga:¡es un monstruo! Ese ya no es Ranma

Jen-shu:si lo es

Ryoga:entonces ¿porque se comporta asi entonces?

Jen-shu:es porqué su poder esta aumentado cada vez mas,es una de las habilidades especiales del elemento fuego,tal como el feroz fuego crece con el tiempo asi crece su poder,no hay ninguna duda maestro escogiste al indicado

Ryoga(pensando)no puedo creer aun lo fuerte que te has hecho Ranma

Oni:por favor chico ten piedad de mi

Ranma:la clemencia es una opción que tu ya no tienes,asi que ¡ahora mismo me las pagaras!,¡Golpes igneos!

Mientras tanto en el templo Akane se encontraba perpleja al precenciar todo lo que paso con su prometido

Demonio:¿que te pasa niña? ¿Acaso tu novio paso a mejor vida?

Mei:te equivocas Ranma se encuentra mejor que nunca,y por lo que puedo ver,parece que esta s punto de asesinar a tu amigo

Demonio:eso es imposible,¡no puede ser!

Akane:Ranma esta bien,si el pudo levantarse ¡yo también lo hare!

Demonio:tal vez Oni fracaso pero yo no lo hare,ahora mismo la asesinare,y me llevare el altar que nesecito

El demonio comenzo a cargar un ataque de energia oscura

Mei:¿Que?

Demonio:¡¡¡Muere!!!

Akane:¡detente ahora mismo!

Repentinamente una cadena de energía color azul rodeo,por completo un brazo del demonio

Demonio:¿Que es esto? Sueltame

Mei:¡hija lograste,despertar tu forma elemental!

Akane:nisiquiera lo pienses

al igual que Ranma,Akane habia logrado despertar su forma elemental e invocar a su arma ancestral,la kusarigama Ten,al mismo tiempo

Akane:no dejare que te lleves ese altar

Demonio:¿si crees que tu nuevo poder me asusta?,estas muy equivocada

Akane:entones no debes preocuparte por esto

Akane comenzo a atacar al demonio con su kusarigama,cada golpe era mas letal que el anterior y el demonio comenzaba a verse afectado,debido a la perdida de sangre ocasionadas por las heridas del arma

Demonio:¡No! no puedo perder y mucho menos lo haré aquí frente a una mortal

Akane:entonces creo que debes saber,que perdiste frente a una semidiosa

Demonio:¿Que?

Akane:¡esto es por lo que dijiste de Ranma! ¡Golpe de marea!

La cuchilla del arma comenzo a resplandecer de color azul y con un movimiento rapido, libero una honda de energia la cual impacto contra el demonio haciendolo explotar al contacto

Akane:¡lo logre! por fin lo derrote

Mei:no hay duda de que eres mi nieta

Akane:abuela ¿te encuentras bien?

Mei:no tienes porque preocuparte por mi hija estoy bien,y no podria estar mas orgullosa de ti lograste alcanzar tu forma elemental

Akane:asi que por esta razón ¿me siento mas fuerte?

Mei:la forma elemental no es solo poder querida,esta transformación te permite aumentar tus habilidades ademas del control total de tu elemento,te permite usar un ataque especial muy poderoso

Akane:entonces ¿si quisiera hacer que lloviera o quisiera manipular el agua? gracias a la forma elemental ¿podria hacerlo sin ningun problema?

Mei:asi es puedes malipular tu elemento a tu voluntad

Akane:¡eso es increíble abuela!,pero...hay algo que aun no entiendo

Mei:¿y que es?

Akane:¿para que queria el altar ese demonio?

Mei:es una pieza importante para los planes de Oroku,es parte de una profecía

Akane:¿Profecia?

Mei:si,te lo explicaré veras,existe una profecia que relata el enfrentamiento de todos los dioses dragón,pero entre todos ellos resaltan 4 los cuales son,los dioses del fuego,la pureza,el rayo y por ultimo el de la oscuridad,la profecía relata un enfrentamiento devastador entre estos 4 dioses los cuales pelearan,por el dominio total de la tierra,y si el altar llegase a caer en las manos de Oroku,tendria el control total del Dios dragón de la pureza.

Akane:entonces lo mejor sera que comencemos a entrenar debo fortalecerme aun mas para ayudarte a cuidar ese altar

Mei:esta bien hija comencemos entonces.

Mientras tanto en el combate...

Ranma comenzo a golpear a Oni con sus puños envueltos en llamas, y cada golpe que recibia le causaba un profundo dolor y al mismo tiempo comenza a quemarlo por dentro

Oni:Aaghh,ah,ah p... por... por favor... detente,solo seguia ordenes dejame vivir por favor

Ranma:eres un descarado al pedir piedad,después de todo lo que dijiste de mi,pero no te preocupes acabare contigo rapido

Oni:¡no por favor!

El arma ancestral de Ranma se torno de un color rojo muy intenso

Ranma:insultaste mi orgullo y eso lo tolero,pero...

Ranma comenzaba a cargar un ataque de energia

Ranma:insultaste a mi prometida Akane y eso... ¡¡¡No te lo Perdonare!!!

Ranma tomo su katana y hizo un pequeño corte en el pecho de Oni

Oni: ¡je! ¿eso es todo lo que tienes?

Ranma:piensalo dos veces Oni...¡adios!

El corte provoco una explosión gigantesca que desintegró por completo el cuerpo de Oni

Geng:¡Maldición! Es ¡¡¡Suficiente!!!

Enseguida Ranma fue teletransportado a las gradas de la Arena donde se encontraba,Jen-shu y Ryoga esperandolo

Ryoga:Ranma ¿como te sientes?

Jen-shu:lo que sucedió ahi fue impresionante Ranma,no crei que fueras capaz de manejar esa cantidad de poder como si nada

En cuanto ambos terminaron de hablar Ranma callo inconsciente

Ryoga:¡Ranma! ¿Que te sucede?

Jen-shu:no te preocupes,Ryoga estara bien solo esta inconsciente,por el cansancio,ademas de que todo ese poder fue demasiado para el

Geng:¡parece que tendre que consederles la victoria de este enfrentamiento Jen-shu!,pero... los combates aun deben continuar, y esta vez te aseguro que no podran ganar esta pelea,asi que preparate Jen-shu porque el siguiente eres tu

Jen-shu:bueno ya lo escuchaste Ryoga debo ir a la Arena,por cierto antes de que lo olvide toma esto

Jen-shu le entrega a Ryoga un frasco pequeño con un tono azul

Jen-shu:lo que te di es una medicina especial que prepare espera unos minutos y después daselo de tomar a Ranma

Jen-shu(pensando)bueno acabemos rapido con esto,aunque siento que algo no esta bien noto una presencia oscura

Mientras tanto en el interior de la arena

Geng:esto no esta nada bien espero que,las cosas mejoren con el siguiente contrincante

???:no te preocupes Geng si ella no puede detenerlos yo lo hare

Geng:no creo que sea necesario su intervención,ademas puedo ver que su conversión termino maestro Happosai

Happosai:creeme Geng yo tendre que intervenir,y cuando eso pasen Ranma y Jen-shu por fin me las pagaran

???:diga lo que quiera anciano pero le aseguro que yo sere la que acabe con Jen-shu,terminara sucumbiendo a mi gran habilidad con las armas

Jen-shu:(pensando)parece ser que ella se unio con geng,bueno esto se pone mas interesante.

Continuara...


End file.
